BHAGAVAD GITÂ
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um encontro promovido pelo acaso. Um segredo...o que o destino reservou ao Homem Mais Próximo de Deus? Último Capítulo!
1. Prólogo

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**PRÓLOGO: **

Nova Déli, Índia.

Uma pessoa de feições delicadas se aproxima do rio Ganges e joga pétalas de flores multicoloridas em suas águas, juntamente com as cinzas de um ente querido e suas lágrimas.

"Adeus mãe."-murmurou.-"Cumprirei a promessa. Jamais irei recuar em minha decisão. Serei forte e punirei Mara por sua maldade! Serei um Avatar, como tanto queria!"

Dizendo isso, essa pessoa joga no rio um embrulho amarrado com fitas coloridas.

"Raga-Si também deixou esse mundo!"-murmura.-"Sou Rama agora. Adeus, mãe...estou de partida para o Santuário."

Dias depois. No Santuário.

"Mais um aprendiz?"-Mu se surpreende, estava no templo do Grande Mestre, ajoelhado diante de Atena.-"Mas, senhora Atena...Estou preparando Kiki para me substituir um dia e isso já me toma muito tempo!"

"É um caso especial, Mu."-Atena disse se erguendo e andando até ele.-"Essa pessoa é muito especial, Mu! Está destinada a ser o representante de um deus na Terra e apenas recentemente teve conhecimento disso."

"Representante de um deus?"

"Sim."-Atena estende a Mu uma carta.-"Conhece o mestre Hsuan-Tsang?"

"É o mestre de um templo Budista na Índia. Shaka me falou sobre ele, foi seu mentor e um amigo."

"Sim. Ele me escreveu contando sobre esse jovem representante e que precisava de uma orientação específica. Sei apenas que ele é o que chamam de Avatar de Vishnu, e que pedem que seja treinado por um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Acredito que você seria o mestre ideal para um caso assim. Eles não sabem como ajuda-la."

"Mas por que não o Shaka? Ele é indiano também, está mais informado sobre a doutrina, é amigo de Hsuan-Tsang e..."-ele faz uma cara de poucos amigos.-"Tá desocupado!"

"Eu pedi, mas ele recusou. Disse que já possui muitos discípulos e indicou você! E não entendi direito, mas parece que é uma jovem, não um rapaz...O Mestre Hsuan-Tsang tem uma letra horrível!"

Nisso um mensageiro entrou no Salão.

"Senhora Atena."-diz ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa.-"A pessoa que a senhora aguardava chegou ao Santuário, e espera em frente as escadaria das Doze Casas por uma permissão para subir."

"Traga-a até aqui!"-ordenou Atena, sendo prontamente atendida.

Enquanto isso, Rama observava a arquitetura da Casa de Áries com grande interesse. Quando criança havia dito a mãe que queria estudar engenharia, mas ela deu um sorriso triste e disse que não era esse o seu destino.

Se soubesse que este era o destino que lhe foi traçado...abandonar a sua antiga vida, tudo com que sonhou e jamais irá realizar, para se tornar um representante divino...Olhou para as vestimentas, um sari branco e laranja, não se via como um defensor da humanidade.

Notou que estava sendo o alvo do interesse de um garoto de uns treze anos, cabelos da cor de fogo. Rama sorriu e o cumprimentou.

"Olá. Mora aqui?"

"Ah, sim. Meu nome é Kiki. Sou discípulo do Mestre Mu de Áries."

"Sou Rama. Muito prazer."-notou que o garoto o examinava.-"Qual o problema?"

"Você me lembra um amigo meu, o Shun!"-ele coça a cabeça.-"Mas você tem cabelos negros e mais curtos."

"Ele tem olhos negros como os meus?"

"Não. E o Shun é um rapaz e você..."

Rama deu um sorriso sem graça. Se ele soubesse.

"Também sou um rapaz."-pigarreou, e virou o rosto corando.

"Sério!"-Kiki se surpreendeu.-"Mas, mesmo com os cabelos curtos, pensei que fosse uma garota! Desculpe, não quis ofender e..."

"Não me ofendeu. Realmente as pessoas se confundem."-eles observam o mensageiro se aproximando, fazendo sinal para que o acompanhasse.-"Tchau Kiki, até mais!"

Subindo as escadarias, seguindo o mensageiro, Rama admirava cada vez mais a visão que tinha do Santuário e de repente sentiu medo. Soube que os treinamentos no Santuário eram rigorosos, e muitas vezes terminavam com a morte de um candidato a Cavaleiro.

Não iria se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena, mas passaria pelos mesmos procedimentos, será que conseguiria? Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não reparou quando o mensageiro parou e fez uma reverencia a alguém que se aproximava.

Continuou andando de cabeça baixa e acabou esbarrando em uma pessoa a sua frente.

"Perdão senhor, não o vi."-Rama imediatamente se desculpou.

"Deveria prestar mais atenção por onde anda, rapaz!"-disse uma voz arrogante.-"Deveria ter mais respeito diante de um Cavaleiro de Ouro."

Rama ergueu o olhar e viu um homem de porte imponente, longos cabelos loiros, vestindo uma armadura dourada. O que lhe chamou mais atenção foi o fato dele permanecer de olhos fechados e de ser irritantemente cheio de si.

"Acredito que quem não prestava atenção por onde andava era o senhor."-Rama respondeu ficando ereto e o encarando, o mensageiro soltou uma expressão de assombro.-"Deveria andar com os olhos abertos e prestar mais atenção nas pessoas, pois se não ouviu antes, eu me desculpei pelo esbarrão."

"Esse seu comportamento desrespeitoso poderá lhe causar grandes problemas um dia, rapaz."-e saiu sem dizer mais nada a Rama.

"Assim como a sua arrogância."-disse Rama e depois se vira ao mensageiro.-"Vamos. Atena aguarda a minha chegada!"

Continua...

Notas: Sobre nomes que aparecem nesse capítulo.

Bhagavad Gitâ: significa Sublime Canção.

Mara: é o demônio da Paixão, diz a lenda que ele tentou Sidharta Gautama em sua busca pela Verdade. Sidharta venceu Mara e alcançou a iluminação, tornando-se conhecido como Buda.

Avatar: Personificação dos deuses, em geral na forma humana.

Rama, na mitologia, era um avatar de Vishnu, e um herói popular da literatura indiana.

Hsuan-Tsang: foi um monge peregrino, budista hindu, que deixou a China em 629 d.C, atravessando o deserto de Gobi, o Sinkiang e os atuais Afeganistão e Paquistão para chegar a Índia e estudar o budismo, após 16 anos de estudos, retorna ao seu país natal e converteu milhares de pessoas ao budismo.

VISHNU é o deus principal da trindade hindu, representa SATTVAGUNA, o modo da bondade, e é responsável pela Sustentação, Proteção, e Manutenção do Universo, VISHNU é a fonte original de todos os Avatares e deuses. Ele está Presente em cada átomo da criação, bem como no coração de todos os seres. Todos os universos materiais saem de seus poros em seu aspecto de KARANODAKASHAY, a causa de todas as causas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**BHAGAVAD GITÂ**

Juli.chan: Oi. Queria me desculpar pela demora em atualizar essa fic. Tentarei mantê-la sempre que possível em dia, agradeço os reviews que me mandaram, tentarei sempre que possível manter a fic atualizada e...

Mu: Dá licença que tô entrando!ò.ó

Juli.chan: MUUUUUUU!-salta e o abraça.-Muzinho!

Mu: Não me venha com essa de "Muzinho", sua falsa!ò.ó

Juli.chan: Cuméquié?ô.O

Mu: É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você não me ama! Aqui estamos com mais uma fic sua e quem é o principal? Shaka! E eu faço o que? Outro papel secundário! Ò.Ó

Juli.chan: Tá estressado, hein? ¬¬

Mu: (irado) Eu não vou fazer nada! Tô cansado de ficar como segundo plano fazendo base pros mocinhos e o pior é que meu trabalho nunca é reconhecido! Cansei de ser figurante nessa porcaria de Santuário onde ninguém me dá o valor que mereço! Chega! Arruma outro pra ser o otário que sempre faz tudo e nunca tem o trabalho reconhecido! Chega dessa vida escrava! Ò.Ó

Juli.cha: Tá bom...se é o que você quer...uu

Mu: Como assim tá bom? Não vai falar mais nada? ô.O

Juli.chan: Não. Eu respeito a sua opinião...Você não quer mais participar das minhas fics e eu respeito isso...Acho que vou pedir pro Saga ser o mestre do Rama...e aquela fic com a amazona de Delphin...vou ter que refazer tudo e acho que o Aioros pode te substituir...uu

Aioros: YES!

Mu: ¬¬'

Mu: Amazona de Delphin? Daquele fanart que você me mostrou? O.õ

Jui.chan: É...De cabelos rosas, grandes peitos, que você achou bonitinha...uu

Mu: Sabe, esquece o que eu disse...pode continuar seu trabalho...'

Juli.chan: Não. Você tem razão. Não tô te dando o valor que realmente merece.uu

Mu: Eu insisto que continue a escrever...e não se esqueça da amazona de Delphin..."

Juli.chan: Mas eu acho que...uu

Mu: CONTINUE A ESCREVER, M(Piiiiiii) ...EU NÃO ME IMPORTO DE CONTINUAR A SER PERSONAGEM SECUNDÁRIO DESTA P (Piiiiiii), MAS NÃO MUDE O ROTEIRO DA MINHA FIC! CA(Piiiiiiiii)!Ò.Ó

Aioros: O.O'

Juli.chan: Já que está pedindo com tanta educação...Vou deixar o Aioros de lado de novo. ¬¬'

Aioros: Snif..só os bons sofrem...çç

Vamos à história! Desculpem esse delírio!

**CAPÍTULO: 1.**

Rama chegou ao Salão do Grande Mestre se sentindo intimidado. Em sinal de respeito à pessoa de Atena, inclinou-se.

"Sou Rama Biswas."-se apresentou.

"Por favor."-disse Atena.-"Não há necessidade de se ajoelhar diante de mim, Rama."

"Obrigado."-ele se ergue.

"Estranho."-disse a deusa observando Rama.-"Pela carta do Mestre Hsuan-Tsang, achei que fosse uma garota, não um menino."

"Não parece, senhora Atena, mas tenho vinte anos."-respondeu,corando.

"Vinte anos!"-ela se surpreendeu.

"Realmente aparenta ter menos."-disse Mu.-"Bem, não é comum que alguém com a sua idade receba o treinamento destinado aos cavaleiros, mas o Mestre Hsuan nos informou que você precisa aprender a desenvolver seus dons naturais. Poderia nos mostrar um destes dons, Rama?"

"Certamente"

Rama estende a sua mão em direção a uma fruteira sobre uma mesa e as frutas começam a flutuar.

"Telecinésia. Então, eu escolhi o mestre certo para você."-falou Atena.-"Rama, quero que conheça o Cavaleiro Mu de Áries, guardião da Primeira Casa do Zodíaco e seu mestre de agora em diante."

"Mestre Hsuan-Tsang me ensinou muito, mas era um homem devotado a paz e não me ensinou a usar meu Cosmo para atacar ou ferir. 'Aprenda primeiro o mais difícil, aprenda a curar, depois a ferir.' Essas foram as suas palavras. Sei me defender, mas jamais fui agressivo com outro ser humano ou criatura."

"Tentarei lhe ensinar o básico, Rama."-disse-lhe Mu.

"Sim, obrigado mestre."

"Apesar das recusas de Shaka, direi à ele que terá que lhe ajudar no que for necessário."-determinou Atena.-"Acredito que apreciará a ajuda."

"Sim, com certeza. Podemos nos retirar, Atena?"-perguntou-lhe Mu.

"Quem é Shaka?"-perguntou Rama.-"Meu mestre falou muito bem dele uma vez. Ele é a reencarnação de Buda?"

"Sim. Shaka é o cavaleiro de ouro da Casa de Virgem."-explicou Mu.-"Um bom amigo e um homem de grande poder. Acredito que quando o conhecer, se tornarão bons amigos."

"Sim, acredito nisso também."-falou Atena.-"Agora podem ir. Creio que terão muito o que conversar também."

Descendo pelas escadarias, Mu caminhava logo a frente muito silencioso, sendo seguido pelo seu mais novo aprendiz.

"Diga-me Rama. Que outras técnicas seu antigo mentor lhe ensinou, além de se defender e a telecinésia?"

"Meu antigo mestre me disse que guardo dentro de mim as lembranças de todas as reencarnações dos Avatares de Vishnu, as lembranças de Krishna e do primeiro Rama. E que com o tempo e o treinamento correto, tais lembranças um dia despertariam."-Mu observou seu aprendiz.-"Ensinou-me que através da profunda meditação, eu alcançaria a união como meu lado divino e seria uno com Vishnu."

"Isso é interessante. Conseguiu alcançar sua união divina?"

"Bem...Não!"-Rama começou a rir sem graça.-"Levei muita pancada do meu mestre porque não me concentrava como devia...sempre dormia quando meditava."

Mu não conseguiu segurar o riso, Rama era muito sincero e espontâneo, parecia realmente um menino, mas havia algo nele que o ariano não sabia bem o que era, mas sentia que ele escondia algo.

"Espero que não durma com as minhas aulas."-Mu comentou voltando a caminhar.

"Não se preocupe mestre."-Rama disse com convicção e confiança.-"Levarei muito a sério o meu treinamento. Tenho que aprender a lutar o mais rápido possível!"-de repente ficou sério e Mu estranhou.-"Tenho que aprender a lutar!"

Retornaram a caminhada e Mu parou ao avistar um velho amigo que subia as escadas naquele momento.

"Olá meu amigo!"-Mu saudou Shaka com um sorriso amigável.-"Que surpresa!"

"Kiki me disse que estava com Atena."-respondeu sério.

"Claro!"-Áries colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Fui apresentado ao meu novo aprendiz que aliás deveria ter sido seu!"

"Aprendiz?"-Shaka percebeu a presença de Rama e franziu o cenho ao reconhecer o jovem impertinente que encontrou nas escadarias há pouco tempo.

Rama por outro lado, o olhou com uma cara desinteressada.

"Tenho notícias interessantes para você, amigo."-falou Mu.-"Atena determinou que me ajudasse no que eu precisasse com Rama."

"Como?"

"Esse é o Shaka!"-Rama não acreditou-"Fala sério! A reencarnação de Buda não pode ser um cara tão...tão..."

Mu estranhou a reação de seu aprendiz diante de seu amigo.

"Tão?"-perguntou Shaka, já demonstrando sua antipatia por Rama.

"Tão arrogante!"-disse Rama.

"RAMA!"-Mu espantou-se.

"Creio que a primeira coisa a ensinar a seu novo discípulo, Mu, é o respeito aos seus superiores."-disse Shaka começando a subir as escadas, passando por Rama.

"Ninguém me ensina a ter respeito pelas pessoas."-respondeu Rama.-"Elas devem se empenhar em merece o meu respeito! E acredite, não respeito os soberbos!"

Shaka virou-se para Rama, Mu notou a expressão de raiva no cavaleiro. Ele abriu os olhos. Seu olhar percorreu o rosto atrevido de Rama e parou involuntariamente em sua boca.

Mu estremeceu, temendo o pior. Se não agisse logo, Shaka com certeza acabaria com todos os sentidos do seu aprendiz!

"Rama!"-Mu o chamou com a voz severa.-"Shaka é meu amigo e um cavaleiro de ouro e merece ser tratado com toda a consideração. Exijo que se desculpe com ele agora!"

"Desculpe."-disse baixinho, quase inanudível!

"Eu não ouvi."-disse Shaka com um sorriso irritantemente vitorioso.

Rama teve vontade de socar a cara dele. Detestava os tipos que se achavam os maiorais e era de sua natureza ter pavio curto e falar o que he viesse a cabeça.

"Eu disse...desculpe."-falou entre os dentes.

Shaka se virou.

"Que tais atitudes não se repitam."-falou.-"Saiba qual é o seu lugar, rapaz."

Rama explodiu, olhou ao redor e pegou uma pedra e já ia joga-la em Shaka com toda força, mas Mu o segurou antes.

"Não se atreva a usar sua telecinésia!"-avisou, mas ao segurá-lo, tocou em seu tórax e sentiu uma forma pequena, mas arredondada e macia, em sua mão. Ambos ficaram vermelhos e Mu soltou Rama imediatamente.

"Vo-você é..."-o cavaleiro estava confuso apontando para seu aprendiz.

"Mestre, eu lhe peço!"-implorou Rama.-"Guarde meu segredo. Pois meu inimigo não deve saber sobre isto!"

"Seu inimigo?"

"Prometo esclarecer tudo, mas não diga nada a ninguém!"

"Está bem."-concordou.-"Vamos para a minha casa, lá você me contará tudo."

"Sim!"

Depois de chegarem na Casa de Áries, Mu descobriu que seus discípulos se conheciam e Kiki ficou muito feliz em saber que Rama moraria e treinaria com ele. Para que pudesse conversar mais a vontade com Rama, Mu pediu ao garoto que fosse buscar a mala de seu colega que ficaram com os sentinelas na entrada do Santuário.

Assim que Kiki saiu para executar a tarefa, Rama contou a Mu toda a sua história.

"Está bem, Rama."-disse o cavaleiro tranqüilizando-"Seu segredo estará seguro comigo, mas me prometa algo."

"O que, mestre?"

"Se acaso sentir que seu inimigo está próximo, me avise imediatamente!"-determinou.-"É meu dever como seu mestre também zelar por seu bem-estar!"

"Sim. Obrigado mestre Mu."

"Agora descanse. Amanhã de manhã começaremos seu treinamento."-disse amável.-"E agora que sei seus motivos, vou pegar firme com seu treino. E sou um mestre muito rígido, entendeu?"

"Sim!"

Kiki chegou com suas coisas e a pedido de Mu mostrou onde seria o seu quarto. Cansado da longa viagem, decidiu que desfaria a mala depois, já que não possuía muita coisa. Jogou-se na cama e fitou o teto.

"Como serão os próximos dias?"-refletiu.-"Será que aprenderei as técnicas de ataque do mestre Mu logo? Preciso voltar para a Índia o mais breve possível, e cumprir minhas promessas...mãe, pai..."-lágrimas surgiram nos olhos negros de Rama.-"Prometo que Mara não fará mais ninguém sofrer! Eu o derrotarei!"

Fechou os olhos, e de repente a imagem do Cavaleiro de Virgem veio a sua mente. O momento em que o conheceu e viu seus belos olhos azuis. Levantou e balançou a cabeça. Aquele arrogante e convencido! Devia ter jogado a pedra nele!

Na Casa de Virgem, Shaka estava tentando meditar. Tentando, uma vez que ainda estava nervoso com a atitude do impertinente do discípulo de Mu. Fez bem em recusar em ser o seu Mestre, certamente o teria enviado a algum dos Seis Mundos na primeira oportunidade.

Agora, Mu lhe dizia que Atena determinou que ele deveria ajudar no treinamento do atrevido se fosse necessário! Certamente era isso que o irritava no momento. Respirou fundo, tentando tirar da mente esses pensamentos e sentimentos negativos e inúteis e tentava meditar novamente.

Mas o que realmente estava perturbando Shaka, era a imagem do rosto de Rama, e seu olhar impertinente que lhe causou uma certa admiração.

"Buda!"-exclamou-"O que estou pensando?"

Continua...

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

Quantos reviews! Que bom que estão gostando da fic do Shaka minha gente e agradeço a todos que amam esse loirinho bonitinho, mas muito convencido e...

Shaka: Com licença. Não gostei do convencido.

Juli: Estou dizendo apenas a verdade, nada mais que a verdade, somente a verdade.¬¬

Shaka: Essa não é a verdade. Sou um incompreendido!Ç.Ç

Juli: Sei...¬¬

Shaka: Todos têm inveja por que sou Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, alcancei o 8° sentido primeiro que os outros e tenho altos papos com Buda. U.U

Juli:...¬¬

Shaka: E também porque sou loiro, inteligente, de olhos azuis, lindo! Sou um espetáculo de homem!

Juli: ! (Socorro...)

Shaka: E também...

Juli: Vem cá. Tem algo que me incomoda faz tempo. Como pode ser isso. Você é budista, a reencarnação de Buda e serve uma deusa pagã como a Atena? Me explica isso, ô "espetáculo de homem"!

Shaka: Ó.ò...Bem eu...Hã? (colocando a mão no ouvido como se escutasse algo.)Mu? Que foi? Olha, o Mu tá me chamando vou lá e volto em...alguns anos...Tchau!

Juli:¬¬ Por que será que o Ikki é o único que não aparece aqui?

XD! Delirei de nov! . 

Esqueçam a loucura e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 2:**

O sol ainda não havia aparecido quando Rama já acabava de se vestir e saia do quarto para a cozinha, começando a fazer o café da manhã. Quando Mu e Kiki chegaram, atraídos pelo aroma delicioso do desjejum, a mesa já estava posta.

"Ah, que legal!"-exclamou Kiki alegre, já se sentando na mesa.-"Comida de verdade!"

"Como assim 'comida de verdade'?"-perguntou Mu ligeiramente ofendido.

"Me desculpe, mestre Mu. Mas como cozinheiro o senhor é um grande cavaleiro."-respondeu o adolescente, abocanhando um pão doce.-"Huuuummmmmm..."

"Você cozinhou isso tudo?"-Mu perguntou espantado.

"Sim, Mestre Mu."-respondeu com um sorriso.-"Sempre tive prazer em cozinhar."

"Não vamos nos demorar."-disse Mu sentando à mesa.-"Acabem de comer e vamos treinar."

"Sim!"-responderam os dois discípulos ao mesmo tempo.

Depois do café da manhã, seguiram até os limites do Santuário. Um local cercado por antigos templos em ruínas, e apropriado para um treino.

"Aqui poderemos treinar sem os preocuparmos com as pessoas próximas."-disse Mu.

"Mas, mestre. Nunca treinamos aqui antes."-Kiki estava estranhando.

"Eu quero ver o verdadeiro cosmo de Rama, Kiki."

"Hã? Meu verdadeiro cosmo?"-Rama espantou-se.

"Sim. Você tem o cosmo de um deus, Rama. Apesar de ter nascido humano. Você apenas não teve o treinamento adequado. Acredito que perceberá seu grande poder depois de iniciar seu aprendizado, no entanto, precisa se concentrar."

"Sim, me esforçarei ao máximo."-disse com determinação.

"Se é assim..."-Mu senta sob a sombra de um pilar.-"Os dois, correndo daqui até a Casa de Áries e retornem. Façam isso três vezes."

"QUÊÊÊÊ!"-gritaram Rama e Kiki ao mesmo tempo.

"É só um aquecimento."-respondeu o calmo ariano sorrindo, enquanto seus discípulos se entreolharam desanimados.

Rama e Kiki estavam na metade da terceira e última volta, praticamente sentiam as pernas tão pesadas quanto chumbo, o sol da manhã estava quente e escaldante, sentiam sede e cansaço. Mas mesmo assim, ambos continuavam a manter o ritmo da corrida.

"De...quem...foi a...infeliz idéia...de fazer o ...Santuário em um terreno...cheio de subidas?"-perguntava Rama ofegante.

"Acho...que a...própria Atena..."-respondeu Kiki ao seu lado, igualmente cansado.

"Gênio!"-disse com sarcasmo.-"Logo...se vê que...é a deusa da...sabedoria mesmo."

Ambos ainda tiveram forças para rir. Mas, Rama sentiu uma presença maligna, conhecida, e parou de correr olhando ao redor. A presença desaparecera.

"Rama, seu preguiçoso!"-chamou Kiki, parando de correr também.-"Não para. Tamos quase acabando!"

"S-sim!"-e olhou para trás.-"Kiki, vamos apostar uma corrida! Quem chegar primeiro nas ruínas onde o mestre está, fica livre de lavar as louças do jantar!"

"Sério? Combinado!"-e o rapazinho sai correndo em disparada.

Rama diminui o ritmo da corrida e pega o caminho oposto.

Mu olhava para a trilha esperando que seus discípulos aparecessem, mas sentiu a presença de um cosmo conhecido e olhou para trás. Shaka estava se aproximando, vestindo um sari branco e com seu rosário na mão.

"Estava meditando de novo por aqui?"-perguntou Mu.

"Acredite, aqui costumava ser mais tranqüilo."-respondeu meio mal humorado.

"Qual é o problema, amigo? Ainda está bravo com Rama?"

"Sinceramente, não ligo a mínima para seu discípulo, Mu."-Shaka respondeu ríspido, a simples menção do nome do rapaz atrevido o tirava do sério.-"Com aquele comportamento, certamente se envolverá em muitas desavenças."

"Pensei que não ligasse a mínima para ele."-disse irônico.

Shaka franziu o cenho.

"O que faz por aqui?"-perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Achei que aqui era um lugar apropriado e seguro para testar a força do cosmo de Rama."

"Então sentiu que ele tem um cosmo muito poderoso, embora adormecido?"-comentou Shaka.

"Sim."-olhou para a trilha, onde viu ao longe Kiki que se aproximava.-"Kiki está vindo, mas...onde está Rama?"

"Venci!"-Kiki olha para trás.-"Ué? Ele tava bem atrás de mim!"

"Talvez devesse ensina-lo a cumprir simples exercícios."-comentou Shaka.

"Talvez você deva..."-a resposta de Mu ficou pela metade, pois o cavaleiro sentiu algo estranho. Um cosmo agressivo.

"O que é isso?"-Shaka fitou um ponto no horizonte.-"Sinto esse cosmo, mas não sei onde está a pessoa que o possui!"

"Hã?"-Kiki não entendeu.-"Que cosmo? Não tô sentindo nada."

"É esperto."-comentou Shaka.-"Ele quer se manter sigiloso. Se não fossemos Cavaleiros de ouro, certamente não o sentiríamos."

"Mais alguém o sentiu, Shaka."-Mu olha preocupado para um ponto.-"Rama pode senti-lo e corre perigo! Precisamos encontrá-lo!"

"Precisamos?"-Shaka disse friamente.-"Se ele for realmente o avatar de Vishnu sobreviverá a isso."

"Às vezes, meu amigo, questiono se tem um coração."-e dizendo isso dá-lhe as costas.-"Vamos, Kiki. Não podemos perder tempo!"

Shaka nada respondeu.

Em uma área afastada do Santuário.

Rama caminha com cautela por entre as árvores de um bosque, quando chegou a uma bela clareira. No meio desta, um pequeno lago, de águas límpidas e cristalinas. No meio do lago, havia uma rocha e sentado nela um homem.

Este homem usava um sari azul escuro, tinha traços serenos, indiano, cabelos curtos, e parecia estar em meditação. Mas ele abriu os olhos, revelando serem vermelhos, assim que Rama se aproximou.

"Você é Rama Biswas?"-perguntou sereno.

"Sim. Mas você não é Mara!"-Rama olha ao redor.

"Sou um humilde servo do senhor Mara. Sou Kalidasa."-ele responde sorrindo e se ergue.-"Fui enviado por meu mestre para matar você."

Rama nada responde, coloca as mãos unidas como se rezasse e começa a entoar um mantra.

"OM NARAYANA VIDAMAHE VASUDEVAYA DHI MAHI TANNO VISHNU PRACODAYATA."

"Esse mantra não o protegerá de mim!"-Kalidasa saltou e atacou Rama com seu Cosmo.

O Cosmo agressivo refletiu na barreira que envolvia Rama. Kalidasa ficou com o semblante sombrio.

"Não desejo a sua morte, Kalidasa."-respondeu Rama, olhando-o severamente.-"Meu assunto é com seu mestre."

"Minha morte?"-ele começa a gargalhar.-"Se você tivesse despertado o espírito do Preservador eu até que temeria ante suas bravatas, mas ainda é um simples mortal."

Kalidasa faz com que seu cosmo aumente e ergue a mão contra Rama. De repente, Rama se vê erguido no ar por uma força poderosa.

"O que?"

"Vou esmagar todos os ossos de seu corpo."-e dizendo isso, começa a fechar a mão, devagar.

Rama começa a sentir uma grande dor, como se uma mão gigante estivesse segurando seu corpo e o esmagasse devagar. Seu grito de dor ecoa pelo bosque.

"Há, há, há, há..."-Kalidasa ria diante da dor de seu oponente.-"Você não me parece grande coisa. Por que será que o mestre tanto teme você?"

"Eu também não imagino o que este rapaz impertinente pode fazer que ameaça tanto o seu mestre a ponto de invadir os limites do Santuário apenas para mata-lo."

Kalidasa e Rama olharam em direção a voz e viram Shaka de Virgem se aproximando.

"Quem é você? Deseja também morrer?"-indagou Kalidasa.

Shaka sorriu e disse com desdém.

"Suas ameaças são insignificantes para mim, que sou infinitamente superior a você."

"Como disse?"-Kalidasa se enfurece com as palavras de Shaka.

"Como ele consegue ser tão convencido!"-Rama acaba pensando em voz alta.

Shaka desviou sua atenção para Rama ainda suspenso no ar pelo poder de Kalidasa.

"Saiba moleque que se estou aqui é por causa da amizade que prezo por seu mestre."

"Tá ...pode ir embora!"-Rama virou a cara.-"Posso muito bem cuidar de tudo sozinho."

"E dizer a Mu que fiquei impassível, vendo seu discípulo ser morto?"

"Parece que ser impassível é algo que você faz muito bem."

"Percebeu que eu vim para salvar a sua vida insignificante?"-ele se aproxima ficando bem embaixo de Rama.

"Engraçado ouvir isso de um homem que se diz 'o mais próximo de Deus'. Todos os homens que tiveram o privilégio de ostentar o título eram humildes e benevolentes. Qualidades estas que você, obviamente, não possui."

"Ora, você..."-Shaka estava perdendo a paciência.

"Chega dessa conversa inútil!"-gritou Kalidasa.

O servo de Mara ataca, lançando seu cosmo contra Shaka, que o deteve com um simples gesto, ainda 'conversando' com Rama.

"É muita ingratidão da sua parte, moleque!"

"Eu não sou moleque, tenho nome."-Rama também ficou impaciente.-"Leia meus lábios, RA-MA...ops, me esqueci. Você não abre os olhos! E falo isso também metaforicamente."

"E-eles estão me ignorando?"-Kalidasa não acreditava nisso.-"Ninguém me ignora!Hááááááááááaá´!"

Ele volta a atacar Shaka, que revida mandando o ataque de volta. Kalidasa é atingido com violência, sendo jogado para longe. Sua presença não era mais sentida.

Quando Shaka se voltou para brigar novamente, o poder que sustentava Rama no ar se quebrou e este caiu em cima de Shaka. Na queda, pegos de surpresa, acabam caindo os dois ao chão. Rama por cima de Shaka, e suas bocas se tocando em um beijo acidental. Ficaram com as bocas unidas, mas ambos de olhos abertos, atônitos pelo o que estava acontecendo. Shaka afastou Rama que ainda o encarava sem saber o que dizer.

"Isso...isso..."-o cavaleiro gaguejava.

Rama estava sentado, tocando em seus próprios lábios. Depois se ergue e saiu de lá correndo.

"Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu!"-murmurou Shaka passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

Depois tocou em sua boca com as pontas dos dedos. Ainda sentia o gosto da boca de Rama na sua. E era doce.

Rama correu pela trilha e logo saiu de lá. Eles se beijaram! Não foi um beijo propriamente dito, mas seus lábios se tocaram! Isso não podia ter acontecido! Não podia, dizia em pensamentos.E o pior, é que gostou e muito do 'beijo' que trocaram.

Parou de correr ao ver seu Mestre vindo correndo em sua direção.

"Rama! Está tudo bem com você?"-Um olhou ao redor.-"Senti também o cosmo de Shaka por aqui. Onde ele...?

"O senhor Shaka salvou minha vida, mestre."-disse Rama.

"Salvou!"-Mu parecia não acreditar nisso.-"E onde ele está?"

"Não sei. Acho que já foi embora."

Mu notou o nervosismo de Rama e resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Que isso não se repita, Rama."-disse-lhe severamente.-"Pensei que havíamos combinado de você me avisar se sentisse a presença de Mara."

"Sim. Sinto muito, Mu."-Rama desviou o olhar.-"Mas sempre que Mara está envolvido, meu sangue ferve. O maldito matou meus pais, e eu..."

"Rama..."

"Perdão. Eu...eu sei que jamais atingirei a plenitude de meus poderes e alcançar o espírito adormecido de Vishnu enquanto estiver sendo dominado por esses sentimentos negativos."

"Tomei uma decisão."-disse por fim o ariano.-"Venha comigo."

Rama o seguiu, estava intrigado com o que Mu faria agora.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

Quantos reviews! Que bom que estão gostando da fic do Shaka minha gente e agradeço a todos que amam esse loirinho bonitinho, mas muito convencido e...

Shaka: Com licença. Não gostei do convencido.

Juli: Estou dizendo apenas a verdade, nada mais que a verdade, somente a verdade.¬¬

Shaka: Essa não é a verdade. Sou um incompreendido!Ç.Ç

Juli: Sei...¬¬

Shaka: Todos têm inveja por que sou Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, alcancei o 8° sentido primeiro que os outros e tenho altos papos com Buda. U.U

Juli:...¬¬

Shaka: E também porque sou loiro, inteligente, de olhos azuis, lindo! Sou um espetáculo de homem!

Juli: ! (Socorro...)

Shaka: E também...

Juli: Vem cá. Tem algo que me incomoda faz tempo. Como pode ser isso. Você é budista, a reencarnação de Buda e serve uma deusa pagã como a Atena? Me explica isso, ô "espetáculo de homem"!

Shaka: Ó.ò...Bem eu...Hã? (colocando a mão no ouvido como se escutasse algo.)Mu? Que foi? Olha, o Mu tá me chamando vou lá e volto em...alguns anos...Tchau!

Juli:¬¬ Por que será que o Ikki é o único que não aparece aqui?

XD! Delirei de nov! . 

Esqueçam a loucura e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 2:**

O sol ainda não havia aparecido quando Rama já acabava de se vestir e saia do quarto para a cozinha, começando a fazer o café da manhã. Quando Mu e Kiki chegaram, atraídos pelo aroma delicioso do desjejum, a mesa já estava posta.

"Ah, que legal!"-exclamou Kiki alegre, já se sentando na mesa.-"Comida de verdade!"

"Como assim 'comida de verdade'?"-perguntou Mu ligeiramente ofendido.

"Me desculpe, mestre Mu. Mas como cozinheiro o senhor é um grande cavaleiro."-respondeu o adolescente, abocanhando um pão doce.-"Huuuummmmmm..."

"Você cozinhou isso tudo?"-Mu perguntou espantado.

"Sim, Mestre Mu."-respondeu com um sorriso.-"Sempre tive prazer em cozinhar."

"Não vamos nos demorar."-disse Mu sentando à mesa.-"Acabem de comer e vamos treinar."

"Sim!"-responderam os dois discípulos ao mesmo tempo.

Depois do café da manhã, seguiram até os limites do Santuário. Um local cercado por antigos templos em ruínas, e apropriado para um treino.

"Aqui poderemos treinar sem os preocuparmos com as pessoas próximas."-disse Mu.

"Mas, mestre. Nunca treinamos aqui antes."-Kiki estava estranhando.

"Eu quero ver o verdadeiro cosmo de Rama, Kiki."

"Hã? Meu verdadeiro cosmo?"-Rama espantou-se.

"Sim. Você tem o cosmo de um deus, Rama. Apesar de ter nascido humano. Você apenas não teve o treinamento adequado. Acredito que perceberá seu grande poder depois de iniciar seu aprendizado, no entanto, precisa se concentrar."

"Sim, me esforçarei ao máximo."-disse com determinação.

"Se é assim..."-Mu senta sob a sombra de um pilar.-"Os dois, correndo daqui até a Casa de Áries e retornem. Façam isso três vezes."

"QUÊÊÊÊ!"-gritaram Rama e Kiki ao mesmo tempo.

"É só um aquecimento."-respondeu o calmo ariano sorrindo, enquanto seus discípulos se entreolharam desanimados.

Rama e Kiki estavam na metade da terceira e última volta, praticamente sentiam as pernas tão pesadas quanto chumbo, o sol da manhã estava quente e escaldante, sentiam sede e cansaço. Mas mesmo assim, ambos continuavam a manter o ritmo da corrida.

"De...quem...foi a...infeliz idéia...de fazer o ...Santuário em um terreno...cheio de subidas?"-perguntava Rama ofegante.

"Acho...que a...própria Atena..."-respondeu Kiki ao seu lado, igualmente cansado.

"Gênio!"-disse com sarcasmo.-"Logo...se vê que...é a deusa da...sabedoria mesmo."

Ambos ainda tiveram forças para rir. Mas, Rama sentiu uma presença maligna, conhecida, e parou de correr olhando ao redor. A presença desaparecera.

"Rama, seu preguiçoso!"-chamou Kiki, parando de correr também.-"Não para. Tamos quase acabando!"

"S-sim!"-e olhou para trás.-"Kiki, vamos apostar uma corrida! Quem chegar primeiro nas ruínas onde o mestre está, fica livre de lavar as louças do jantar!"

"Sério? Combinado!"-e o rapazinho sai correndo em disparada.

Rama diminui o ritmo da corrida e pega o caminho oposto.

Mu olhava para a trilha esperando que seus discípulos aparecessem, mas sentiu a presença de um cosmo conhecido e olhou para trás. Shaka estava se aproximando, vestindo um sari branco e com seu rosário na mão.

"Estava meditando de novo por aqui?"-perguntou Mu.

"Acredite, aqui costumava ser mais tranqüilo."-respondeu meio mal humorado.

"Qual é o problema, amigo? Ainda está bravo com Rama?"

"Sinceramente, não ligo a mínima para seu discípulo, Mu."-Shaka respondeu ríspido, a simples menção do nome do rapaz atrevido o tirava do sério.-"Com aquele comportamento, certamente se envolverá em muitas desavenças."

"Pensei que não ligasse a mínima para ele."-disse irônico.

Shaka franziu o cenho.

"O que faz por aqui?"-perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Achei que aqui era um lugar apropriado e seguro para testar a força do cosmo de Rama."

"Então sentiu que ele tem um cosmo muito poderoso, embora adormecido?"-comentou Shaka.

"Sim."-olhou para a trilha, onde viu ao longe Kiki que se aproximava.-"Kiki está vindo, mas...onde está Rama?"

"Venci!"-Kiki olha para trás.-"Ué? Ele tava bem atrás de mim!"

"Talvez devesse ensina-lo a cumprir simples exercícios."-comentou Shaka.

"Talvez você deva..."-a resposta de Mu ficou pela metade, pois o cavaleiro sentiu algo estranho. Um cosmo agressivo.

"O que é isso?"-Shaka fitou um ponto no horizonte.-"Sinto esse cosmo, mas não sei onde está a pessoa que o possui!"

"Hã?"-Kiki não entendeu.-"Que cosmo? Não tô sentindo nada."

"É esperto."-comentou Shaka.-"Ele quer se manter sigiloso. Se não fossemos Cavaleiros de ouro, certamente não o sentiríamos."

"Mais alguém o sentiu, Shaka."-Mu olha preocupado para um ponto.-"Rama pode senti-lo e corre perigo! Precisamos encontrá-lo!"

"Precisamos?"-Shaka disse friamente.-"Se ele for realmente o avatar de Vishnu sobreviverá a isso."

"Às vezes, meu amigo, questiono se tem um coração."-e dizendo isso dá-lhe as costas.-"Vamos, Kiki. Não podemos perder tempo!"

Shaka nada respondeu.

Em uma área afastada do Santuário.

Rama caminha com cautela por entre as árvores de um bosque, quando chegou a uma bela clareira. No meio desta, um pequeno lago, de águas límpidas e cristalinas. No meio do lago, havia uma rocha e sentado nela um homem.

Este homem usava um sari azul escuro, tinha traços serenos, indiano, cabelos curtos, e parecia estar em meditação. Mas ele abriu os olhos, revelando serem vermelhos, assim que Rama se aproximou.

"Você é Rama Biswas?"-perguntou sereno.

"Sim. Mas você não é Mara!"-Rama olha ao redor.

"Sou um humilde servo do senhor Mara. Sou Kalidasa."-ele responde sorrindo e se ergue.-"Fui enviado por meu mestre para matar você."

Rama nada responde, coloca as mãos unidas como se rezasse e começa a entoar um mantra.

"OM NARAYANA VIDAMAHE VASUDEVAYA DHI MAHI TANNO VISHNU PRACODAYATA."

"Esse mantra não o protegerá de mim!"-Kalidasa saltou e atacou Rama com seu Cosmo.

O Cosmo agressivo refletiu na barreira que envolvia Rama. Kalidasa ficou com o semblante sombrio.

"Não desejo a sua morte, Kalidasa."-respondeu Rama, olhando-o severamente.-"Meu assunto é com seu mestre."

"Minha morte?"-ele começa a gargalhar.-"Se você tivesse despertado o espírito do Preservador eu até que temeria ante suas bravatas, mas ainda é um simples mortal."

Kalidasa faz com que seu cosmo aumente e ergue a mão contra Rama. De repente, Rama se vê erguido no ar por uma força poderosa.

"O que?"

"Vou esmagar todos os ossos de seu corpo."-e dizendo isso, começa a fechar a mão, devagar.

Rama começa a sentir uma grande dor, como se uma mão gigante estivesse segurando seu corpo e o esmagasse devagar. Seu grito de dor ecoa pelo bosque.

"Há, há, há, há..."-Kalidasa ria diante da dor de seu oponente.-"Você não me parece grande coisa. Por que será que o mestre tanto teme você?"

"Eu também não imagino o que este rapaz impertinente pode fazer que ameaça tanto o seu mestre a ponto de invadir os limites do Santuário apenas para mata-lo."

Kalidasa e Rama olharam em direção a voz e viram Shaka de Virgem se aproximando.

"Quem é você? Deseja também morrer?"-indagou Kalidasa.

Shaka sorriu e disse com desdém.

"Suas ameaças são insignificantes para mim, que sou infinitamente superior a você."

"Como disse?"-Kalidasa se enfurece com as palavras de Shaka.

"Como ele consegue ser tão convencido!"-Rama acaba pensando em voz alta.

Shaka desviou sua atenção para Rama ainda suspenso no ar pelo poder de Kalidasa.

"Saiba moleque que se estou aqui é por causa da amizade que prezo por seu mestre."

"Tá ...pode ir embora!"-Rama virou a cara.-"Posso muito bem cuidar de tudo sozinho."

"E dizer a Mu que fiquei impassível, vendo seu discípulo ser morto?"

"Parece que ser impassível é algo que você faz muito bem."

"Percebeu que eu vim para salvar a sua vida insignificante?"-ele se aproxima ficando bem embaixo de Rama.

"Engraçado ouvir isso de um homem que se diz 'o mais próximo de Deus'. Todos os homens que tiveram o privilégio de ostentar o título eram humildes e benevolentes. Qualidades estas que você, obviamente, não possui."

"Ora, você..."-Shaka estava perdendo a paciência.

"Chega dessa conversa inútil!"-gritou Kalidasa.

O servo de Mara ataca, lançando seu cosmo contra Shaka, que o deteve com um simples gesto, ainda 'conversando' com Rama.

"É muita ingratidão da sua parte, moleque!"

"Eu não sou moleque, tenho nome."-Rama também ficou impaciente.-"Leia meus lábios, RA-MA...ops, me esqueci. Você não abre os olhos! E falo isso também metaforicamente."

"E-eles estão me ignorando?"-Kalidasa não acreditava nisso.-"Ninguém me ignora!Hááááááááááaá´!"

Ele volta a atacar Shaka, que revida mandando o ataque de volta. Kalidasa é atingido com violência, sendo jogado para longe. Sua presença não era mais sentida.

Quando Shaka se voltou para brigar novamente, o poder que sustentava Rama no ar se quebrou e este caiu em cima de Shaka. Na queda, pegos de surpresa, acabam caindo os dois ao chão. Rama por cima de Shaka, e suas bocas se tocando em um beijo acidental. Ficaram com as bocas unidas, mas ambos de olhos abertos, atônitos pelo o que estava acontecendo. Shaka afastou Rama que ainda o encarava sem saber o que dizer.

"Isso...isso..."-o cavaleiro gaguejava.

Rama estava sentado, tocando em seus próprios lábios. Depois se ergue e saiu de lá correndo.

"Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu!"-murmurou Shaka passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

Depois tocou em sua boca com as pontas dos dedos. Ainda sentia o gosto da boca de Rama na sua. E era doce.

Rama correu pela trilha e logo saiu de lá. Eles se beijaram! Não foi um beijo propriamente dito, mas seus lábios se tocaram! Isso não podia ter acontecido! Não podia, dizia em pensamentos.E o pior, é que gostou e muito do 'beijo' que trocaram.

Parou de correr ao ver seu Mestre vindo correndo em sua direção.

"Rama! Está tudo bem com você?"-Um olhou ao redor.-"Senti também o cosmo de Shaka por aqui. Onde ele...?

"O senhor Shaka salvou minha vida, mestre."-disse Rama.

"Salvou!"-Mu parecia não acreditar nisso.-"E onde ele está?"

"Não sei. Acho que já foi embora."

Mu notou o nervosismo de Rama e resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Que isso não se repita, Rama."-disse-lhe severamente.-"Pensei que havíamos combinado de você me avisar se sentisse a presença de Mara."

"Sim. Sinto muito, Mu."-Rama desviou o olhar.-"Mas sempre que Mara está envolvido, meu sangue ferve. O maldito matou meus pais, e eu..."

"Rama..."

"Perdão. Eu...eu sei que jamais atingirei a plenitude de meus poderes e alcançar o espírito adormecido de Vishnu enquanto estiver sendo dominado por esses sentimentos negativos."

"Tomei uma decisão."-disse por fim o ariano.-"Venha comigo."

Rama o seguiu, estava intrigado com o que Mu faria agora.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo3

BHAGAVAD GITÂ CAPÍTULO: 3 

Rama seguia Mu, com a cabeça baixa, pensando no que houve minutos atrás. Instintivamente tocou seus lábios, e balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos naquele homem arrogante e irritante.

Como podia ter gostado de algo que nem deveria ser considerado um beijo de verdade? Sorriu imaginando a confusão que se passava na cabeça do cavaleiro a respeito disso. Pois ele devia pensar que...

"Rama."-Mu chamou seu nome, assim que chegaram na casa de Áries.-"Devido ao o que aconteceu hoje, tão perto do Santuário, me fez ver que seus inimigos realmente querem a sua morte, para se arriscarem a enfrentar os Cavaleiros de Atena. Como seu mestre, também sou responsável pela sua segurança."

"Mestre Mu, eu já me desculpei por..."-Mu ergue a mão pedindo silêncio.

"Minha decisão Rama, e quero que a acate, é que a partir de amanhã passará a treinar comigo todas as manhãs..."-Rama sorriu, não era tão difícil assim, achou que estava com problemas.-"E as tardes, até altas horas se necessário for, com Shaka de Virgem."

"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!"

"Exatamente o que ouviu. Peço que deixe de lado qualquer sentimento negativo que tenha por meu amigo, e o trate com o devido respeito, pois ele também será seu mestre."-Mu lhe dá as costas.-"Não sairá do Santuário sem a companhia de um de nós e..."-Rama abaixou a cabeça, com desânimo.-"E corra cinco vezes ao redor do Santuário! Seu treino só começou."

Rama literalmente caiu no chão.

"Eu não nasci pra isso."-lamentou-se.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaka estava sentado em um dos muitos lugares no coliseu, em um canto isolado, enquanto os cavaleiros e soldados assistiam a luta entre dois jovens aprendizes, ele se encontrava com o pensamento distante. Ainda pensava no 'beijo' que Rama havia lhe dado.

Custava a acreditar no que houve. Estava certo que o que aconteceu foi causado por um acidente, não era culpa de ninguém, mas ele se sentia muito confuso.

Nunca pode imaginar que beijaria um rapaz! E fosse gostar do beijo! Ainda bem que ninguém mais havia visto aquilo, e certamente nem ele ou Rama comentariam algo a respeito

"Ei, Shaka...dormiu com alguém aqui?"-perguntou Milo brincalhão, dando um tapa nas costas do cavaleiro vendo-o ficar sem graça e vermelho.

"O que disse? Milo eu não me lembro de ter-lhe dado liberdades para tais brincadeiras comigo!"-disse Shaka ranzinza.

"Cara! Que estresse! Eu tava brincando! Você chegou parecendo estar no mundo da lua, não cumprimentou ninguém e nem desfilou nenhum de seus comentários irônicos à nós que estranhei!"-Milo colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu como um garoto.-"Quase valeu a pena arriscar perdeu os cinco sentidos só pra ver essa sua cara vermelha!"

"Cale-se, Milo!"-Shaka desviou sua atenção aos garotos da arena.

"Ei o que foi?"-Milo fechou um olho e o fitou com o outro aberto como se o examinasse.-"Essa cara...aquela cara que você fazia agorinha a pouco...ta com cara de quem viu o passarinho verde!"

"Eu não estou com cara de nada, escorpião!"-Shaka levantou-se irritado.-"Por que não diz essas asneiras sem sentido ao Kamus. Ele sim tem uma paciência digna de um budista para aturá-lo..."

"AH! VOCÊ TÁ COM CARA DE QUEM BEIJOU ALGUEM HOJE!"-Milo gritou apontando o dedo para ele, rindo, e gargalhando mais ainda quando Shaka quase caiu das pernas com o comentário.-"Cara! Acertei!"

"O que sabe Milo?"-Shaka o encarou, mesmo com os olhos fechados, Milo poderia perceber que ele o fuzilava.-"Então?"

"Calma aí, Shaka!"-Milo pedia, temendo pelos seus sentidos.-"Não sei de nada...verdade."

Shaka começou a se afastar.

"Mas quando sentimos um cosmo hostil pelas imediações, Saga e eu fomos investigar e vimos algo interessante."-falou sorrindo.

Desta vez, Shaka caiu das pernas.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Tem certeza de que o Cosmo que sentiu veio deste lado, Milo?"-Saga perguntou pela enésima vez, crente de que haviam se perdido no bosque.

"Mas é claro que tenho. Não confia em mim?"

"Bem..."-Saga disfarçou olhando para o lado.

"Cara...me emociona até as lágrimas a imagem que vocês tem de mim."-Milo ironizou.

"Shhh..."-Saga fez um gesto, para Milo calar-se.-"Sinto o tal cosmo...e o de Shaka também. Vamos por aqui."

Eles correram pela vegetação, até alcançarem uma clareira, onde havia um lago. Saga parou de repente, Milo bateu em suas costas. Ele ia reclamar, mas Saga o faz se abaixar, forçando-o com a mão em sua cabeça.

"Qu..?"

"Quieto!"-sussurrou e apontou para a clareira.

Milo presenciou, boquiaberto, a cena do beijo acidental entre Shaka e Rama.

**Fim do Flashback...**

"Então, né..."-disse Milo, coçando a cabeça sem graça.-"Deu pra ver que o garoto literalmente caiu em cima de você e..."

"Por Buda!"-Shaka murmurou e depois agarrou Milo pelo colarinho.-"Se disse algo a alguém, prepare-se para ir visitar um dos seis mundos. Entendeu?"

"Ta. Me larga que ainda preciso respirar!"-Shaka o largou.-"Ei, sou seu amigo! Não ia ficar falando de algo tão intimo com todos do Santuário. Lógico que se fosse o Mu que flagrasse vocês, talvez meio mundo soubesse disso e..."

"Dá pra parar de falar tantas coisas inúteis?"-Shaka sentia dor de cabeça.

"Deixe então concluir o que ia dizer."-Shaka suspirou exasperado, esperando outra asneira.-"Saga e eu concordamos que você precisa de uma mulher!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

O longo dia havia chegado ao fim, a noite já havia surgido e tudo estava escuro, apenas as tochas dos sentinelas e o luar iluminavam o Santuário.

E Rama se sentia sem forças.

Mu pegou pesado nos exercícios físicos e mentais, fora que havia concluído o treino com uma sessão de lutas com ele. Sentia boa parte de seu corpo dolorido, como se não bastasse o que sofreu nas mãos de Kalidasa, ainda sofreu duros golpes de seu mestre.

Mas alguma coisa boa aconteceu, por um momento conseguiu acender seu cosmo e contra atacar Mu, com a habilidade de um guerreiro. Foi rápido, chegou a surpreender seu mestre, mas mesmo assim estava longe de seu ideal. Precisava ser tão forte quanto o Cavaleiro de Áries, quanto seus antecessores, se quisesse cumprir seu destino.

Kiki e Mu haviam ido à frente, era a vez do rapazinho preparar o jantar, então não tinha pressa. Queria chegar lá, tomar um banho e apenas dormir. Sentou-se sobre uma pedra e começou a admirar a grande lua cheia por entre as colunas e ruínas do Santuário, imaginando a beleza que aquele lugar deveria ter tido tempos atrás. A última vez que admirou um céu assim, foi ao lado de sua família, quando esteve no Camboja com eles. Engraçado que se lembrasse de algo que aconteceu quando tinha apenas oito anos, talvez porque foi a última lembrança feliz que teve ao lado deles.

Começou a se lembrar de uma época mais feliz em sua vida. Não sabia ainda os motivos que levaram um professor universitário de História, como seu pai, a fugir da Índia com a família, desconhecia que eles haviam abandonado uma vida confortável Nova Déli para proteger seu bem mais precioso.

Fechou os olhos, retornando ao passado...

"Rama, Raga-Si! Não se afastem!"-gritou o pai aos filhos gêmeos que corriam à frente.

"Ananda. Deixe eles se divertirem!"-queixou-se a esposa a ele.

"Desculpe, Rahula."-Ananda pegou a mão da esposa.-"Sabe que eu sou um pai zeloso demais!"

"Parece a mãe deles!"-ela brincou.

"Pai, mãe!"-chamou a menina, apontando para um dos muros do enorme templo.-"Olhem o Rama subindo ali!"

"Rama, desça daí!"-desesperou-se o pai, correndo atrás dele, enquanto sua esposa ria.-"O templo de Angkor Wat, não é um parque de diversões!"

"Ta."-o menino sapeca desceu logo.

"Pai. Que lugar é esse?"-perguntou a menina curiosa.

"Angkor Wat, é o maior templo religioso construído em homenagem à Vishnu."-ele lhe explicava.-"Tem capacidade para 80 mil pessoas!"

"É muita gente, papai?"

"É sim."-ele acaricia os cabelos negros e curtos da criança.-"Sabem quem é Vishnu?"

"Sim."-disse o menino empolgado.-"Mamãe contou a história de Vishnu. E do príncipe Rama, de onde tiraram meu nome!"

"E o meu nome?"-queixou-se a menina.

"Sua mãe leu um lindo poema sobre uma linda princesa chamada Raga-Si."-disse-lhe o pai, fazendo-lhe cócegas.-"E decidimos que você é a nossa princesa.Vamos. Está ficando tarde."

"Sim!"-responderam alegremente.

Naquela noite, quando seus pais dormiam, Raga-Si ouviu um som, uma suave canção. Ela cutucou o irmão que dormia também.

"Rama! Acorda!"

"Que é?"-respondeu sonolento.

"Tão me chamando."-disse a menina.

"Quem?"

"Não sei."

A menina calçou as sandálias e saiu pelos fundos. O irmão preocupado, resolveu acompanhá-la. Eles saíram da pequena vila e pegaram o caminho em direção ao templo de Angkor Wat. Lá foram atraídos pela voz melodiosa de uma mulher, que parecia estar cantando, entoando um mantra.

Entraram no templo e encontraram uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos negros, em pé sobre uma flor de lótus, suas vestes eram amarelas, e usava uma guirlanda de flores, e uma grande jóia sobre o colo . Ela avistou os inocentes e sorriu ao vê-los.

"Quem é você?"-perguntou a menina.

A aparição sorriu.

"Vejam quem sou. E quem é você."- ."-disse com uma voz melodiosa.- "Eu o esperava, meu avatar! Bem vindo, você que já foi um dia Matsya, Kurma, Varaha, Narasimha, Vamana, Parasurama, Krishna, Kalki e do príncipe Ramachandra."

Uma luz envolveu todo o templo, quase cegando os pequeninos. No lugar da bela mulher estava um homem jovem agora. Ele estava em pé, sobre uma serpente, e tinha quatro braços, tendo em cada mão um lótus, um disco, uma concha e uma massa.

"Eu sou Vishnu."´-disse-lhes.

Já era alta madrugada quando Ananda percebeu a ausência dos filhos e saiu procurando por eles.

"**_Ananda..._**"-uma voz gutural o chamou.

Ananda Biswas olhou para trás, e deu um grito, que ecoou pela mata, chegando ao templo. Rama e Raga-Si se assustam ao reconhecer a voz do pai.

"Papai!"-a menina corre em direção a saída.

"Pare criança!"-pediu Vishnu.-"Se sai do templo, com certeza morrerá!"

Raga-Si foi detida pelo irmão, mas eles ouvem o pai chamá-las.

"**_Rama...Raga-Si...venham aqui fora!_**"-ele chamava.

Da porta do templo, eles viram o pai andando em sua direção cambaleante. Havia algo diferente nele.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Não seja ridículo, Milo!"

A voz irritada de Shaka fez Rama acordar de seus pensamentos. Franziu o cenho, a última pessoa que queria encontrar era ele. Ele apareceu sendo seguido por outro rapaz de longos cabelos azuis.

"Ah, vamos!"-Milo insistia.-"Se não concordar em ir com a galera para a boate, o Saga e o Kanon disseram que vão convencê-lo!"

"Buda! Kanon é um homem casado e pensa em ir pra farra?"-espantou-se.

"Noite dos rapazes! E ele só bebe e joga, não faz nada de mais!"-Milo explicava.

"Eu já disse e repito. Não vou a nenhuma farra e..."

Parou de falar ao perceber a presença de Rama. O aprendiz de Mu o olhou indiferente, Milo ficou calado, só observando o que poderia acontecer.

Shaka não mais mantinha os olhos fechados, observando o rosto de Rama que parecia tenso, triste. Imaginou o motivo dessa tristeza. Sem querer o seu olhar pousou sobre os lábios de Rama, estremeceu.

"Eu irei Milo."-concordou.

Rama o olhou indiferente, depois levantou-se e seguiu de volta a Casa de Áries.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chegando em casa, Rama seguiu direto ao seu quarto. Dizia a si mesmo que o fato de Shaka ir pra farra a noite não estava incomodando. Respirou fundo, entrou no banheiro e despiu-se para um banho relaxante.

Parou diante de um espelho, observando sua imagem. Não poderia nunca deixar que soubessem seu segredo. Jurou que nunca contaria a ninguém. Que o fato de esconder isso, a protegia de Mara, e de seu mestre Ravana, até estar pronto.

Ninguém poderia saber que era Raga-Si.

Continua...

Notas:

Quando citei que Kanon era casado, é porque minhas histórias estão interligadas, formando um só universo. Veja a fic Intrigante Atração e leia essa história.

Angkor Wat é o maior templo religioso do Oriente. Fica no Camboja.

De acordo com a história, Ananda era o nome do sobrinho e discípulo favorito de Buda. Rahula era o nome da tia de Sidarta , o Buda, que o criou após a morte prematura da mãe.

Vishnu é representado também em pé, sobre um lótus ou uma serpente. Representa o sábio indicando a busca do conhecimento. Apresenta quatro braços, tendo em cada mão um lótus (o conhecimento que sustenta a pureza da mente), um disco (a destruição da ignorância e dos apegos), uma concha (a origem da existência, os cinco elementos) e uma arma, a massa (o poder do conhecimento, o poder do tempo).

Quando mostrei Vishnu sob a forma feminina queria mostrar que em certos pontos do Oriente, ele é representado como uma mulher, ou seja, ele/ela assume a forma que quizer. Também foi influencia de Shurato. Lá a Vishnu é mulher.


	5. Capítulo 4

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Shaka imaginava o que fazia ali. Como se deixou levar pelas idéias pervertidas de Milo? Deveria estar em casa, meditando, ao invés de estar ali naquele lugar que considerada um antro de perdição, com seus companheiros que se embebedavam.

Sentia-se incomodado ali. Não era o seu ambiente, e ainda usava um blazer azul marinho, estava desacostumado a usar aquilo. Sempre que viajava, usava ternos mas quase sempre estava com suas habituais roupas. Os saris combinavam mais com ele do que aquela roupa. E não gostava de ser o alvo dos olhares das mulheres próximas.

Suspirou, olhando para o suco de frutas que pediu ao barman, depois lançou um olhar para a porta, esperando a primeira oportunidade de seus amigos se distraírem e ir embora...Mas isso parecia uma missão impossível.

Milo não lhe dava trégua, parecia determinado a tornar sua noite 'inesquecível'.

"E aí, Shakito?"-disse o escorpião, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro e retirando imediatamente diante do olhar reprovador do outro.-"Já escolheu uma das beldades aqui para lhe fazer companhia?"

"Em primeiro lugar, Shakito é sua outra encarnação."-respondeu mal humorado.-" E em segundo lugar, não me interessa essas mulheres frívolas. E em terceiro...vou pra casa. Boa noite."-ele levantou-se e disse ao barman, apontando para Milo.-"Ele paga a minha conta."

"Ah, qualé!"-o cavaleiro reclamou, seguindo Shaka.-"Dá uma chance pra se divertir!"

"Essa não é, definitivamente, minha idéia de diversão."-respoindeu apontando para os lados, mostrando o ambioente escuro, cheio de pessoas, esfumaçado, e a musica alta.-"Vou pra casa."

"E como o 'Homem mais próximo de Deus' se diverte?"-Milo ironizou.-"Diz aí , Shaka. Qual foi a ultima vez que se permitiu fazer coisas realmente divertidas?"

Shaka parou e pensou um pouco, depois respondeu:

"Acho que quando ainda éramos crianças...e costumávamos escapar dos olhares de nossos mestres e aprontávamos pelo Santuário."

"ainda se lembra disso!"-espantou-se depois disse.-"Cara, isso me deu uma idéia. Espera aqui. Vou ver quem ta afim de ir embora e vamos fazer algo que não fazemos desde que éramos garotos."

"Do que está falando?"

"Você verá."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rama, ou melhor, Raga-Si não conseguia conciliar o sono. Estava pensando se Shaka estava se divertindo com os outros e de que maneira estaria se divertindo. E por que se preocupava com isso?

Era o calor, decidiu. O calor não a deixava dormir.

Resolveu colocar suas roupas e sair, encontrou Mu sentado na sala, lendo um livro. Voltou para o quarto, não queria ficar dando satisfações para ele sobre a volta pelo Santuário que queria fazer. Resolveu pular a janela, apesar de saber que isso lhe daria muito problemas, caso ele descobrisse.

Ela se lembrou de que havia uma fonte, de águas límpidas, que ficava próximo ao Santuário. Era o lugar preferido das amazonas para se banharem e se refrescarem do calor. Nenhum homem se atrevia a ir lá, e como era tarde da noite, nenhuma amazona também.

Tudo o que queria era se refrescar e depois voltaria para casa o mais rápido possível.

Ao chegar na fonte, que brotava de um monte, retirou as roupas e mergulhou imediatamente em sua águas, tentando relaxar e esquecer as preocupações de sua vida por alguns minutos.

Mas um inesperado som chama a sua atenção.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sinceramente, eu não sei se devemos fazer isso."-Shaka resmungava.-"Não somos mais crianças."

"Até que parece ser divertido!"-falou Kanon.-"Costumávamos espionar as amazonas tomarem banho ali. Se lembra, Milo?"

"Vocês dois eram os piores."-falou Saga.

"Você e o Aioros também não eram santos."-retrucou Kanon rindo da cara que o irmão fez.

"Isso é ridículo."-falou Shaka.-"Eu nem deveria estar aqui."

"Ei, ei..."-Milo se aproximando.-"Tenta se divertir cara...você recusou conhecer algumas garotas, pelo menos tenta se divertir com os velhos amigos."-depois sussurrou.-"Pegou mal você não querer nada com as meninas lá da boate!"

"Milo..."-ficando nervoso.

"Vão começar a achar que você gostou de beijar o garoto..."

"MILO!"-Shaka gritou alterado, ficando vermelho quando todos o olharam espantados. Respirou fundo e sussurrou para o escorpião.-"Eu não gostei de beijar um garoto. E Já disse que foi um acidente! Tenho certeza que ele ficou tão constrangido quanto eu com a situação! E eu não preciso provar a ninguém que sou homem, ficando com suas 'amiguinhas'."

"Se você diz isso."

"UUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"-Aldebaran bocejando exageradamente.-"Acho que vou para casa dormir."

"Eu também."-Shaka estava dando meia volta, mas Milo e Saga o impediram.

"Que é isso? Você tem que se divertir!"-disse Milo.

"Estamos preocupados com você."-falou Saga.

"Acreditem, não precisam se preocupar comigo."

"Chegamos!"-avisou Kanon.-"Ei. Tem alguém ali!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raga-Si ouviu vozes se aproximando, que falta de sorte. Era melhor dar um jeito de pegar as roupas e ir embora antes que a vissem. Olhou ao redor e as roupas estavam sobre os arbustos onde colocara, ia saindo mas...

"Acreditem, não precisam se preocupar comigo."

"Chegamos!"-avisou Kanon.-"Ei. Tem alguém ali!"

SHAKA! Era a voz de Shaka de Virgem e de outros homens! Imediatamente, levada pelo instinto, voltou a mergulhar nas águas, ficando só com a cabeça de fora.

"Ei, é o discípulo do Mu...Como é o nome?"-Milo tentava se lembrar.

"Rama."-respondeu Shaka, arqueando a sobrancelha curioso.

"Ei teve a mesma idéia que a gente!"-falou Kanon.

"Eu...eu..."-Raga-Si não sabia o que dizer. Que situação mais constrangedora!

"Bem. Vou indo!"-disse Aldebaran saindo.-"Até amanhã."

"BELEZA!"Milo foi tirando as roupas e ficou completamente nu.

Raga-Si ficou vermelhissima de vergonha, ao vê-lo naquele estado. Kanon e Saga fizeram o mesmo, todos mergulharam nas águas. Raga-si escondeu-se ainda mais na água.

"Seu mestre deixou que saísse?"-perguntou Kanon se aproximando de Raga-si.

"Na verdade...não."-respondeu se afastando. Lamentou a idéia de ter vindo nadar nessa noite. E agora? Como sair dessa situação? Eles vão descobrir que é uma mulher! E o pior, mesmo com os olhos fechados, ela sentia que Shaka praticamente o vigiava, parecia que estava enxergando sua alma!

"Você não vem Shaka?"-perguntou Saga.

"Não."-ele respondeu assumindo a posição de flor de lótus sobre uma pedra, estranhando Rama estar tão constrangido com eles ali.-"Fiquem a vontade."

"Ah, estraga prazeres."-resmungou Milo e depois ele virou-se e subiu em uma pedra.-"Ei, gente! Não fiquem aí parados como se fossem estátuas! Desafio qualquer um a dar um salto melhor que o meu. Desafio até você, Rama!"

"A-acredito que nunca conseguiria..."-vermelha e tentando não ver o cavaleiro nu.

"Ei, Kanon. Acho que estamos intimidando o garoto."-Saga cochichando para o irmão.

"Hum. Talvez ele está assim por vergonha."

"Vergonha do que?"-Saga arqueou a sobrancelha.-"Só tem homem aqui."

"Vai ver que o...amiguinho dele..."-Kanon fez um gesto com os dedos indicador e polegar.-"Seja pequeno perto do nosso."

"Será?"

"Por Bhrama!"-Raga-Si rezava em pensamentos.-"E agora?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por causa do calor, Mu sentou-se na porta de sua casa admirando a noite estrelada e a paz que reinava no lugar agora. Viu seu amigo Aldebaran aproximando-se, com o semblante cansado.

"Já de volta, Aldebaran?"Mu sorriu.-"Nem deve ser uma da manhã."

"Pois é."-Aldebaran bocejou.-"Os outros resolveram nadar na fonte. Eu to com muito sono pra isso."

"Na fonte?"-ele sorriu.-"Se aquelas pedras falassem que histórias contariam?"

"Hehehe, mas hoje não teriam muito que dizer."-Aldebaran ia subindo mas parou como se lembrasse de algo.-"Seu aluno está lá também."

"Quem? Kiki?"-Mu estranhou.-"Mas ele está dormindo!"

"Não...o outro...Rama"-Aldebaran virou-se e Mu havia desaparecido.-"Ué...cadê ele?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaka havia se cansado das infantilidades de seus amigos e resolveu que era mais do que hora de ir embora. Deveria ter ido com Aldebaran. De repente, sentiu um Cosmo conhecido, e uma enorme pedra despencou dos céus dentro da fonte, provocando uma enorme onda, que caiu sobre as cabeças de Saga, Kanon e Milo.

Na confusão armada, Raga-Si aproveitou-se e saiu, escondendo-se atrás de alguns arbustos e procurando as roupas. Então, alguém lhe estende as mesma a sua frente. Olhou receosa para cima e viu Mu, que mantinha o rosto virado para não vê-la.

"Coloca logo e vá pra casa!"-ordenou com calma.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e se vestia. Shaka viu Mu entretido com algo atrás de uns arbustos e intrigado foi até ele.

"Mu...O que faz aqui?"-Raga-Si e Mu levaram um susto.

"Shaka! Eu...nada não."-disfarçou, escondendo Raga-Si com o corpo, e fazendo um gesto com a mão nas costas para que ela saísse de lá.-"Aldebaran disse que estavam aqui e vim ver como estavam..."

"O que está escondendo?"-Shaka passou por ele e olhou os arbustos. Mas não havia ninguém, Mu suspirou aliviado.

"Escondendo algo?"-ele disse ofendido.-"Ora, meu amigo. Que pergunta sem cabimento!"

"Ei, cadê o Rama?"-perguntou Milo olhando pros lados.-"Será que afogou-se com essa pedra?"

"Não. Ele foi pra casa."-respondeu Mu.-"Estava aqui sem ordens."

"Cara mal educado. Nem disse tchau."-comentou Kanon.

"Como essa pedra caiu aqui?"-Saga olhou para o monte-"Esse lugar não parecia que ia haver desmoronamento."

"Acidentes acontecem."-disse Mu.

"Engraçado."-comentou Shaka.-"A pedra não parece ter rolado pelo monte, e sim jogada dele...como se alguém quisesse isso."-olhou para Mu.

"Você está imaginando isso."-retrucou o ariano.-"Tenho que ir. Está muito tarde. Ah, Shaka...amanhã Rama treinará com você."

"Amanhã!"-Shaka espantou-se.

"Isso mesmo."-disse-lhe.-"Até amanhã."

Shaka apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Havia algo errado aqui, principalmente com o estranho comportamento de seu amigo Mu. Parecia que ele queria esconder algo ou alguém.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Na casa de Áries.

"RAGA-SI! RAMA! Ah, nem sei como chama-la!"-Mu raramente perdia a paciência, mas 'seu discípulo' com suas atitudes irresponsáveis, estava levando-o ao limite.-"Você enlouqueceu?"

"Eu não pensei que eles iriam aparecer."-respondeu sem graça.

"Você me pediu que guardasse seu segredo e me contou os seus motivos. Mas você está sendo imprudente!"-falava com ela como se fosse uma criança.-"Seja mais cuidadosa. Achei que Shaka estava desconfiado de algo."

"Sei que não lhe agrada mentir para seus amigos, mestre. Por isso, peço perdão!"

"Não precisa se preocupar."-ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.-"Vá dormir, amanhã treinará com Shaka."

"Ohhhh..."- ela fez uma careta.-"Tenho mesmo?"

Mu apenas a olhou com severidade.

"Ok..."-suspirou.-"Mas ele é um chato!"

Dizendo isso foi para o quarto. Encostou na porta e lembrou dele esta noite, muito bonito de blazer azul marinho, em nada lembrava o homem que andava de sari para cima e para baixo pelo Santuário.

"Chato...mas irritantemente bonito!"-resmungou antes de se jogar na cama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaka se preparava para dormir, mas uma idéia havia fixado em sua mente. Seus sentidos o estavam alertando. Mu e Rama escondiam algo, ou melhor dizendo, Mu escondia algo sobre Rama.

Ele havia percebido que quem jogara a pedra fora Mu usando sua telecinesia, e que quando os outros ainda estavam distraídos, ele conversou com alguém escondido nos arbustos. Com certeza Rama.

Sentia algo errado...e iria descobrir o que era.

Continua...

Ufa...demorou mas aí outro capítulo!

Obrigada pelos reviews carinhosos e a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando o fic.

A cena da fonte foi claramente inspirada em Mulan, meu...morro de rir dessa cena cada vez que eu assisto ao desenho.

Obrigada a Pandora-amamiya por revisar a fic!


	6. Capítulo 5

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

Juli: Mais um capítulo, finalmente, e...

Mu: Parou! Parou!

Juli: Tava bom demais para ser verdade! ¬¬

Mu: Que idéia foi aquela de me trancar no armário enquanto escrevia o capítulo anterior? Eu não apareci para a nossa conversa antes da fic começar! Ò.ó

Juli: E escrevi o capítulo numa velocidade com isso...u.u

Mu: Ò.Ó Além de não fazer nenhum fic comigo como personagem principal, ainda tenho que agüentar esse tratamento humilhante?

Juli: ...

Mu: T.T Você me odeia!

Juli: ''

Mu: T.T...snif, snif...

Juli: Prometo solenemente que farei um fic para você de aniversário, tá?

Mu: Jura? T.T

Juli: Sim.

Mu: Então tá.

Juli: Vamos ao fic. Antes que alguém mais apareça...

**Capítulo 5:**

Era um sonho muito bom. Lá estava sua família, como se nada houvesse acontecido a eles. Seu pai, sua mãe, seu irmão e ela...como naquela última tarde feliz que passaram juntos antes de tudo, antes de saber seu destino,...

Ela se sentia bem com isso. Estava feliz como fora quando menina. Não era necessário se esconder, não precisava mentir que era Rama. Ela era Raga-Si. De repente, os céus escureceram, e seus entes queridos foram se afastando, por mais que corresse, não conseguia alcança-los, sentiu-se sem forças.

Caiu de joelhos ao chão, lágrimas nos olhos. Mas ouviu uma suave canção. Uma canção folclórica de sua terra, saudosa, entoada por uma voz masculina e melodiosa. Levantou o olhar e o viu, parado diante dela, semblante sereno, impossível de ser descrito, usando um sari branco, e segurando na mão direita um rosário. Era Shaka.

Ele lhe estende a mão, e lhe sorri. Ela aceita a mão estendida e com a ajuda dele se levanta, então Shaka a pua contra seu corpo, enlaçando-a pela cintura, e aproxima o rosto do dela.

"Estou aqui..."-murmurou antes de seus lábios tocarem os seus e...

"LEVANTA!"-a voz de Mu faz Rama despertar do sonho.

"MU!"-Rama, ou melhor Raga-Si, levanta assustada. Confusa olhou pela janela e ainda estava escuro, sem qualquer menção do dia surgindo. Do outro lado da porta, ele a chama de novo.-"Que horas são?"

"Quatro da manhã."-respondeu o ariano calmamente.

"O QUÊ?"-o grito dela o assustou.-"Mas ainda é madrugada!"

"Shaka avisou-se que quer você lá em seu templo às quatro e meia para iniciar seu treinamento. Por isso, apresse-se."-e saiu.

Rama se jogou na cama.

"Odeio aquele loiro de farmácia!"-e colocou o travesseiro no rosto e gritou, extravasando a raiva.

"Ele vai chegar às quatro e meia em ponto."-avisou Mu outra vez, batendo na porta.-"Levanta, preguiçosa."

Com um gemido de insatisfação, ela levantou-se sem vontade nenhuma.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaka estava esperando em frente a Casa de Áries, usava um sari branco, e não parecia nada satisfeito. Além de treinar contra a vontade aquele rapaz petulante, ainda o fazia esperar. Como todo bom virginiano, ele detestava que as coisas não saíssem como planejava.

Rama apareceu, com o olhar sonolento, visivelmente contrariado.

"Está atrasado!"-avisou Shaka.

"São quatro e trinta e cinco. Não to tão atrasado assim."-defendeu-se.

"Se eu digo que o treino começará às quatro e meia da manhã, é porque começará nessa hora!"-respondeu mal humorado.-"Todos os meus discípulos eram disciplinados na questão de respeito aos horários que eu imponho."

"Parece que alguém não dormiu bem essa noite...alem de mim, que ainda poderia estar dormindo!"-Rama resmungou.

"Em geral, os do signo de Áries são mais organizados com os horários."

"Não sou do signo de Áries. Sou de Peixes."-respondeu mal humorada.

"PEIXES?"-Shaka espantou-se.-"Então deveria ser treinada por Afrodite!"

"Ainda não conheci esse Afrodite."

"Chega de enrolação. Vamos!"-chamou aborrecido.

Seguiram ainda na escuridão, parcialmente iluminada pela lua e estrelas, até chegarem em uma campina, afastada do Santuário. A ampla campina possuía uma solitária árvore, a qual Shaka se dirigiu, sentando em seguida sob ela, em posição de lótus. Depois indicou que seu aluno fizesse o mesmo diante dele com um gesto da mão.

"Mu havia me dito que você ainda não despertou completamente seu cosmo e com isso não consegue chegar ao seu nirvana, e conseqüentemente ao poder que esconde dentro de si. Por que?"

"Hã? Eu não sei...sinto que não sou capaz."

"Eu talvez não queira esse poder."-respondeu friamente.-"É triste saber que o escolhido de Vishnu não é merecedor de tanto. É óbvio que o destino se enganou com você. Um verdadeiro avatar desperta seu poder no momento de sua revelação, e todos se tornaram grandes em seus tempos!"

"Como pode ousar dizer isso?"-respondeu furiosa, fazendo Shaka encara-la surpreso pelo tom de voz e pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam surgir em seus olhos escuros.-"Não sabe o que eu perdi quando soube quem eu era e o que o destino me reservou. Não apenas uma vida normal como outros da minha idade, mas também perdi minha família! Então não me venha com essa conversa!"

Shaka ficou em silêncio, havia muita amargura na voz de Rama, com certeza ele sofrera muito em sua jovem vida, sentiu vontade de abraça-lo e dizer que sentia muito, mas...o que pensava? Não poderia estar pensando nisso!

Balançou a cabeça, afastando essas idéias e depois disse mais ponderado.

"Desculpe-me."-Rama espantou-se ao ouvir Shaka dizendo isso.-"Não tinha o direito de julga-lo, vamos esquecer isso, e recomeçar com as lições."

"Sim."

"Vamos meditar, Rama. È dessa maneira que você irá alcançar o seu verdadeiro eu."

Shaka fechou os olhos, entregando-se a meditação, esperando afastar tais pensamentos mundanos de sua mente em relação ao rapaz à sua frente. Rama imitou o gesto, encostando-se à árvore e fechando os olhos. Mas estava tão cansada, e ainda sonolenta, que em poucos minutos estava dormindo ao invés de meditar.

O leve ressonar de Rama, algum tempo depois, chama a atenção de Shaka, ele abre os olhos e percebe que ele estava adormecido. Suspirou, não acreditando nisso.

Pensou em acorda-lo, repreende-lo por ser tão irresponsável em seu treinamento. Mas parou diante do quadro de Rama adormecido, admirando seus traços delicados, femininos. Como isso poderia ser? Com os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, a expressão serena...parecia uma menina dormindo.

Seu olhar se viu preso nos lábios dele, carnudos e convidativos...Com assombro, repreendeu-se por pensar nisso! Buda! Estava confuso! Nunca se sentiu atraído assim por ninguém, muito menos por um homem!

Conhecia os prazeres do sexo, sempre teve facilidade em seduzir as mulheres que queria para satisfaze-lo, mas nunca foi atraído de maneira tão intensa por elas...não da maneira como se sentia agora, com Rama.

Não sabia o que fazer. Talvez se conversasse com alguém para desabafar ajudasse, mas quem? O único que poderia ter uma conversa assim era com seu amigo Mu, mas como dizer a ele que estava sentindo-se atraído por seu discípulo?

"Pai..."-Rama murmurou em seu sono.

Shaka sentou-se diante dele. Rama havia dito que perdera a família, será que morreram? Como? Queria saber com o que ele sonhava. Viu o semblante dele alterar-se, como se estivesse sofrendo com alguma coisa, talvez sonhasse com o momento em que perdera a família.

E estava certo. Rama sonhava com aquela noite fatídica, em que seu mundo mudou para sempre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**_Rama...Raga-Si...venham com o papai!"_**-ele chamava as crianças.

Raga-Si sentiu um medo inexplicável ao ver o pai fora do templo, com um andar trôpego e a voz estranha, não parecia ser ele. Rama, seu irmão a puxa para dentro do templo e pensa em sair, mas a voz de Vishnu o detêm.

"_Não pequeno Rama, não vá...não é seu pai quem o chama. Não é mais..."_

"Mas..."-o menino reluta.

"Rama..."-Raga-Si segura a mão do irmão, ela tinha um pressentimento horrível, e com lágrimas nos olhos.-"Não é o papai!"

"_**Crianças...seu pai os chama...venham aqui!"**_

A luz de Vishnu faz o ser recuar um pouco.

"_O que deseja com essa farsa...Mara? O meu avatar despertará em breve, para cumprir a missão de expurgar os demônios da Terra."_

"_**Ramava tem outros planos para ele...Vishnu."-**_respondeu com um estranho brilho no olhar.

"Ananda! Rama! Raga-Si!"-uma voz feminina os chamava.

"_**Ah...mamãe está chegando..."**_-e deu um sorriso maligno._**-"Diga-me, 'avatar'...como quer que a mamãe morra?"**_

Naquele momento, Rahula Biswas aparece. Ela também procurava os filhos preocupada, e quando avistou o marido e as crianças dentro do Templo, sentiu um enorme alivio, mas estancou ao ver o rosto desfigurado de Ananda.

"_**Querida Rahula...me dá um abraço?"**_

Ele salta sobre a mulher, por instinto e movido pelo desejo de proteger a mãe, Rama empurra a irmã para dentro do templo e corre para ajudar. O falso Ananda o vê, sorri...uma luz intensa surge, Rahula grita e de repente...o silêncio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"NÃOOO!"-Raga-Si desperta repentinamente, e com isso acabou dando uma cabeçada em Shaka, que estava bem perto dela.-"Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiiiiii..."

"Seu trapalhão!"-reclamava Shaka, com a mão na testa dolorida.

"Quem manda você ter uma cabeça dura?"-dizia, também com a testa dolorida.

"Você não tem o menor senso de respeito por um superior."-reclamou Shaka.

"Superior? Onde?"-Rama olhava para os lados como se procurasse alguém, tal atitude enfureceu o cavaleiro.-"Ah, faça-me o favor. Se não estivesse praticamente em cima de mim...o que fazia tão perto de mim?"

"EU?"-Shaka defendeu-se.-"Você dormiu em uma sessão de treinamento! Eu ia acorda-lo, seu moleque!"

"Não me chame de moleque!"-respondeu furiosa.

"E como deveria chamá-lo?"

"Seu..."

"Chega dessa conversa inútil!"-Shaka levantou-se.-"Está óbvio que você não tem a menor intenção de se tornar um avatar de Vishnu. E eu nem sei por que Atena quer que eu o treine. Esses assuntos que não dizem respeito ao Santuário deveriam ser ignorados!"

"Eu quero ser um avatar."-murmurou olhando para o chão.-"Preciso ser...por eles."

"Do que está falando?"

"PRECISO SER UM AVATAR E VINGAR A MORTE DE MEU PAI E DO MEU IRMÃO! POR CAUSA DE MARA ELES FORAM MORTOS E MINHA MÃE ENLOUQUECEU!"-desabafou.

Shaka ficou em silêncio e depois disse:

"Enquanto os seus motivos para se tornar um avatar forem egoístas, como a vingança, jamais conseguirá o poder total. A missão de um avatar é proteger a humanidade, não o de atender seus próprios desejos."

Rama o encarou surpresa.

"Entendeu isso?"

"Sim."

"Então...recomecemos o treinamento."-ele voltou a sentar ao lado de Rama.-"Vamos meditar, Rama. Primeiro exercitaremos a alma, depois o corpo."

Rama fechou os olhos e tentou meditar, como ele ordenara. Com o tempo, foi relaxando...sentiu-se leve...estava conseguindo encontrar-se.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois de horas em profunda meditação, Rama e Shaka começaram uma sessão de treinos físicos. Rama notou que o cavaleiro, apesar da aparência, não tinha nada de frágil e era muito ágil e forte em uma luta mano a mano.

Notou que ele continha-se, com a intenção de não lhe machucar. Mas mesmo assim, os golpes que recebia vez ou outra eram dolorosos. Na vigésima vez que foi jogada ao chão por Shaka,por um golpe no estômago, sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua garganta.

"Acho que por hoje basta."-falou o cavaleiro.

"Ainda não."-pediu.

"Está cansado e ferido, agora basta."

"Só mais uma vez."-não queria ir embora sem ao menos dar um soco em seu rosto prepotente.

"Está bem."-Shaka mal se mexe, erguendo apenas uma mão, se preparando.-"Venha!"

Rama avaliou bem a situação, observando a sua postura. Lembrou-se de cada golpe que recebera, que ele usou para se defender. Se se concentrasse nisso, talvez o atinja. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu então, e sorriu.

Rama avança e desfere um golpe facilmente defendido por Shaka. Mas para a surpresa dele, Rama desvia de seu contra golpe e lhe aplica uma gravata. Shaka no entanto, o pega pelo braço, jogando-o no chão, mas como Rama se recusava a se dar por perdido, não o soltou completamente, e acabou levando-o junto na queda.

Shaka caiu em cima de Rama, ficando em uma constrangedora posição, com as pernas entrelaçadas. O Cavaleiro de virgem estranhou o corpo de Rama ser tão macio, macio até demais para um rapaz. Eles respiravam ofegantes devido ao esforço e queda, mais uma vez o olhar de Shaka pousou sobre os lábios de Rama.

Então, ele não resistiu mais, inclinou-se e tocou a boca de Rama com a sua.

_Continua..._

Juli: Terminei, ufa! U.U

Mu: Muito bom...e eu não apareci! Só atrás de uma porta chamando a Rama! Ò.ó

Juli:¬¬

Shaka: ISSO FOI HORA DE PARAR O FIC! NA HORA DO BEIJO!-Shaka gritando do lado de fora da porta do quarto da Juli.chan

Juli: O.O'

Mu: Acho que ele está bravo.

Juli: Será?

Shaka: ESCOLHA UM DOS SEIS MUNDOS, JULIANE!

Mu: ¬¬ Talvez seja só impressão minha, sei lá...

Juli: Mamãe...


	7. Capítulo 6

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Raga-Si ficou estática, ao sentir o toque do beijo de Shaka. Começou suave, e depois tornou exigente. Ela sentiu como se um fogo se espalhasse por seu corpo, turvando-lhe os sentidos, atingindo o mais profundo de sua alma.

Sua mente mergulhou num inferno ardente de sensações, tornando-a incapaz de formular qualquer pensamento coerente. Sentiu o desejo crescendo e se viu correspondendo ao beijo. Shaka a segurava pelos ombros, puxando-a mais para perto.

Entretanto, num último aviso de seu sexto sentido, Raga-Si despertou daquele momento e o empurrou com força. Aturdido, Shaka encarou Rama, que se levantou e foi embora o mais rápido possível.

O Cavaleiro de virgem não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Havia se entregado aos seus instintos...deixou-se envolver por emoções humanas e agora, não sabia o que fazer...estava profundamente atraído por outro homem!

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Raga-Si entrou como um furacão na Casa de Áries, mal falou com Mu e Kiki e se trancou em seu quarto. Sentou-se em sua cama e levou a mão os lábios. Seu coração ainda batia descompassado e ela não sabia se era por causa do beijo ou do fato de ter corrido feito uma louca de lá.

Ele a beijou...mas Shaka pensava que ela era um homem. Então...ele era gay?

Com um gemido de desanimo, ela se jogou na cama. Que sensação estranha! Ela havia gostado de ser beijada por Shaka, nunca havia beijado ninguém antes e tinha que ser um homem com a sexualidade duvidosa?

"Rama...algo errado?"-perguntou Mu do outro lado da porta, preocupado.

"Não. Tudo bem."-mentiu e abriu a porta.-"Mestre, seria aconselhável que eu treine com qualquer outro cavaleiro de ouro, menos o de Virgem...por favor!"

"Ainda não se dão bem."-concluiu.

"Ao contrário, ele quer se dar muito bem comigo."-ela pensou nisso, mas não disse nada.

"Vou falar com outro Cavaleiro de Ouro para treina-la. Me parecem que amanhã estarão mais folgados. Não custa nada um treino diferenciado."

"Obrigada, mestre."-ela sorriu, depois pediu licença para dormir.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naquela noite, o morador da Casa de Virgem não conseguia dormir. A lembrança daquele beijo o torturava. Como podia se sentir atraído por um rapaz? Como? Sabia das inúmeras maneiras de se amar, mas nunca pensou que viveria esse dilema.

Precisava desabafar com alguém, e a única pessoa que lhe vinha a mente para conversar era seu bom amigo Mu. Mas como chegar nele e dizer que sentia uma grande atração por seu aluno? E como ele reagiria? Temia perder a amizade que prezava pelo Cavaleiro de Áries.

Mas a quem recorrer?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na manhã seguinte, Mu levou Raga-Si e Kiki até uma área afastada onde os Cavaleiros de Ouro costumavam treinar, e lá estavam Milo, Aioros, Aioria e Afrodite.

"Olá, amigos."-saudou o ariano.-"Preciso de um favor."

"Fala, Mu."-Aioria olhou para Raga-Si.-"Quem é o rapazinho?"

"Ora, Aioria. Como você é avoado!"-Afrodite o repreendeu.-"Esqueceu que Mu está treinando um jovem avatar dos deuses indianos?"

"Tinha me esquecido."-Aioria estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Raga-Si.-"Sou Aioria, Cavaleiro de Leão. Estes são Milo, Afrodite e meu irmão Aioros."

"Prazer, sou Rama Biswas."-respondeu aceitando o cumprimento.

"E qual é esse favor, Mu?"-perguntou Milo.

"Poderiam lutar com Rama?"

Todos olharam com surpresa para o jovem que parecia tão franzino e frágil.

"Tem certeza?"-Aioria perguntou.

"Sim."-Mu confirmou.-"Acredito que Rama precisa de estimulo para libertar todo o seu potencial. Então, me ajudarão?"

"Por mim, tudo bem!"-Milo ofereceu-se.-"Mas não me culpem se eu te machucar muito, falou?"

Rama ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Mu que apenas sorriu a acenou com a cabeça, confirmando a luta treino. Ele sentou-se ao lado dos outros cavaleiros e do jovem Kiki, que pararam para assistir ao treino, Rama suspirou.

"Também não me culpem se eu te derrubar."-retrucou.

"Ah, é? Então...prepare-se!"-Milo se posicionou.-"Vamos!"

Apesar de ser um pavio curto, procurou se conter diante do discípulo de Mu para não feri-lo. No entanto, Raga-Si desviava-se dos ataques do Cavaleiro de Escorpião com graça, mas em um certo momento, foi atingida com tudo no estômago por um chute do Cavaleiro e jogada longe.

Mu não demonstrou sua preocupação, mas Kiki torcia para o seu novo amigo com entusiasmo.

"Levanta, Rama!"-incentivava o adolescente.

Ela levantou-se e atacou Milo que se defendeu com maestria. Ele estava provocando Rama, a ponto dela perder a paciência e o controle. Uma aura brilhante tomou conta do corpo de Rama, e de repente ela atingiu Milo em cheio jogando-o ao chão.

Mu levantou surpreso. Ela havia finalmente despertado seu poder!

Milo levantou-se rapidamente e com uma incrível velocidade avançou contra Rama, não se contendo mais.

"Isso está ficando perigoso!"-comentou Aioros.

"Vamos encerrar o treino."-avisou Afrodite.

"Esperem um pouco."-pediu Mu, atento aos movimentos dos dois que lutavam.

Então, Milo aplica um simples golpe de luta greco-romana em Rama, e ambos caem ao chão e o Cavaleiro a mantinha presa, mas ela se debatia tentando se libertar, e para firma-la nesse golpe e encerrar o combate, Milo passou o braço por seu peito e...sentiu que eles eram um tanto macios, volumosos apesar das faixas que os mantinham presos.

Milo piscou algumas vezes e sorriu malicioso. Raga-Si ficou vermelhíssima e desvencilhou-se dele, dando-lhe uma cotovelada no peito. Quando se livrou de Milo, deu um tapa na cara dele.

"Seu tarado!"

"Você é uma garota!"-ele apontou para Rama.-"Mas me disseram que era um garoto!"

"Uma garota?"-todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, menos Afrodite que ficou sério e Mu que escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

"Rama é uma garota?"-Kiki ficou confuso.-"Por que o segredo?"

"Ora, vocês não haviam percebido isso antes?"-comentou Afrodite.-"Eu vi que era uma garota assim que ela chegou."

"Você percebeu? Como?"-indagou Mu.

"Sei reconhecer uma bela dama quando vejo uma."-falou.-"E além do mais...ela não tem o Pomo de Adão."

"Então..naquele dia no lago."-Milo perguntou para Raga-Si que ficou mais vermelha ainda.-"Cara, isso explica muita coisa..."-ele para pensar e começa a rir.-"Ai, meu Zeus...preciso contar isso pro Shaka e ..."

"NÃO!"-pediu a jovem agarrando-se ao braço de Milo.-"Cavaleiros não contem nada, por favor!"

"Por que?"-Aioria perguntou.

"Eu contarei. Meu nome verdadeiro é Raga-Si Biswas...Rama era o nome de meu falecido irmão."-ela suspirou e contou aos cavaleiros seus motivos.

Por fim, todos prometeram não contar nada.

"Se tudo está resolvido, preciso voltar a Casa de Áries."-falou Mu.-"Kiki, você e Raga-Si continuem o treino e depois voltem para casa, está bem?"

"Sim."-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Mu se despediu de todos e retornou para a sua Casa Zodiacal. Kiki ficou sem graça ao olhar para Raga-Si.

"O que foi?"-ela perguntou.

"Essa história toda..."

"Isso muda algo? Posso não ser um irmão mais velho para você...mas posso ser uma irmã!"-ela sorriu e Kiki sorriu de volta concordando com a cabeça.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Horas mais tarde, em sua casa, Mu ocupava-se com simples afazeres domésticos quando sentiu a presença de mais uma pessoa na casa.

"Shaka? Que surpresa!"-o ariano indicou uma cadeira, mas Shaka com um gesto recusou o convite.-"Algo errado?"

"Preciso confessar-lhe algo, Mu."-seu tom de voz preocupou Mu.-"Antes de mais nada, quero que saiba que é meu melhor amigo, desde que retornou ao Santuário. Tem sido muito leal, e o que eu tenho a lhe dizer...sinceramente espero que não acabe com essa amizade."

"Você está me deixando apreensivo, Shaka. Conte de uma vez o que está te deixando tão aflito!"

"Acredite...não é fácil dizer isso, mas...Mu...estou profundamente atraído...talvez apaixonado...por outro homem."-falou finalmente.

"Shaka, deixe-me esclarecer algo!"-Mu coloca um cadeira entre ele e Shaka.-"Somos amigos, mas...eu gosto de mulher, tá legal!"

"Não estou falando de você!"-Shaka disse irritado, com o olhar furioso para o amigo.-"Estou falando de seu discípulo..."

"Kiki? Mas, ele é uma criança!"

"RAMA! ESTOU FALANDO DE RAMA!"-irritou-se mesmo o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Mu olhou bem para o amigo, e de repente...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."-Mu começou a rir e não consegui parar.

"É bom saber que posso contar sempre com seu apoio e sua amizade, Mu de Áries."-ironizou Shaka.-"Estou em um dilema e você fica rindo da minha angustia?"

"Não...hahahahaha..espera um pouco, Shaka...hahahaaha..."-Mu suspirou bem fundo, para se recompor.-"Está assim, porque acha que está apaixonado por..."

"Outro homem..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAA..."-Mu recomeçou a rir.

"Chega!"-explodiu Shaka.-"Se não parar com isso, vou tirar o seu sentido da fala!"

Vozes do lado de fora revelavam que Rama e os outros chegavam do treinamento.

"Não diga nada a Rama, Mu."-pediu o cavaleiro de Virgem.

"Shaka...sobre o Rama..."

"Não diga nada!"-insistiu Shaka, saindo e sendo seguido por Mu.

Do lado de fora, Rama vinha conversando e rindo de alguma coisa que Milo e Afrodite haviam dito, risada essa que Shaka achou muito bela. Mas assim que ela o viu, ficou séria.

"Treino encerrado, Mu."-comunicou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.-"Amanhã no mesmo horário?"

"Ficaria grato, mas amanhã eu mesmo cuidarei dos treinos de meus discípulos."-respondeu Mu.

"Ei, não é trabalho nenhum!"-explicou Milo.

'RAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Todos se voltaram assustados para quem chamava Rama daquela maneira, e Raga-Si ficou mais assustada ainda ao ver quem era. Uma garota indiana, usando um sari azul e branco vinha correndo e abraçou-a.

"Que saudades, Rama!"-ela chorava.

"Sarasvati!"-Rama espantou-se.-"O que faz aqui? Por que não está cuidando do mestre Hsuan-Tsang?"

"Estava morrendo de saudades de você!"-ela chorava ainda.-"Como pode partir assim?"

"Precisava treinar...e me larga!"-Raga-Si empurrou Sarasvati com delicadeza.

"Isso é jeito de tratar sua noiva?"-ela reclamou.

"QUE?"-todos sem exceção ficaram espantados. Shaka ficou sério.

Continua...

Nota: Sarasvati é o nome da deusa hindu do conhecimento.


	8. Capítulo 7

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

"Sou a noiva dele."-Sarasvati apontou para Rama.

"Desde quando?"-Raga-Si se controlava naquele momento.

"Ah...Rama. Não vai me dizer que se esqueceu?"-os olhos da menina brilhavam.-"Fico toda arrepiada ao lembrar dos nossos momentos juntos."

"Que momentos?"-Raga-Si estava muito confusa.-"Não houve momentos nenhum!"

"Por que de repente me sinto excitado?"-Milo ficou pensando nas duas mulheres e em seus momentos, sorriu e levou um cutucão de Afrodite.

"Não me diga que vai me abandonar agora?"-Sarasvati fazia drama.

"Sarasvati, eu não sei o que está havendo com você...mas caia na real! Nunca tivemos e nunca teremos nada!"-Raga-Si ficou sem paciência alguma.

"E o nosso bebê?"-ela insistia.-"Vai me deixar e o nosso filho também?"

"Que?"

"Ele fez um filho em você?"-Milo perguntou.-"Eu pagaria pra ver isso.".

Comentou e recebeu os olhares fuzilantes de Raga-Si, Afrodite e Mu.

"Que foi?"-perguntou ingênuo.

"Esse filho não pode ser meu!"-disse Raga-Si.

"Como pode saber?"-inquiriu Shaka.

"Acredite...eu sei!"-ela defendeu-se.

"Isso parece ser uma atitude típica de um irresponsável."-continuou Shaka.

"Eu não pedi a sua opinião."-rebateu Raga-Si, que pegou Sarasvati pelo braço e a levou para longe.

"Mu."-Shaka falou ao amigo que tinha uma expressão confusa.-"Esqueça o que eu lhe disse lá dentro, por favor."

E retirou-se.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raga-Si e Sarasvati já estavam longe da Casa de Áries e dos cavaleiros quando finalmente falou:

"Tá maluca?"

"Ai, Raga-Si. Não grita."-pediu a menina.-"Estava preocupada com você. Você me disse que não queria que ninguém soubesse que era uma mulher e tinha medo de que aqui descobrissem seu segredo, afinal até o vento pode revelar a Ramava que Mara cometeu um erro. Gostou da minha representação? Depois dessa ninguém irá duvidar de sua masculinidade."

Raga-Si encarava boquiaberta a sua espivetada amiga, depois escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

"Não acredito que veio da Índia até aqui!"-e começou a rir alto.-"Ai, aquele metido do Shaka deve pensar que eu sou um sedutor de meninas inocentes."

"E isso é ruim?"

"Não...não é."-depois suspirou.-"Mas acontece que aqueles cavaleiros, com exceção do loiro com cara de azedo, sabem que sou mulher."

"Puxa! Eu não fazia idéia."

"Tudo bem, Sarasvati."-Raga-Si deu os ombros.-"O que ele pensa sobre a minha pessoa não importa. Afinal, é até bom que ele pense que não sou gay e pare de ter idéias comigo."

"Do que fala?"-perguntou curiosa e sorriu diante do embaraço da amiga.-"Tá gostando do loiro? Ele é bem bonito mesmo!"

"EU? NUNCA!"-Raga-Si respondeu rápido demais.-"Ele não deve gostar de mais ninguém a não ser do próprio reflexo dele! Ele é a pessoa mais arrogante, irritante, pendante e todos os antes que eu não me lembro agora!"

Sarasvati apenas observou a amiga confusa.

"Onde você vai ficar, Sarasvati?"

"Não se preocupe comigo, Raga-Si."-sorriu.-"Vou ficar bem aqui com você!"

"HEIN?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaka se sentia ridículo depois diante do que fez. Havia confessado ao seu amigo seus sentimentos por um rapaz, indo contra suas próprias convicções, e depois percebeu a tolice que estava cometendo. E o pior de tudo, é saber que aquela pessoa devia despreza-lo e tinha em uma jovem muito bela a possibilidade uma família.

Mas havia algo em Sarasvati que o incomodou. Não podia ser ciúmes...podia?

"Como eu pude me prestar a esse papel?"-refletia.-"É uma atitude indigna de alguém em minha posição! Agir por impulsos como um tolo apaixonado!"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Os dias que se passaram depois da chegada da "noiva" de Ranma foram intensos para a jovem avatar. Treinando incessantemente, seu cosmos aumentava a cada dia, Mu deduziu que logo ela atingiria o poder máximo e estaria preparada para cumprir seu papel.

Nesse tempo, Raga-Si raramente via Shaka e se perguntava o motivo de se sentir incomodada com a ausência dele, quando deveria estar feliz com isso. Mas não iria se preocupar com essa questão agora. Precisava se preocupar em atingir seus objetivos.

Mas Sarasvati não parecia entender isso.

"Ah, Raga-Si...o que custa?"-a jovem insistia.-"Desde que cheguei você só treina, não sai do Santuário nem para dar uma voltinha. E seu mestre disse que estava tudo bem, pois nos acompanharia até a cidade!"

"Era só o que faltava, Sarasvati!"-retrucou Raga-Si.-"Transformar meu mestre Mu em guia turístico! E aqui me chame de Rama!"

"Mal tive tempo de conhecer esse país tão lindo..."-lamentava-se a menina.

"Então faremos o seguinte...se isso for deixá-la feliz."concordou vencida pela insistência da amiga.-"Amanhã iremos passear pelas ruínas perto do Santuário. Não tenho intenção de ir a cidade."

"Ai, que maravilha!"-exultou, e depois se levantou.-"E seu mestre? Ele pode ir também!"

"Acho que ele não poderá ir."-respondeu.-"Levará Kiki até Jamiel. Vai ensina-lo sua técnica suprema, afinal Kiki será o futuro Cavaleiro de Áries."

"Ah, que pena!"-ela fez um beicinho.-"Vou indo."

"Aonde vai?"

"Passear."-respondeu sorrindo.-"Eu faço o jantar hoje! Farei seu prato favorito!"

Raga-Si sorriu vendo a amiga se afastar.

Sarasvati caminhou por entre as ruínas do Santuário, entrou em uma trilha escondida pelas rochas e vegetação e seguiu até um casebre afastado do local sagrado de Atena. Com um olhar inexpressivo, ela abriu a porta e entrou. Deixou seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão e percebeu um vulto sentado em um canto.

"**_Então?"_**-perguntou.

"Eu levarei Rama para um ponto afastado do Santuário, mestre."-ela respondeu se ajoelhando e prostrando-se a ponto do rosto tocar o chão.-"O avatar será seu, e do grande Ramava."

"**_Por anos pensaram que poderiam me enganar. Vishnu achou que me enganaria, escondendo seu poder em uma forma humana que jamais pensávamos que usaria."_**-a figura oculta pelas sombras sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.-**_"Paguei um alto preço por causa desse embuste...mas isso não funcionará outra vez comigo...Rama...Raga-Si...será minha finalmente!"_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No dia seguinte...

"Que lugar lindo!"-exclamou Sarasvati admirando a paisagem.

"É sim."-Raga-Si concordava, mas se preocupava em estar muito afastada do Santuário.-"Acho que devemos voltar."

"Vamos até aquele lugar ali, por favor!"-Sarasvati apontou para várias colunas longe.

"Vá você na frente."-concordou.-"Desse jeito não chegamos em casa antes de anoitecer."

"Ah, vamos aproveitar."-a menina falou correndo na frente.

"Sem dúvida, Sarasvati possuiu uma grande alegria em viver."-Shaka comentou aparecendo de repente.

Raga-Si assustou-se e tentou manter-se serena, apesar do repentino nervosismo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"É um bom lugar para meditar...ou era."-respondeu mordaz.-"Mas ultimamente anda muito barulhento."

"Oh..."-fez uma cara de tédio.-"Desculpe se FAZEMOS TANTO BARULHO que te atrapalhamos, SHAKA DE VIRGEM!"-alternava a voz entre o normal e o grito.

"Isso foi uma atitude infantil!"-retrucou irritado.

"Foi sim."-ela riu.-"Gostei disso!"

"Sinceramente..."-balançou a cabeça negativamente.-"Continua irresponsável! Trazer uma mulher grávida para esse lugar perigoso."

"Eu devo ter feito algo errado em outra vida!"-resmungou Rama.-"É karma ruim! Todas as vezes que quero ficar longe de você...você resolve me aparecer! Sarasvati não está grávida, e se estivesse não é problema seu!"

"Acho que deveria tirar o seu sentindo da fala."-respondeu Shaka.

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar!"-retrucou Raga-Si, encarando-o.

"RAMA!"

"Sarasvati!"

Raga-Si assustou-s com o grito de medo da amiga, correndo em sua direção, e Shaka logo atrás dela. Olharam ao redor e não a viam.

"Sarasvati!"-chamou mais uma vez.

"Eu não a vejo."-falou Shaka, depois ele sente uma presença.-"Ela está ali...mas não sei se ainda é Sarasvati."

Raga-Si avistou a amiga sentada sobre um pilar antigo e corroído pelo tempo de um templo. Ela tinha um brilho estranho no olhar e um sorriso que lhe davam um ar demoníaco.

"Sarasvati?"

"Não havíamos planejado a aparição do cavaleiro de ouro."-ela falou.-"Mas acho que não tem importância."

"Do-do que fala?"-Raga-Si tinha a sensação terrível de que ela não era mais a sua amiga, sentiu um aperto no coração.

"Mestre Mara quer que levemos o avatar a ele."-ela disse.

"Entendo."-Shaka se colocou entre Raga-Si e Sarasvati.-"Mas, terá que dizer ao seu mestre que se quer a alma de um avatar, deve esperar pelo próximo...em uns quinhentos anos deve nascer outro."

Sarasvati sorriu e quatro sombras saltaram pelo ar e os cercaram. Eram guerreiros fieis a Mara.

"Não estou dando opções."-ela disse.

"Mara roubou sua alma também, Sarasvati?"-Raga-Si fala com tristeza, que chega a atrair a atenção de Shaka pelo tom de dor.

"Não."-ela respondeu.-"Eu me ofereci a ele de livre e espontânea vontade."

"Eu jamais irei perdoar Mara por isso."-disse com frieza assustadora, encarando dois dos soldados, seu cosmo eleva-se.-"Enquanto viver...Jamais o perdoarei!"

Uma luta estava para ser iniciada.

Continua...

Nota: Obrigada pela paciência! Mais um capítulo pronto!

E para quem na agüenta mais esperar...o segredo de Raga-Si logo, logo será de conhecimento do Shakinha!

No próximo capítulo! o/


	9. Capítulo 8

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

A escritora entra no quarto, olha de um lado...olha para o outro. Suspira aliviada ao perceber que não há ninguém no quarto. Liga o seu computador, estala os dedos, esfrega as mãos, pronta para escrever mais um capítulo em paz de algum fic...

Seiya: Puxa! Que legal! Você tem um Scooby-Doo de pelúcia!

Juliane olha para trás assustada, e vê o Cavaleiro de Pégasus mexendo em seus preciosos bichinhos de pelúcia.

Julie: Que você está fazendo?

Seiya: Estou em seu quarto. Vendo seus bichinhos!

Julie: Não, sua anta de asas. To perguntando o que faz aqui em meu quarto? O que veio fazer aqui?

Seiya: Puxa. É uma longa história. Onde você quer que eu comece a falar?

Julie: do começo?

Seiya? Certo. No principio não existia nada. Tudo era vazio. Aí Deus apareceu e disse: "Faça a Luz e..."

Julie: Não tão no começo assim! Dá pra adiantar essa história?¬¬""""

Seiya: Bem...eu era um bebê lindo, e meus pais morreram, então minha irmã Seika e eu fomos para um orfanato e vivíamos felizes ali até que apareceu um velho malvado que odiava crianças e me separou da minha irmã e...

Julie:DÁ PRA IR DIRETO NO ASSUNTO?Ò.Ó

Seiya: Nossa! Calma! Eu tava no Santuário de bobeira. O Mu e o Shaka apareceram e me chamaram. Falaram que você precisava de um estagiário para ajuda-la a escrever fics.- Ele falou algo sobre...deixa eu lembrar...Ah! Ele disse: "Seu inferno Astral começa agora, Juliane.chan...huahuahuaauahuahauahauhauhauahau!"-imitando a risada maligna e insana de Shaka.-"Algo sobre ter interrompido um beijo em um momento crucial.

Julie:...

Seiya: - Onde eu começo?

Julie: Hoje vai ser um longo dia...--''

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Shaka olhou para os guerreiros diante dele, avaliou que eram insignificantes e não se preocupou de imediato. Na verdade, sentiu preocupação com Rama. Nunca havia sentindo seu cosmos daquela maneira antes. Tão cheio de raiva.

"Acabem com eles!"-ordenou Sarasvati.

Ao comando de Sarasvati, os soldados avançaram. Com um movimento simples, e expandindo seu cosmo, Shaka os repeliu, jogando-os a uma grande distância. Rama também não teve dificuldade alguma em se defender de seus agressores, estava descontando neles sua raiva.

Inimigos derrotados, ambos voltaram o olhar para Sarasvati, que ainda permanecia sentada em cima de uma enorme pedra, com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto. Não parecia intimidada.

"Vejo que você evoluiu muito."-comentou olhando para Raga-si.-"O mestre ficará tão satisfeito em ter você."

"Eu terei satisfação quando estiver frente a frente com Mara e destruí-lo!"-a avatar explodiu.

"Não seja por isso."-Sarasvati sorri e olha para trás.

Um cosmo terrível e sombrio se aproximava deles. A aura de maldade dele foi sentindo até mesmo pelos cavaleiros que estavam no Santuário, e principalmente por Atena. Shaka fica sério, percebendo a gravidade da situação, ao ver quem estava ali.

Um homem usando uma armadura negra e dourada, o elmo encobria parte do seu rosto, e lembrava um dragão.que possuía além dos longos cabelos negros e lisos, olhos dourados, unhas que pareciam garras e um tom incomum azulado de pele...não era um ser humano que estava diante deles, um demônio hindu...era Mara.

"Ah...Shakyamuni..."-o demônio encarou Shaka primeiro.-"Depois de tantos séculos, reencontro-o em sua nova encarnação."

"Esse nome era pelo qual Buda era chamado...não eu."-Shaka respondeu.-"Mas tal qual meu Sagrado Mestre o fez milênios atrás, pretendo derrota-lo, demônio."

Shaka deu um sorriso sarcástico antes de prosseguir.

"Agora entendo...Usou a amizade entre Rama e Sarasvati para atrai-lo a esse lugar, longe do solo do Santuário, onde jamais uma criatura impura como você poderia colocar os pés, uma vez que o Cosmo de Atena o purificou."

Mara não respondeu, atacou os dois com seu cosmo. Rama e Shaka se esquivaram rapidamente.

Logo, o Cavaleiro de Virgem percebe que o alvo principal de Mara era Rama, e que pretendia mante-lo afastado. Outro ataque, e Shaka se protege, envolvendo seu corpo com uma barreira feita por seu cosmo dourado.

Rama vê com apreensão o cavaleiro e o demônio travarem um duelo de forças. Shaka não usava a sua armadura, um só descuido e seria fatal. Já Mara demonstrava estar confiante demais.

"Mara!"-ela o chama.-"Não é a mim que você quer?"

"Na verdade..."-o demônio a olha por sobre o ombro, sem encerrar o ataque ao cavaleiro.-"É meu mestre Ramava que possui um interesse especial em você. Se eu pudesse, arrancaria seu coração para me vingar da humilhação que me fez sofrer anos atrás. Você e seu irmão, que ousaram me lograr."

"Você...você matou meu pai e meu irmão!"-dizia quase às lágrimas.-"Por sua causa, minha mãe enlouqueceu...ela jamais se recuperou!"

"Ah...deveria culpar também a Vishnu, não acha? Ele me enganou também...quem poderia imaginar que depois de tantos séculos, ele escolheria uma mulher como avatar?"

"O que disse!"

Shaka surpreendeu-se com a revelação, fazendo com que abaixasse a guarda um instante. O suficiente para que Mara quase o acertasse. Shaka ficou atordoado com o ataque, e viu que o demônio agora voltava a sua atenção para Rama.

"Ramava decidiu que você será dele."-Mara estava diante dela,que se mantinha firme.

"Nem na próxima existência. Nasci para destruí-los...e é o que farei!"

"Vishnu foi infeliz ao escolhe-la. Um corpo frágil, um poder que nunca conseguiu despertar completamente. Ele errou pela primeira vez, minha cara."

"Ele não errou."-ao dizer isso, Rama acerta o rosto de Mara com sua energia.

O demônio recua atordoado, com as mãos cobrindo a face ferida, urrando de dor. Cego ela dor e pelo ataque, Mara usando suas garras, golpeia o ar a esmo, acertando Rama, produzindo um ferimento mortal em seu peito.

"Maldição!"-praguejou ao perceber o que fizera.

Ainda com o rosto marcado pelo ferimento provocado por Rama, o demônio se retira. Sarasvati também se vai.

Shaka já recuperado se aproxima rapidamente do corpo inerte de Rama. Não consegue conter o temor ao ver o sangue escorrendo pelo ferimento aberto. O rosto dela lívido e contorcido pela dor. Precisava ser rápido, antes que fosse tarde demais!

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Maldita hora em que Mu havia resolvido treinar com seu discípulo nas montanhas de Jamiel, pensava Shaka ao invadir a primeira casa com Rama em seus braços. Precisava de ajuda, para estancar a hemorragia, cuidar dele...dela! Ainda estava confuso com tudo isso! Mara havia dito que Rama era uma mulher, ou havia entendido errado?

Um débil gemido escapou dos lábios de Rama, fazendo com que Shaka desviasse dos pensamentos para ela. Depositou-a em uma cama, no primeiro quarto que encontrou, o de Mu. A melhor solução para salvar sua vida seria usar seu Cosmo para que fechasse o ferimento. Os Cavaleiros de ouro possuem tal habilidade, raramente usada. Sem hesitar, tratou de rasgar a camisa de Rama para melhor analisar o ferimento.

Recuou chocado. Não apenas pelo ferimento, mas porque constatou uma verdade. Rama realmente era uma mulher!

Seios pequenos, bem feitos, que antes estava presos por faixas agora rasgadas pelas garras de Mara e sujas pelo sangue de Rama. Por que escondia sua feminilidade? Por que mentia? Por que o fizera de idiota, atormentando-o com a dúvida? Será que outros também sabiam e riam às suas custas? Agora entendia o motivo que levou Mu a rir como um idiota quando o procurou e confessou seus sentimentos por Rama, seu sofrimento por achar que se tratava de...Mentalmente ele os amaldiçoou por tê-lo feito de tolo.

Agora, não pensaria nisso. Precisava se concentrar para não deixá-la morrer!

"Shaka, o que houve?"

Milo apareceu, o cosmo de Mara havia deixado todos em alerta, e o Escorpião havia visto o cavaleiro de Virgem entrar as pressas na Primeira Casa. O grego parou na porta do quarto, vendo o estado em que Rama se encontrava.

"O que houve com ela?"-perguntou aflito.-"Quem a atacou? Foi o inimigo que sentimos antes?"

"Ela? Então até você sabia."-Shaka comentou.-"Quem mais, além do idiota aqui não sabia que Rama era uma mulher?"

"Olha, eu..."

"Saia daqui, Milo!"-Shaka ordenou sem paciência alguma.-"Eu mesmo cuido de Rama. Não quero sentir sua presença perto de mim tão cedo!"

Milo achou melhor não contraria-lo. E saiu, para notificar Atena sobre o que estava havendo.Mas decidiu não falar sobre Raga-si, até que ela mesma possa faze-lo.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Estava anoitecendo.

Aos poucos a consciência foi retornando à ela. Lembrava-se vagamente do que acontecera. Do golpe que sofrera, de ficar aos poucos sem forças e a consciência esvaindo-se devido à perda de sangue.

Tocou onde deveria estar ferida. Não sentia dor, parecia anestesiada. Notou com surpresa que usava uma camisa limpa como camisola, e o ferimento estava quase curado.

"Finalmente acordou."-a voz séria de Shaka a sobressaltou.

A jovem o fitou nervosa, estava sentado em uma cadeira, o rosto apoiado com uma expressão que não demonstrava sentimentos. Os inquiridores olhos azuis pousado sobre ela. Só depois se deu conta de uma coisa. Ele a trouxera até ali. Ele cuidara de seus ferimentos. Ele sabia que não era um rapaz.

"Por que?"-ele perguntou de repente.-"Se divertiu fazendo-me de bobo?"

"Eu nunca disse isso."-respondeu.

"Rama..."

"Meu nome é Raga-si."-ela o interrompeu.-"Rama era o nome do meu irmão."

"Você manteve a farsa, mesmo depois que eu a..."-ele parou de falar, levantando-se da cadeira, saindo pela porta.

A maneira violenta pela qual ela foi fechada, mostrava o quanto estava furioso.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naquele instante, Mu e Kiki chegavam e se surpreenderam ao verem Shaka saindo de dentro da casa com o semblante transtornado.

"Shaka, o que houve amigo?"-Mu perguntou já apreensivo.

"Não me chame de amigo, Mu. Amigos não mentem e nem ficam zombando pelas costas dos outros."-falou de maneira ríspida.

Mu espantou-se com o ataque verbal de Shaka. Fez um gesto para que Kiki os deixasse a sós.

"Vá lá no quarto de seu mestre, Kiki."-falou shaka.-"Veja se Raga-Si precisa de algo."

Os dois arianos se entreolharam, percebendo o que acontecia, pelo menos em parte.

"O que houve com...?"

"Foi atacada."-respondeu rispidamente.

Kiki olhou para o mestre e depois se retirou deixando os cavaleiros a sós.

"Então descobriu?"-Mu começou a falar.

"Sim. Espero que tenham dado boas risadas às custas de minha idiotice!"-Shaka falava em um tom irritado.-"Devo ser mesmo um idiota, por não perceber que era uma...garota!"

"Eu mesmo não havia percebido que era uma mulher até descobrir isso quando...hã, por acidente!"-respondeu de maneira calma.-"Ela pediu que eu ao revelasse seu segredo."

"Milo sabia!"-esbravejou Shaka.-"Quem mais?"

"Afrodite...Aioria..."-Mu começou a responder meio sem graça, Shaka grunhiu alguma coisa.-"E descobriram ao acaso também."

"O Santuário inteiro!"-Shaka suspirou."E eu me atormentando com a dúvida."

"Shaka, tente entender...ela teve seus motivos."

"E quais seriam esses motivos?"-Shaka suspirou antes de pegar o caminho da saída.-"Que motivos ela teria, Mu? Por que contou a vocês seu segredo e a mim não? Não confiava em mim?"

"Shaka eu..."

"Talvez eu não lhe transmitisse confiança."-e saiu.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Após a saída intempestiva de Shaka, Mu foi até seus aposentos, preocupado com o estado de Raga-si. A encontrou conversando com Kiki e parecia abatida, não apenas pelos ferimentos, mas com certeza, pelos acontecimentos.

"Kiki, poderia nos deixar a sós?"-pediu o cavaleiro.

"Sim, mestre Mu."-o rapazinho concordou.-"Vou até a cidade comprar ralava para a Raga-si. Ela gosta com ameixas."

"Ralava? Você nunca se ofereceu para comprar Ralava para mim antes?"-Mu espantou-se, fingindo-se ofendido.

"È porque o senhor, mestre Mu, não é uma garota bonita!"-e saiu correndo.

"Ele quer apenas me faze sentir bem. Disse que gostava de ralava."-e deu um sorriso triste.-"Sarasvati está ao lado de Mara."

"Sinto ouvir isso."-Mu sentou-se ao seu lado.-"Deveria descansar. Amanhã estará se sentindo melhor. Dormirei em seu quanto, fique a vontade aqui."

"Sim, obrigada."Ela obedeceu e deitou na cama.-"Mestre Mu."

"Sim?"

"Eu não quis mentir para Shaka...teve momentos que quis lhe dizer quem eu era também."

"E por que não o fez?"

"Eu não sei...senti medo."

"Medo?"

"Medo de não saber qual seria a sua reação. Medo de..."-ela fechou os olhos.-"Esquece o que eu disse. Foi bobagem. Por mim, ele..."

"Descanse, Raga-si. Você está precisando."

"Se ele não simpatizava comigo antes."-comentou deitada de costas para Mu.-"Deve me odiar agora."

"Ela não tem ódio por você, Raga-si."falou com serenidade.-"Ele está odiando a si mesmo."

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaka entrou na Casa de Virgem, transtornado pelos acontecimentos, pela revelação. Encostou-se em uma parede, fechou os olhos, sentido o inicio de uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Raga-si. A Princesa Branca dos contos infantis. Que se trancou em seu mundo com medo de tudo e de seu amor. Que foi guiada pelas mãos de um cego, que a fez ver o mundo todo, suas cores, belezas e dores.

Raga-si...um belo nome, concluiu. Forte, combinava com a sua personalidade. Ela se trancou em uma falsa identidade, assumindo uma vida que deveria ter sido a de seu irmão, se o destino não houvesse sido cruel. E ele? Acabou provando que era mais cego que o personagem do conto.

Mas o que há com ele afinal? Não deveria estar feliz por saber que se sentia atraído por uma mulher, e não por alguém do mesmo sexo como imaginava? Estava furioso por ter sido logrado. Odiava que mentissem para ele.

"Então...por que não esqueço esse meu orgulho idiota e volto lá? Para dizer a ela o que sinto? Cuidar dela?"-perguntava a si mesmo, e não tinha respostas.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Continua...

Notas finais:

Ralava : Doce indiano feito com semolina de trigo e sucos de frutas (abacaxi, ameixa, etc.)


	10. Capítulo 9

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

Juliane achava que mais nada poderia piorar seu dia. Um certo cavaleiro de virgem loiro e maligno, mandou-lhe como vingança um estagiário tão útil quanto uma dor de dente e as Musas que resolveram fugir e levar sua inspiração.

Julie; Preciso me livrar do Seiya! 

Seiya: Aqui está chefinha!-ele coloca uma caixa na sua frente.-"Já desentortei todos os clipes de papel que você pediu.

Julie: Terminou seus afazeres?

Seiya: sim, senhora! –batendo continência.-Dei banho no gato, escovei os cachorros.

Julie: Era para escovar o gato e dar banho nos cachorros.¬¬

Seiya: Por isso o gato não gostou muito...bem...também lavei a roupa suja, empilhei suas revistas e mangás por ordem alfabética e cronológica, poli a lança da Celeste, podei as plantas do jardim, fui no mercado e encerei o carro. Esqueci algo?

Julie; Hum...to com fome agora...Busque para mim um sorvete de cupuaçu com fígado de lambari e óleo de dendê.

Seiya: Onde vou achar isso!

Julie: Isso é com você...sua função como estagiário é acatar os meus pedidos idiotas.

Seiya: Tá...T.T-e sai do quarto.

Julie: ...paz pra escrever...Bem, vamos lá!

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Na manhã seguinte, Raga-Si acordou um pouco mais disposta, embora sentisse o ferimento latejar. Levantou-se e viu que havia algumas manchas de sangue nos lençóis. Pegou as roupas para lavar. Saiu do quarto de seu mestre e foi para o seu, como esperava, Mu já não estava mais ali. Era de seu costume levantar antes do sol nascer.

Foi diretamente tomar um banho, retirou as roupas e examinou o ferimento praticamente cicatrizado graças ao Cosmos de Shaka. Nem sequer deixaria marcas em sua pele. Deixou que a água fria caísse sobre seu corpo como se isso pudesse de algum modo, retirar todas as suas aflições, preocupações.

Sentia-se compelida a ir até a Sexta casa e se explicar com Shaka, depois balançou a cabeça e murmurou para si:

"Eu não devo satisfação nenhuma a ele."-depois deixou a água cair em seu rosto.-"Mas...droga! Eu não vou ter sossego se não falar com ele."

Por que sentia essa súbita vontade de ir até ele e explicar-se? Não devia nada a ele. Nada em sua vida lhe interessava. Será porque de certo modo o envolveu em seus problemas? Ele a achava uma mentirosa...Era isso! Não queria ter fama de mentirosa!

Após toar o banho, colocou roupas limpas. Viu as faixas limpas que usava para esconder seus seios, suspirou e as colocou de lado. Não havia mais razão para usa-las, para esconder-se.

Com suas roupas de treino, foi até a cozinha e não encontrou ninguém. A emsa estava posta e em cima dela um bilhete com a letra de Kiki.

"Mestre Mu está em uma reunião com Atena. Eu fui junto. Pode comer que voltamos logo.

Kiki."

Olhou a mesa e não sentia fome. Decidiu que era a melhor hora para conversar com o cavaleiro de Virgem.

---------------------------------

Shaka estava meditando em seu jardim, tentando afastar sua perturbação. Mas a imagem de Raga-Si vinha a sua mente toda hora. Estaria bem? Havia ficado ao seu lado o dia todo, cuidando de seus ferimentos, velando seu sono. E ficava se perguntando durante esse tempo todo o quanto havia sido tolo em não perceber que se tratava de uma mulher e não de um rapaz!

Resmungou alguma coisa e desistiu de meditar, encostando a cabeça no tronco de uma das árvores gêmeas, fechou os olhos. Um leva ruído chama a sua atenção, e antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, já sabia quem era.

"Raga-Si..."-ele pensou, virando o rosto para onde ela estava.

Raga-Si estava parada, na entrada do jardim, como se esperasse um convite para entrar, Vendo a hesitação dele, ela tomou a iniciativa e caminhou até ele.Shaka ergueu-se, esperando que ela se aproximasse, a jovem indiana parou de andar a menos de cinco passos dele. Ficaram um longo tempo se encarando, sem dizer nada um ao outro. Depois falaram ao mesmo tempo:

"Raga-Si eu..."

"Olha Shaka, o que..."

Depois se calaram e a moça fez um gesto para que ele começasse a falar.

"Vejo que está se sentindo melhor."-falou tentando quebrar a tensão.

"Sim. Graças a você, obrigada."-ela hesitou um instante antes de prosseguir.-"Acho que está esperando que eu lhe explique o que houve, não é?"

"Na verdade, não."-ele fechou a cara.-"Não quero ser lembrado que fui lubridiado com tanta facilidade."

"Mas acontece que..."-Shaka lhe virou as costas e Raga-Si sentiu o seu sangue ferver, odiava ser ignorada.-"Olha aqui! Eu vim na maior boa vontade e o mínimo que se pode esperar de um Grosso Cabeça Dura como você é um pouco de atenção!"

Shaka virou-se e a encarou.

"Já disse que não tenho interesse em saber os seus motivos."-mentiu.

"Quando tinha oito anos, meu pai e meu irmão foram mortos por Mara, naquela mesma noite minha mãe enlouqueceu e nunca mais se recuperou. Cuidei dela até o fim...e até o fim ela me fez prometer que seria Rama, pois se Rama estivesse vivo, não estaríamos vivendo na miséria e se escondendo de um demônio que quer a minha alma."-falou de uma vez, Shaka em silêncio a escutava.-"Minha mãe acreditava que se eu fosse chamada por um nome masculino, agisse como um homem, Mara nunca me encontraria e me levaria. No fim de sua vida, estávamos abrigadas em um templo, protegidas pelos poderes espirituais de seus monges...foi assim que o mestre Hsuan-Tsang me encontrou e tentou treinar meu espírito. Mas...o ódio que eu sempre senti de Mara, pelo o que aconteceu com minha família, esses sentimentos nunca me abandonaram...e eu nunca evolui. Mesmo depois que minha mãe se foi, continuei com a identidade de meu irmão, pois eu também, desejava ser treinada com mais severidade no Santuário."

"Era um fardo muito grande para você, com tão pouca idade."-disse-lhe.-"Desde os meus seis anos, eu falava com Buda...e desde essa idade conhecia meu destino, e que provavelmente morreria por causa dele."

"Então sabe como eu me sentia."

"Sim."

"Eu já disse o que queria."-ela lhe deu as costas.

"Espere."

Raga-Si virou-se a tempo de desviar de um golpe lançado por Shaka.

"Ficou maluco!"-ela gritou para ele.

"Não."-ele respondeu antes de atacá-la novamente.-"Não é o avatar de Vishnu? Então defender de um golpe como esse deveria ser fácil."

"Acabei de me recuperar de um atentado, e voCê quer me matar?"-esbravejou antes de desviar de outro ataque.

"Quer sair desse jardim? Me derrote antes."-ele provocou, antes de unir suas mãos e elevar seu cosmo.-"Se não puder me derrotar, não poderá enfrentar Mara, Ramava ou qualquer demônio. Será melhor que morra aqui, em minha mãos e que Vishnu escolha outro avatar mais qualificado."

"O que disse?"-espantou-se.

"Sei San Sara!"-pronunciou o golpe antes de lançá-lo.

Por instinto, Raga-Si de protege com seu Cosmo, ela percebe que não tem muitas escolhas a não se lutar. Depois que o derrotasse, ela decidiu que socaria a cara dele até se cansar por estar fazendo isso.

"OM NARAYANA VIDAMAHE VASUDEVAYA DHI MAHI TANNO VISHNU PRACODAYATA."-pronunciava o mantra várias vezes, elevando o cosmo, depois ela se sente como em estado de sublime iluminação e mostra a palma de sua mão.-"Bhagavad Gitâ."

O golpe poderoso de Raga-Si vai até Shaka, que permanece parado, esperando. Ele tenta amparar o golpe, mas este o arrasta vários metros para trás, antes de cair ao chão. Como se houvesse despertado de um estado de latergia, Raga-Si olha para o Cavaleiro caído e para a sua mão, depois corre até ele.

"Seu...seu..."-ela não sabia se xingava ou o ajudava a se levantar. Resolveu fazer as duas coisas.-"Idiota!"

"Precisava tirar uma dúvida."-ele disse, sentando de frente a ela.-"Aparentemente, você libera todo o seu poder quando está em perigo, por instinto. O poder está dentro de você, e agora você tem que usa-lo."

"Fez aquilo por querer?"-ela espantou-se, e depois deu-lhe um soco dolorido no braço, antes de ficar em pé.-"E seu o ferisse seriamente? Não está com sua armadura!"

"Não iria me ferir, a menos que eu quisesse."-respondeu, erguendo-se e ficando diante dela.

Raga-Si o encarou e começou a dar-lhe tapas.

"Seu Ego é do tamanho da sua idiotice!"-dizia zangada. Shaka a segurou pelos punhos.-"Me solta!"

Shaka não disse mais nada, havia outra coisa que enchia sua mente de dúvidas, e precisava tirar a limpo também. Sentia-se atraído por Rama ou por Raga-Si? Então, ainda mantendo-a presa por seus pulsos, ele a puxou e tomou posse daqueles lábios que sempre o tentaram, desde que a viu pela primeira vez.

O toque nada delicado daqueles lábios sobre os seus, desarmou-a completamente. Era quente, exigente, sua língua pedindo passagem e ela instintivamente, entreabriu a boca, permitindo a invasão. As mãos que antes apertavam seus punhos com força, agora deslizaram por seus braços, indo até a sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto.

Ela se entregou completamente ao beijo, no momento em que o enlaçou pelo pescoço, retribuindo ao beijo com mais intensidade.

"Senhor Shaka, o mestre Mu..."-Kiki foi entrando e falando, parou ficando corado ao ver a cena do beijo.

A chegada inesperada do adolescente os interrompe. Raga-Si, corada até o último fio de cabelo sai correndo. Shaka suspira e olha de maneira ameaçadora para o garoto.

"E?"-perguntou em um tom muito zangado.

"Er...bem..."-Kiki ainda estava sem graça.

"Fala logo!"-ordenou sem paciência alguma.

"O Mestre Mu e a senhorita Atena pediram que fosse ao templo dela."-falou e um só fôlego, depois deu meia volta e disse zombeteiro antes de correr como um louco.-"Que bom que o senhor e a Raga-Si tão se dando bem!"

Shaka pensou em ir atrás de Kiki e dar-lhe alguns cascudos pelo comentário e mais ainda pela interrupção, mas limitou-se apenas a sorrir.

---------------------------------

Logo depois, no Salão principal do Templo de Atena, Shaka chegava e logo viu a deusa e seu amigo Mu de Áries conversando. Ambos mantinham em seus rostos a nítida preocupação pelos últimos acontecimentos.

"Aqui estou, Atena."-Shaka inclinou-se para cumprimentar a deusa e aguardou que ela começasse a falar.

"Mu...como está Raga-Si?"-a deusa perguntou.

"Fisicamente está bem, Atena.Mas psicologicamente é difícil dizer."

"Shaka, Mu...diante do ocorrido, é necessário que Raga-Si complete seu treinamento o mais rápido possível."-determinou a deusa.-"O Santuário irá ajuda-la em sua luta contra Mara e outros a quem ele serve, mas...é necessário que ela..."

"Ela já despertou o poder dentro de si."-disse Shaka, para a surpresa de ambos.-"Agora, ela precisa saber controlar tal poder."

"E você poderia ajuda-la, Shaka?"-perguntou Atena.

Shaka pensou bem antes de responder.

"Se ela permitisse, senhorita."

"Mu, avise Raga-si que Shaka a treinará."-determina a deusa antes de se retirar.

"Ela está nervosa."-comenta Mu.

"Há um bom tempo o santuário não sofria um ataque. Com certeza está nervosa sim."

"E então?"-Mu perguntou sorrindo.-"Fez as pazes com Raga-Si?"

"Não sei do que fala, Mu!"-Shaka desconversou se retirando do salão, mas foi seguido por Mu.

"Senti seus cosmos lutando na Casa de Virgem."-ele começou a falar.-"Mandei Kiki até lá, com medo que estivessem se matando, eu mesmo estava a ponto de correr para lá...Depois seus cosmos ficaram...calmos. Aconteceu algo?"

"Já te disseram que é uma pessoa irritante?"

"Já te disseram que quando está encurralado e não sabe o que dizer, agride as pessoas?"-Mu sorriu e Shaka o fuzilou com o olhar.-"Admita...ainda gosta dela."

"Se..."-Shaka parou de andar e falou pausadamente.-"Acho que...eu a amo."

"Então...fique feliz ao invés de manter essa carranca!"-Mu falou severamente.

"Acontece que não sei se o sentimento é recíproco, Mu!"

"Se não for até ela e perguntar isso, nunca saberá mesmo."

"Eu a beijei hoje."

Mu o encarou e sorriu.

"E ela se afastou de mim na primeira oportunidade."-Shaka suspirou.-"Não dá para saber o que ela realmente sente por mim."

"Talvez nessa convivência que terão, possa descobrir. Apenas siga um conselho de um amigo, não a deixe sentir-se acuada. Dê-lhe espaço para que ela mesma diga o que sente."-Mu colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Shaka amigavelmente.-"Agora devo ir até ela e contar o que Atena decidiu."

Shaka observou calado seu amigo se afastar. Talvez ele tenha razão. Talvez devesse dar espaço a ela, forçar uma situação só a afastaria dele. Mas não seria fácil ficar perto dela, e se controlar para não beijá-la novamente.

---------------------------------

Não sabia mais se o odiava, se gostava dele, ou...se tinha um sentimento maior por ele.

Não. Ela não poderia estar se sentindo atraída por um homem que considerava arrogante, insensível, esnobe, irascível e outros adjetivos carinhosos que não se lembrava.

Quando recebeu a informação que teria que treinar com Shaka, ficar novamente perto dele, Raga-Si pensou na possibilidade de recusar, ir embora, não aceitar isso. A última coisa que queria é ficar perto daquele homem que a deixava confusa.

Mas lá estava ela, no dia seguinte ao ter recebido a noticia, de ter sido beijada por ele...em frente à Casa de virgem novamente.

"Vai ficar aí o dia inteiro?"-dizia a si mesma.-"Desde quando tem medo, Raga-Si Biswas? Entre e mantenha a classe...é só ignorar que ele te beijou e teria feito outras coisas com você se Kiki não tivesse aparecido...Mas ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, não se comportaria como um adolescente cheio de hormônios."-lembrou-se de Milo e de vê-lo cercando as servas.-"Bem...nem todos parecem levar a sério seu título de Santo de Atena."

"Vai entrar?"-Shaka perguntou a ela, parado bem na porta da Casa Zodiacal.

"Já ia entrar."-ela resmungou.

"Vamos ao Jardim das Salas Gêmeas."-avisou.-"O treinamento de verdade começa agora."

Estranhou o jeito frio pelo qual ele se dirigiu a ela, mas logo deduziu que ele deve ter se arrependido por te-la beijado no dia anterior, e agora agia assim. Durante todo o dia, ele não tocou no assunto sobre o que houve entre eles, e ela segurava a vontade de perguntar, de acertar a cabeça dele e exigir que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Mas ele continuou a agir como mestre e a tratou como discípula.

"Concentre-se."-ele repetia isso o tempo todo, com autoridade.-"Como espera atingir o Nirvana distraída assim?"

E ela se concentrava. Dia após dia, até que o treinamento mental de Shaka atingiu o quinto dia, e Raga-Si finalmente conseguiu concentrar-se e meditar, atingindo o nirvana. Diante do olhar surpreso de Shaka, Raga-Si despertava totalmente o seu poder. Naquele instante, ele percebeu que ela havia concluído seu treinamento, e que não havia mais necessidade dela em permanecer no Santuário, que em breve partiria em missão...e não retornaria. Nunca mais.

Então, em silêncio, retirou-se do Jardim para dentro da Casa. Mas percebeu que era seguido, olhou para trás e a viu.

"O que foi?"-Raga-Si perguntou.

"Seu treinamento terminou."-ele respondeu.-"Não precisa mais de meus ensinamentos."

"Não foi isso que perguntei."-ela falou em um tom seco.-"Me segurei para não perguntar durante esses dias, mas não dá mais...Se arrependeu de ter me beijado?"

"Não."-respondeu imediatamente.

"Então, por que age como se não houvesse acontecido nada?"

"Não é nada disso. Eu..."

"Responda."-ela pediu, cruzando os braços impaciente.

"Eu te amo, Raga-Si."-ele disse de uma vez, encarando o rosto surpreso dela.-"E prometi que não faria nada que a pressionasse, ou constrangesse. Nada que fosse contra a sua vontade. E só os deuses sabem o quanto eu estou resistindo a vontade de beijá-la novamente."

Ela ficou sem reação. Esperava ouvir qualquer coisa dele, menos uma declaração como aquela. Sem dizer nada, ela saiu da Casa de Virgem, deixando-o só.

---------------------------------

Ele a amava?

Essas palavras estavam em sua mente o caminho todo desde a Casa de Virgem até a de Áries. Mal prestou atenção no que Mu ou Kiki conversavam com ela na hora do jantar. Havia dito que partiria para a Índia em breve, e Mu havia dito que não iria sozinha, que a acompanharia. Concordou sem fazer muitos questionamentos.

E dizendo que estava cansada, foi para o quarto mais cedo. Deitada em sua cama, ponderou sobre tudo o que aconteceu com ela esses dias.

Do que sentia por Shaka...

"Eu não acredito nisso."-suspirou.-"Ele me ama? Será que ouvi direito?"

Raga-Si levantou-se e abriu o armário de seu quarto e retirou de dentro dele um pacote. Abriu e colocou sobre a cama roupas novas que nunca pensou que usaria em sua vida. Em seguida foi tomar um banho demorado, perfumou-se e vestiu-se com as mesmas roupas que estendera sobre a cama, colocou uma capa e saiu em direção a Casa de Virgem.

Como era discípula de Mu, teve livre acesso entre as casas zodiacais e logo chegou ao seu destino. Ainda um pouco receosa, entrou e caminhou pelos corredores da casa, procurando por seu morador. Finalmente o encontra, melhor dizendo, ele a encontra.

"Raga-Si?"

"Shaka..."-estava ali, agora não era hora de retroceder.

"O que faz aqui a essa hora?"

"Sabe que retornarei à Índia em alguns dias?"

"Sim."-Shaka desviou o olhar, ao queria que ela percebesse que esse assunto o incomodava.-"Aprendeu a usar seu dom. Não precisa de mestres."

"Mes...quero dizer, Mu disse que me acompanharia á Nova Déli."

"Acho prudente. Para o caso de um ataque."

"Disse-lhe que não era necessário. Afinal, devo aprender a me virar, para cumprir minha missão."-ele virou-se como se quisesse contesta-la, mas ela fez um gesto pedindo silêncio.-"Deixe-me terminar, antes que eu mude de idéia."

Shaka ficou em silêncio aguardando.

"O que disse é verdade? Que me ama, Shaka?"

O indiano a fitou, não poderia negar.

"Sim. Eu a amo...como jamais pensei que conseguiria amar alguém."

Ela suspirou como se quisesse ter coragem, então, retirou a capa que ainda usava, deixando-a cair ao chão. Shaka prendeu a respiração ao contempla-la usando um belíssimo sari branco, ornado com bordados dourados. Ele caia sensualmente pelo corpo bem feito da jovem, que também usava pulseira, brincos de ouro e marfim, um belíssimo colar com sete pedras em seu pescoço. Nunca havia visto em toda a sua vida alguém tão bela! Em seus cabelos, um véu de rara beleza, que lhe dava um ar divino...Sim! Tão bela quanto uma deusa! Foi o que Shaka pensou naquele instante.

"Queria muito que fosse o primeiro homem a me ver usando essa roupa. A me ver...mulher."-falou não querendo encará-lo.-"Foi um presente de meu pai a minha mãe...na ocasião em que noivaram. Ele o guardou, esperando que sua filha também o usasse...nunca imaginei que eu..."

"Está...linda!"-ele finalmente conseguiu dizer algo, ainda a admirá-la. Raga-Si sorri sem graça e fica tensa ao vê-lo caminhando até ela.-"Veio apenas para isso?"

"Não."-ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de Shaka.-"Há outra coisa também. Prometi que vestiria essa roupa apenas para uma pessoa...E eu escolhi você."

"Por que?"

"Eu não sei explicar...talvez eu goste de arrogantes, esnobes e convencidos."-ela respondeu erguendo o rosto para ele.-"Talvez porque eu o ame também."

Shaka a segurou pela nuca, apossando de seus lábios. O beijo não tinha nada e delicado, era intenso, apaixonado. As mãos descendo e acariciando as costas esguias da mulher, causando arrepios e deixando um rastro de fogo por onde os dedos de Shaka tocavam. A boca ávida abandonou os lábios da mulher e começaram a tocar o pescoço delicado, subindo até o ponto sensível atrás da orelha, aspirando o perfume dela.

Em seguida a fitou, havia nos olhos negros de Raga-Si um brilho incomum, e então, ele se deu conta do quanto precisava dela, mas que não podia se aproveitar dessa situação. Tinha certeza que Raga-Si não tinha experiência nenhuma com homens, e nem deveria estar percebendo o quanto podia ser sedutora.

"Raga-Si, eu acho que não devemos..."

Ela se afasta de Shaka e com gestos sensuais, começa a se despir diante dele, ficando completamente nua, a não ser pelas jóias que agora adornavam seu corpo, dando a Shaka uma visão irresistível.

"Você não me quer?"-ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele, com o rosto ruborizado.

A resposta de Shaka foi toma-la em seus braços e beijá-la com ardor.

Continua...

Ok, não me joguem pedras! Espero que não tenha ficando dã esse capítulo.que aliás me deu muito trabalho. Pois é difícil imaginar o Shaka confessando seu amor por quem quer que seja e não queria que ele ficasse OOC demais. 

Agradeço a todos os reviews que recebi: da Mikage.sama, milla-chan, Pandora-amamiya, Aurora de Aquário, Mari Marin, Naru-L, Megawinsone, Junia, Lulu-lilits, Leandro001, e de todos as pessoas que não disse o nome, que elogiaram via e-mail e msn! Obrigada mesmo!

Queria ter feito esse hentai hoje mesmo, mas gosto de manter o suspense e...

Seiya: Mentira! Você gosta de torturar seus leitores. u.u

Julie: ¬¬ Ainda aqui? Não viu que o capítulo ficou grande?

Seiya: Você encheu muita lingüiça nesse capítulo.

Julie: Não achou o que eu pedi?

Seiya: Achei sim...aqui está o seu sorvete de cupuaçu com fígado de lambari e azeite de dendê. ----

Julie: O.O Onde você achou isso?

Seiya: Numa sorveteria em Hogwarts. Sabia que eles têm sorvetes de todos os sabores? Todos mesmo?

Julie:...-pega o sorvete de cupuaçu com fígado de lambari e azeite de dendê.- Não serve esse. Terá que buscar outro.

Seiya: Por que!

Julie: Tá Frio demais esse sorvete.-devolve-Busca outro.

Seiya olha para aquela ficwrither e pro sorvete, dá os ombros e começa a come-lo, diante do olhar surpreso (e nauseado) dela.

Seiya; tá, volto logo.

Assim que ele sai, ela corre e tranca a porta.

Julie: Ò.Ó Shaka, você me paga sua Barbie!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na Casa de Virgem, uma risada maligna e insana é ouvida por todo o Santuário.

Shaka: HUAHAUAHAUHUAHAUAHAUHUAHAUAHAUHUAHAUAHAU


	11. Capítulo 10

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

Julie: Finalmente paz para escrever...e tudo ao excelente segundo estagiário que me mandaram.

Seiya:Mmfmfmfmfmfmfmfm...

Julie: Além de bonito, é eficientíssimo! -

Shun: Obrigado.-corado.-já formatei seu computador, instalei os programas novos, o antivírus, tudo.

Julie: Não faz perguntas idiotas. Não mexe em minhas coisas e não come o ultimo bombom que eu tenho guardado. Ao contrário, me trouxe até uma caixa de bombons! Shun, você é demais!

Shun: Que isso.-corado.-É um prazer te ajudar.

Julie: E é modesto!-sorrisão.

Shun: E meu irmão chega logo, trazendo os CDs que prometi.

Julie: E trás o Ikki de Brinde!XD

Seiya: Mmfmfmfmfmfmfmfm...-muito irritado.

A ficwrither e o cavaleiro olham para trás, e vêem Seiya amarrado e amordaçado com as correntes de Andrômeda.

Julie: Elas agüentam?

Shun: Agüentam sim.----

Julie: Paz pra escrever.----

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Shaka beijava Raga-Si com paixão, não reprimindo mais o que sentia. Como negar tamanha beleza que lhe era oferecida? Ele a ergueu em seu colo, ainda e posse de sua boca, e a levou até seu quarto, depositando-a na cama.

Vê-la ali deitada, nua, a pele bronzeada em contraste sobre os lençóis brancos...era uma visão que iria guardar para sempre em sua mente. Shaka ainda a admirou por um longo tempo, em seguida começou a desatar as sandálias dela, retirando a primeira e beijando em seguida seus dedos do pé.

O toque inusitado causou arrepios na jovem, e não conteve um riso quando ele repetiu as mesmas carícias no outro pé. Um calor subiu por todo o seu corpo, quando ele começou a beijar-lhe a perna, o joelho, a coxa, enquanto a mão acariciava a outra perna.

Quando os lábios aproximaram da parte interna de sua coxa, Raga-si emitiu um gemido rouco, e então Shaka deitou-se sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la. Após um longo e ardente beijo, ele abandonou a boca inchada e úmida da mulher, voltando a provar o sabor de sua pele.

"Seu pescoço...lindo..."-murmurava enquanto a beijava, e retirava com maestria o pesado colar que ela usava, dando mais acesso a sua boca.

"Você fala demais, Shaka."-ela murmurou fitando-o.-"E está usando roupas demais."

Shaka sorriu com malicia, e em seguida retirou suas roupas, ficando completamente nu. O rosto de Raga-Si sorriu ao vislumbrar o corpo perfeitamente talhado do cavaleiro, e ficou corada ao ver o quanto ele estava excitado.

Voltaram a se beijar e a acariciar-se mutuamente, mãos , lábios, línguas se exploravam, descobrindo em cada toque uma nova sensação, um prazer que os arrebatavam a um lugar que se aproximava ao perfeito paraíso. A tez morena da mulher parecia se fundir a alvura da pele do homem...como bronze e mármore.

Com o joelho, Shaka separou as pernas de Raga-Si, e com os dedos tocou sua feminilidade, massageando-o. Ela arqueava o corpo, respirando ofegante à medida que a carícia tornava-se mais ousada, soltou um gemido longo ao sentir ser penetrada pelo dedo dele, e um tremor sacudiu seu corpo ao sentir que atingia o orgasmo pela primeira vez.

Ele continuou a deliciosa tortura até ouvi-la gritar por seu nome, e cravar as unhas em suas costas,marcando-a. Sentindo que estava pronta para recebe-lo, começou a penetra-la devagar, com carinho, com cuidado para não machuca-la, ciente de que era a sua primeira vez. Seus corpos se encaixam perfeitamente. O grito de dor e surpresa dela foram sufocados por um beijo caloroso ao romper sua inocência.

A medida que os movimentos de Shaka aumentavam, lágrimas rolavam das faces da mulher, e ele as provava com beijos, mantendo o ritmo das estocadas. Os movimentos de Shaka ficaram cada vez mais rápidos e Raga-Si o acompanhava movendo os quadris por instinto, em perfeita sincronia.

Shaka logo perdeu os últimos resquícios de cavalheirismo, tomado pelo desejo intenso, segurando-a firmemente pelos quadris, aumentando as arremetidas, sentiu a mulher estremecer, ao chegar ao êxtase. Logo, foi o seu corpo que começou a ser sacudido por espasmos, momentos depois que ela. Ela o abraçou com força, mantendo-o ainda dentro dela, esperando que seus corações voltassem ao ritmo normal.

Ainda unidos, se beijavam e se acariciavam. Depois ele deitou ao seu lado e em silêncio a fez aconchegar-se em seus braços, repousando a cabeça em seu peito, e se entregaram ao sono reparador, exauridos mas felizes.

Algum tempo depois, Raga-Si despertou. Sorriu ao sentir a respiração dele, a mão que a mantinha perto dele, o coração que batia calmamente. Com cuidado para não desapertá-lo, afastou-se e saiu da cama, caminhou até o local onde havia deixado suas roupas.

"O que está fazendo?"-ele perguntou, assustando-a.

"Eu..."-ela não o encarou.

Shaka caminhou com passos firmes até ela, retirando de sua mão o véu que Raga-Si mantinha contra o próprio corpo.

"Não vá..."-o pedido foi mais uma ordem.-"Fique."

E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele voltou a beijá-la com volúpia, as mãos percorrendo o corpo macio dela. Raga-Si afastou-se e deu dois passos para trás.

"Raga-Si..."

"Vamos tomar um banho?"-ela sugeriu, estendo a mão que ele prontamente aceitou.

Novamente se amaram, enquanto se banhavam, e depois voltaram para a cama, onde voltaram a dormir abraçados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaka sentiu-se leve, revigorado como nuca antes havia sentido em sua vida. Estava feliz. Sim, estava feliz! Havia passado a noite com a mulher que amava, a teve em seus braços, e experimentou sensações que nem os mais hábeis poetas conseguiram expressar perfeitamente em palavras. Os sons da vida no Santuário o despertaram, e deduziu que havia dormido demais.

Espreguiçou-se languidamente e virou o corpo, ainda de olhos fechados, tateando a cama em busca de Raga-Si, mas só encontrou o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e sentou bruscamente na cama, olhando ao redor, não encontrou nenhum vestígio dela por perto.

"Raga-Si?"-a chamou, não obtendo resposta.

Então, um brilho dourado entre os lençóis chamou a sua atenção. Com cuidado recolheu o objeto e reconheceu o colar de sete pedras que ela usava, e que no momento em que se amavam foi deixado ali.

Alisou o objeto com o polegar, e como se um mau pressentimento o assaltasse, vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu correndo as escadas, nem prestando atenção nos companheiros que encontrava em seu caminho. Apenas um único pensamento importava...encontra-la na Casa de Áries.

Pelo calor e a posição do sol, deveria ser por volta do meio dia. Amaldiçoou-se por ter dormido demais e não percebido que ela partira. Avisou Mu logo adiante e gritou por ele, fazendo o ariano olhar sobressaltado para trás.

"Onde está Raga-Si?"-perguntou sem rodeios, temendo pela resposta.

"Ela partiu há horas."-respondeu Mu, estranhando o nervosismo do amigo.-"Eu a levei até o porto, o navio dela já partiu."

De repente, sentiu como se houvesse recebido um poderoso golpe em seu estomago, apertou o colar que ainda mantinha consigo, e seu semblante fechou-se.

"Foi uma despedida."-ele murmurou.

"O que disse?"

"Nada."-respondeu secamente, voltando para a Sexta casa.

Ela se foi. A noite que passaram juntos foi um adeus. Shaka sentia uma dor estranha em seu coração, um sentimento de perda e vazio que nunca antes experimentara, que o incomodava. Nem quando se separou de sua família para trilhar seu destino como cavaleiro sentiu tamanha dor. Amar era algo belo e divino sim, mas doloroso e amargo também. E agora, desejava jamais ter conhecido tal sentimento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na proa do navio de passageiros que partira há horas do Porto de Atenas com destino a Índia, uma mulher com roupas típicas de sua terra natal, com os cabelos negros e curtos ocultos pelo véu, observava as águas do mar.

Seu olhar era uma máscara que tentava ocultar o medo do que iria enfrentar agora e a dor de tê-lo deixado sem ter tido a coragem de dizer adeus. Não se arrependia em nenhum momento de ter se entregado a ele, sabia muito bem dos perigos que enfrentaria, que provavelmente morreria em batalha, ao menos uma vez conheceria a sublime sensação de ter amado e ser amada.

"Sou uma covarde, Shaka. Me perdoe."-murmurou.

"A senhorita está sozinha?"-um jovem que pelos traços e roupas também era indiano se aproximou com um sorriso amável.

"Estou."-ela virou-se para ele e o rapaz ficou sem graça.

"Desculpe-me, não sabia que era comprometida."-se desculpou e Raga-Si tocou a marca vermelha que pintou em sua testa.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Não poderia saber sem antes ter visto isto."

O rapaz se desculpou uma vez mais e se retirou. Raga-si não pensou muito bem no que a levou a pintar o sinal em sua testa, que indicaria em sua cultura que era uma mulher casada. Talvez para manter os homens afastados, uma vez mais que não iria se esconder sob uma falsa identidade, ou porque...não pretendia ser de mais ninguém, além dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em algum lugar do Camboja, oculto em uma caverna, um ser de pura maldade sorri ao perceber que em breve sairia de sua prisão. Ela estava vindo até ele.

"O avatar está retornando à Índia."-falou com voz gutural.-"Cabe a você atraí-la até a mim, Mara."

Mara concordou com um aceno de cabeça e depois tocou em sua face ainda ferida e marcada. Ramava poderia ficar com a alma da maldita avatar se quisesse, mas ele teria o prazer de torturá-la antes disso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns dias depois...No Santuário.

"Seria possível alguém ficar mais insuportável que o normal?"-perguntou Milo baixinho a Kamus, durante uma sessão de treinamento, olhando para Shaka em um canto meditando.-"Quer dizer...é possível ele ficar mais chato do que já é..."

Miro é jogado ao chão com um golpe de Judô aplicado por Kamus, perdendo o ar.

"Deveria prestar atenção nos exercícios do que nos outros, mon ami."-avisou Kamus.

"Aiiiiiiiii...minha colunaaaaa..."-gemeu o grego.-"Tô falando sério, Kamus."

"Eu não sei se ele gostará de ficar sabendo que vocês falam dele por suas costas."-comentou Afrodite se aproximando com as mãos atrás das costas.

"Vai, Dite. Dá um desconto...sabe que ele tá chato demais!"-resmungou Milo.

"Chato? É pouco!"-resmungou Aioria se juntando ao grupo.-"Tem sorte de não serem vizinhos dele. Até Dohko tem sorte de passar mais tempo na China do que ao lado do Shaka. Ele reclama se você respira mais forte um pouquinho que seja, perto dele."

"Ontem ele reclamou do barulho em minha casa, mas que barulho? Era o CD de música clássica de minha coleção."-falou Kamus cruzando os braços.-"Ele quebrou meu CD com o Cosmo dele! Uma grosseria sem tamanho!"

"O de ópera? O tal de Pavarotti?"-perguntou Milo.

"Oui."

"Me lembrem de dar um presente pro Shakito."-disse Milo sorrindo, se esquivando de um chute de Kamus.

"PAREM DE FALAR DE MINHA PESSOA E CUIDEM DE SUAS VIDAS IDIOTAS!"-gritou Shaka de onde estava.-"OU AO MENOS TENHAM A DECÊNCIA DE FALAREM MAL DE MIM...EM UM LUGAR ONDE NÃO POSSA OUVIR! Idiotas!"

"Já Chega!"-falou Kamus, sendo impedido de atacar Shaka por Milo e Aioria.-"Ele vai para um Esquife de gelo!"

"Calma Kamus...mantenha a pose."-pedia Afrodite.

"É...Você é uma montanha de gelo, cara!"-pedia Milo segurando o francês com muito esforço, que arrastava os dois cavaleiros a cada passo que dava em direção a Shaka, que se mantinha imóvel.-"Seja a montanha de gelo!"

"Que bobagem é essa que você está falando agora?"-Kamus perguntou, parando de repente.

"Sei lá...li isso em algum lugar."

"Hunf! Pararam com a palhaçada?"-perguntou Shaka.

"Nós só estamos preocupados com você, Shaka."-Afrodite diz irritado.

"Dispenso a preocupação."

"Anda muito amargo, Shaka."-Mu falou sentando ao lado do indiano.

"Estou bem."-respondeu sem se virar para o amigo."

"Não está. Por que não assume logo?"

"Assumir o que?"

"Que é um ranzinza, que se irrita fácil, que sente falta de Raga-Si, que está louco de vontade de ir atrás dela, mas seu orgulho não deixa, que..."

"Já entendi!"-Shaka cortou Mu rispidamente.-"Não precisa dizer mais nada."

"E então?"-Mu insistiu.

"Então o que?"

"Vai atrás dela?"

"Não. E...aiiiiiii!"

Todos se surpreenderam ao presenciaram a cena em que Mu acertava um tapa seco na nuca de Shaka com toda a força. O Cavaleiro de Virgem encarava incrédulo o amigo, que mantinha uma expressão raivosa. Em nada lembrava o calmo cavaleiro que todos conheciam.

"Shaka você é o cara mais idiota que eu já conheci! Larga mão desse orgulho besta e vá atrás da sua mulher!"-esbravejou, para a surpresa geral.

"Você..me bateu?"-foi só o que Shaka conseguiu dizer.

"E vou bater com mais força se continuar com essa teimosia, sua mula!"-falou mais irado ainda.-"Ou não percebeu que ela pode estar em perigo?"

"Era sua aluna, por que não vá atrás dela?"-replicou.

"Eu já estou com a mala pronta para ir à Índia. Ela é minha aluna...Mas é sua mulher! Ou não pense que eu não sei que ela passou uma noite na Casa de Virgem!"

"Gente...estou surpreso!"-falou Afrodite.

"Eu também."-concordou Milo.-"Shaka passar uma noite com uma garota espanta mesmo."

Shaka lançou um olhar fulminante para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião que se escondeu atrás de Kamus e Aioria.

"Mu..nada do que você me disser me fará ir atrás de Raga-Si. Ela partiu sem se despedir. Quis partir, respeito a decisão dela em querer que eu fique longe de sua vida!"

"Se não for atrás dela eu..."-ameaçou Mu.

"Você o que?"-provocou o indiano.

"Conto pra todo mundo o seu nome verdadeiro."-disse com um sorriso maligno.

"Não se atreveria!"-Shaka arregalou os olhos, encarando Mu. Ele se atreveria sim.-"Não precisa usar esses meios, Mu. E..."

"E?"

"E se ela não me quiser por perto?"

"Só tem um meio de descobrir."

"Está bem. Eu irei."-concordou com um sorriso.

"Aeeeeeee...Vamos pra Índia."-comemorou Milo.

"Vamos?"-Shaka fitou o escorpiano.-"Que disse que você irá?"

"Tô me oferecendo para ir."-e se aproxima do Mu.-"Qual é o nome vergonhoso do Shaka?"

"Milo...você não vai!"-determina Shaka.

"Por que não?"

"Porque...porque...não vai e pronto!"-respondeu com determinação.

"Três cavaleiros são melhores que dois."

"Não."

"Sempre quis conhecer a Índia."

"Não."

"Ver elefantes indianos."

"Não."

"A Terra de Gandhi, Mowgli..."

"Que?...Não!"

"Vai ser demais!"-exaltava Milo.

"Milo..."-falou Shaka tentando manter a calma e não mandar Milo para uma das Seis existências.-"VOCÊ NÃO VAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas mais tarde...no Aeroporto internacional em Nova Délhi.

"Ah, chegamos..."-falou Milo espreguiçando-se e olhando a multidão no Aerporto.-"Estou morrendo de vontade de ver a Índia."

"Também estou...morrendo."-comentou Shaka desanimado. Mu ao seu lado sorriu.-"Como ele me convenceu a traze-lo?"

"Ele sabe ser bem persuasivo quando quer."-respondeu Mu.

"Quer dizer...irritantemente chato."

"Shaka..."

"Hunf! Vou liberar nossas coisas da alfândega e volto logo."-avisou saindo depressa.

Assim que Shaka se afastou, Milo aproximou-se de Mu.

"Ei. Qual é o verdadeiro nome do Shaka?"-sussurrou.

"Não posso contar. Ele me fez prometer guardar segredo."

"Fala! O nome dele não pode ser tão feio assim!"

"Não que seja feio. Ele simplesmente não gosta dele."-respondeu sorrindo.-"Talvez porque o nome o faça lembrar que pertença a uma das famílias mais ricas da Índia e da Europa, e ele não goste disso."

"Rica? Shaka é rico!"-Milo espantou-se.

"Milionário. Mas quem administra os seus bens é a irmã dele, acho."

"Mi-milionário?"

"É claro. Como você acha que ele compra os Armanis que usa quando não está no Santuário?"

"Milionário? E tem irmã?"

"Os pais vivem viajando, aproveitando a vida depois de terem construído tudo o que tem."-continuou a falar.

"Vamos."-avisou Shaka chegando.-"Que cara é essa, Milo?"

"Nada."-disfarçou.-"Onde iremos procurar por Raga-Si?"

Shaka caminhou até o lado de fora do Aeroporto e olhou ao redor, fechou os olhos e pode sentir uma presença maligna no ar.

"Basta seguirmos esse cosmo maligno que está impregnando o ar."

"Que?"

"Concentre-se Milo."-avisou Mu.-"Que você o sentirá também."

Milo o fez, concentrando-se, limpando sua mente e em seguida começou a sentir um Cosmo agressivo e maldoso no ar, que envolvia a cidade como uma névoa.

"O que é isso? De quem é esse cosmo?"-Milo perguntou, visivelmente incomodado com isso.

"É Ramava."-respondeu Shaka com calma.-"Ele sabe que estamos aqui."

"Maldito!"-Milo praguejou.

"E ele sabe que Raga-Si o procura."-o indiano estreita o olhar.

Continua...


	12. Capítulo 11

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

Julie: Não acredito que finalmente as Musas voltaram e me ajudaram com a fic. \o/ Ao menos duas delas apareceram!

Caliope: Culpa da Tália, que vive no mundo da lua! E não para de babar nesse menino de cabelos verdes ai! aponta para a Musa Tália, babando em Shun

Tália:Mas ele é tão lindo!

Shun: Obrigado! -

Seiya:MMmmmfmmmmmmfffffffmmmmmmf. ainda amordaçado e acorrentado-tradução não sendo possível, devido ao horário impróprio para os palavrões ditos.

Julie: Bem...isso não importa. O que importa é que vocês duas resolveram aparecer!

Talia:É um prazer te ajudar.

Caliope: Já que demonstrou sua inépcia ao agir sozinha, e vive nos culpando de tudo. E esse menino não foi de grande ajuda mesmo. Nem o irmão dele serve para trazer aqui.

Shun: ¬¬.

Julie: ¬¬""".

Seiya: Mmfmfmfmfmfmfmfm...-dando risada.

Tália: Caliope. Lembrei de algo muito importante!

Caliope: E o que é?

Tália: Que o Ikki só aparece quando o Shun esta para morrer!

Caliope: Sim!olhar maligno sobre Shun

Shun: O.o glup

Julie: Errr...se coloca entre o Shun e duas Musas sedentas por sangue e pelo Ikki ... Vamos começar a ler esse fic e esquecer essa loucura?

Seiya:MMffffmmmfmfmfmfmmfmf Ainda terei minha vingança!

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Raga-si caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas da vila que foi sua morada anos atrás. Havia deixado a Índia há alguns dias e finalmente estava de volta ao Camboja. Algumas pessoas estavam curiosas com sua presença ali, então, uma velha senhora saiu de sua humilde casa e sorriu ao vê-la.

"Raga-Si".

"Paminder".-a jovem sorriu e abraçou a senhora.- "Que bom revê-la. Não me esqueceu."

"E como esqueceria um anjo como você?"-disse-lhe a mulher, dando passagem para que ela entrasse na casa.-"Eu a via brincar com seu irmão nessas ruas. Partiu tão rápido com sua mãe depois de..."

Paminder calou-se, vendo o olhar angustiado de Raga-Si que se lembrava claramente daquela noite fatídica, quando seu mundo de criança ruiu, e foi lançada a uma vida incerta. Depois sorriu, como querendo afastar tais recordações, dirigindo um olhar terno a mulher.

"Não fique assim, Paminder."-depois sentou-se.-"Eu retornei a cidade exatamente pare encerrar o que começou anos atrás naquela noite."

"Raga-Si, você pretende..."-levou a mão a boca.

"Irei falar com Vishnu primeiro."-disse mudando de assunto.-"Estou indo até o templo de Angkor Wat."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tédio."-reclamou Milo sentado sob a sombra de uma grande arvore, observando as pessoas da rua.-"O que estamos esperando mesmo?"

"Não sei."-respondeu Mu, observando Shaka, que parecia meditar sob a mesma sombra.

"Procuram guia, senhores?"-uma voz infantil chama a atenção de Milo e Mu.-"Eu posso mostrar toda a cidade."

Ambos viram um garoto, usando roupas que já foram brancas, surradas, meio sujas. Mas que mantinha um sorriso jocoso.

"Parecem perdidos, senhores."-continuou.-"Querem um guia? Preciso trabalhar."

"Olha menino, acontece que não precisamos de guia."-respondeu Milo mal humorado.

"Mas senhor..."-o menino tropeçou e o cavaleiro de escorpião o amparou antes que ele caísse.

"Vá para casa, moleque."-ordenou Milo e o menino se afastou.

"Não deveria ter mandando ele embora, Milo."-disse-lhe Shaka ainda de olhos fechados e sereno.

"Por que não?"

"Ele acabou de roubar a sua carteira."-respondeu sem alterar o semblante, e Mu começou a rir.

"Que?"-Milo levantou-se rapidamente passando as mãos por todos os seus bolsos.-"Aquele pequeno ladrãozinho!"

E saiu correndo tentando alcança-lo.

"Devemos ajudar?"-perguntou Mu ao amigo.

"Sim. Duvido que Milo o pegue."-e levantou-se caminhando na mesma direção.

Milo corria em meio a multidão, olhando ao redor para ver se localizada o menino que batera a sua carteira, mas era inútil. Haviam pessoas demais e localizar um menino era ...

"Quer um guia, senhora?"

Ao ouvir a voz infantil, Milo virou-se e se deparou com o ladrãozinho abordando uma turista. Caminhou até ele e o pegou pela gola da grande camisa que usava, forçando-o a encara-lo.

"Te peguei!"-anunciou com um sorriso vitorioso.-"Devolve minha carteira, menino!"

O menino assobiou alto, e outro assobio foi ouvido em resposta. Milo olhou para trás e o garoto levantou os braços, saindo da camisa e correndo, largando o cavaleiro de escorpião com ela na mão e furioso. Ia atrás dele, mas foi empurrado por outros dois meninos que sumiram na multidão.

"Praga!"

"Eles costumam se proteger."-respondeu Shaka em pe ao lado dele.-"Sabem se esconder e dificilmente são pegos."

"Em vez de posar de grande sábio, me ajuda a pegar o moleque e a carteira."-Milo respondeu furioso.

"É só uma carteira com algum dinheiro dentro."-comentou Shaka.

"E todos os cartões de créditos que a Saori nos deu para pagarmos as despesas da viagem estão nela!"-disse-lhe mais irritado ainda.

Shaka o encarou, depois a Mu ao seu lado e ordenou:

"Vamos cercar o garoto!"

Ele estava escondido em meio a varias caixas de uma loja quando viu os três estrangeiros combinando de como pegá-lo. Olhou ao redor e viu alguns amigos lhe dando sinal para correr, que um deles se aproximava. Respirou profundamente e saiu em disparada.

"Ali!"-avisou Milo a Mu vendo-o correr para um beco.

O menino correu e com rapidez entrou em um buraco na parede de um velho prédio, ciente que havia conseguido lograr seus perseguidores, ficando encolhido em um canto. Ele sorri e pega a carteira que havia escondido em suas calças, abrindo-a, mas uma mão forte o puxa pelo braço para cima, pegando-o de surpresa, e a outra é estendida como se pedisse algo.

"A carteira de meu amigo."-Shaka pediu.

O menino suspirou e devolveu a carteira e o Cavaleiro de Virgem o coloca no chão.

"Qual o seu nome, menino?"-Shaka perguntou de olhos fechados, mas que pareciam encarar o menino.

"Kumar, senhor."-respondeu meio desconfiado.

"Tem família?"-continuou a perguntar.

"Não. Meus pais morreram em Agra ha três anos, senhor."

"Agra? Um pouco longe."

"Se ficasse lá, iria para um orfanato."-respondeu o menino com sinceridade.

"Sabe onde fica o templo do mestre Hsuan-Tsang?"-Shaka perguntou ao menino.

"Lógico que sei! Ele é muito conhecido na cidade."-respondeu Kumar alegremente.

"Se não roubar mais, será meu guia."-determinou.

"Fechado!"-respondeu alegremente.

"Cadê a peste?"-Milo entrou no prédio como se fosse um furação e ao ver Kumar foi logo apontando.-"Ai esta voce seu ladrãozinho!"

"Chega de tolices, Milo."-avisou Shaka jogando a carteira para ele.-"Vamos logo, Kumar. Mostre o caminho."

"Sim!"-e o garoto foi na frente.

"O que houve? Ele vai conosco?"-Milo estava inconformado.

"Será melhor que ele ganhe seu dinheiro com o trabalho honesto ao invés de roubar."-respondeu Shaka.-"E alem do mais...gostei da ousadia do menino em bater a sua carteira."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Raga-Si caminhou até o Grande Templo dedicado a Vishnu e parou um instante admirando o local. Logo, lembranças felizes e também dolorosas vieram a sua mente, fazendo com que uma lagrima solitária percorresse seu rosto. Sentiu então um cosmo reconfortador vindo de dentro do Templo, chamando-a. Sorriu, sabia quem era.

Avistou uma luz pura e caminhou em sua direção até a sua fonte, parando diante de uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos negros, de finas suas vestes eram amarelas.

"Ola, Vishnu."-cumprimentou Raga-Si, se curvando.

"Bem Vinda, minha escolhida."-retribuiu o cumprimento com um sorriso.-"Vejo que esta diferente. Mais forte...mas também vejo uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar."

"Vishnu, eu vim aqui..."

"Sei o porque de sua vinda, criança."-a divindade estava com um olhar entristecido.-"Queria que não fosse necessário. Mas não posso agir diretamente nesse mundo, estou confinada no meu...e através de meus avatares posso lutar."

"Não a culpo, nem estou aqui para fazer cobranças."-disse-lhe Raga-Si.-"Desejo terminar logo minha missão...não consigo saber ao certo onde Mara esta."

"Mara não é minha maior preocupação, criança. E sim seu mestre Ramava."-Vishnu a olhou com profunda tristeza.-"Esta forte, mas não esta o suficiente para enfrentar um ser como ele. Se o fizer, estará caminhando para a própria destruição."

"Onde eles estão?"-novamente perguntou.

"Não irei lhe dizer, Raga-Si. Não agora."

"Vishnu!"-ela respirou fundo e se ajoelhou diante da divindade e perguntou com humildade agora.-"Onde estão eles. Por favor, me diga onde estão meus inimigos."

"Deseja tanto assim a morte?"

"Desejo fazer o certo. Mesmo que seja ao custo da minha vida."

"E aquele que esta em seu coração...também desejaria isso?"

"Aquele..?"-Raga-Si levantou o olhara para Vishnu.

"Eu disse que via uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar. A tristeza de ter deixado alguém para trás."-e sorriu.-"Diga-me criança...o ama?"

"Sim."

"E foi correspondida?"

"Sim."-segurou a vontade de chorar.

"Volte para ele. Não parta agora em uma luta que não pode ser vencida agora."

"Mas...não posso."-Vishnu a olhou com ternura.-"No ultimo encontro com o inimigo, Shaka...ele quis lutar por mim, podia ter morrido. E eu não quero que outra pessoa que eu ame sofra."

"Não acredito que esse homem seja ferido facilmente. Shaka é o nome dele? Eu o conheço... O homem mais próximo dos deuses."

"O conhece?"

"A fama dele o precede."-Vishnu sorriu.-"Ainda quer lutar, mesmo sabendo que se o fizer agora, poderá morrer?"

"Há coisas piores que a morte."

"Sim...há."-Vishnu suspirou.-"Conheço bem esse seu temperamento forte, Raga-Si. Sei que quando se decide por algo, não volta atrás tão facilmente. Lhe direi onde encontrar seus inimigos, mas não deve lutar antes de receber meu presente."

"Presente?"-Raga-Si olhou para onde Vishnu apontava, e segurou a respiração diante do brilho branco e intenso que tomou conta do lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Chegamos ao templo, senhor!"-avisou Kumar, apontando a construção.

"Obrigado, Kumar."-Shaka sorriu.-"Fique aqui com meus amigos, Kumar."

"Sim senhor."-o garoto respondeu solicito.

"Ei. Vamos esperar aqui?"-indagou Milo.

"Sim. A conversa que terei com o mestre será privativa. Se não se importarem."-e entrou, sem olhar para trás.

"Cara...ele sabe ser irritante!"-suspirou Milo, sentando em uma sombra.

"Podemos jogar pachisi, senhor."-sugeriu Kumar.

"Parece bom."-concordou Mu.

"Não to afim de jogar nada."-resmungou Milo.

"Senhor Milo, podemos ir comer um delicioso almoço com chapati. Tem um lugar aqui perto que fazem um..."-o menino lambeu a boca imaginando a iguaria.

"Acaso esta com fome, moleque?"-perguntou o cavaleiro de escorpião.

"Muita senhor."-exclamou Kumar.

"Eu e meu coração mole."-suspirou e retirou uma nota do bolso.-"Vá comer alguma coisa...e traga esse tal de chapati pra mim, também."

"Sim!"-e saiu como um raio para a rua.

"Ei, Mu...continuando aquela conversa no aeroporto."-começou Milo.

"Que conversa?"-o ariano se fez de desentendido.

"Sobre a família do Shaka. Você disse que eles são ricos e que moram aqui na Índia."

"Ah, isso."-sorriu.-"Os pais moram mesmo na Inglaterra. Mas como viajam sempre...já a irmã de Shaka mora aqui, administrando os bens da família."

"Irmã?"Milo parecia interessado.-"E como ela se chama?"

"Não sei se devo contar."

"Conta ai. Isso fará o tempo passar e..."-ele faz um gesto solene com a mão direita levantada.-"Palavra de Cavaleiro que não conto nada também."

"Esta bem."-Mu achou que não faria mal algum contar o que sabia da vida de Shaka a Milo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaka caminhou pelos belos jardins que cercavam o templo, logo foi recebido por um jovem monge, que lhe fez uma reverencia antes de com um gesto convida-lo a segui-lo.

"O mestre o aguarda."

O seguiu pelos corredores, onde monges budistas de todas as idades se ocupavam em seus afazeres diários, ou em suas orações e meditações. Chegaram até os fundos do templo, em uma área mais afastada, onde um homem idoso cuidava de algumas plantas.

"Bem vindo, Shaka."-saudou sem se virar.

"Mestre Hsuan-Tsang. Como sempre, nunca o surpreendi."

"Ao contrario. Você sempre me proporcionou grande surpresas...algumas agradáveis, outras nem tanto."-o senhor se levantou, batendo as mãos para tirar a terra e o olhou com severidade.-"Ainda se deixa guiar pelo seu ego?"

"Sei que minhas atitudes no passado o decepcionaram, mestre."

"Certamente. Você se deixou cegar pelo poder que ostentava. E abandonar uma vida de paz para se tornar um guerreiro... Isso me deixou... entristecido Shaka."

"Perdoe-me, velho amigo."-Shaka inclinou a cabeça em respeito.-"Mas senti que me tornar um Cavaleiro era o meu destino."

"Eu sei que era. Vejo que o tempo também lhe ensinou um pouco de humildade."

"Acho que foram meus amigos quer o fizeram."

"Então é abençoado por ter amigos."-e sorriu.-"O que o traz a Índia? Além da presença do mal por aqui."

"Procuro sua protegida, Raga-Si."-e olhou para os lados.-"Acreditava que a encontraria por aqui."

"Ela esteve aqui, no dia anterior."-Shaka suspirou impaciente e o mestre notou a inquietação dele.-"Iria ao Camboja, depois de lá, não sei. Acho que fiz bem em manda-la ao Santuário. Não apenas tornou-se mais forte, como...parece ter ensinado uma lição a você."

"Do que fala, mestre?"

"Que agora sei que o motivo de vir até a Índia não é apenas a presença maligna no ar."-e sorriu.-"Uma garota espirituosa, não? Adorava conversar com ela. Não acredito que ela demore em sua visita ao Camboja. Poderá espera-la aqui, já que me disse que retornaria a esse local."

"Refere-se ao fato de que a presença de Mara estar nítida na cidade?"

"Sim. Mas infelizmente, não sabemos exatamente onde...e quando ele pretende atacar, uma vez que aquela que o seu mestre tanta anseia possuir, esta aqui."-e olhava para o céu.

"E quem não garante que ele tenha mandado seus servos atrás dela, no Camboja?"-perguntou, um pouco preocupado.

"Ninguém. Mas é uma possibilidade que isso aconteça."

"E me diz isso com essa tranqüilidade?"

"Adiantaria que eu me alarmasse?"-Hsuan-Tsang sorriu.-"Ah...agora esta deixando que suas emoções tão humanas finalmente aparecessem. Esta mais...humano, Fran..."

"Adoraria que não me chamasse pelo meu antigo nome."-pediu o cavaleiro.

"Esqueci que você não aprecia o nome que lhe foi dado ao nascer."-e gargalhou.-"Era divertido vê-lo ficar nervoso quando eu o repreendia chamando-o pelo seu antigo nome completo."

"Mestre..."

Shaka abaixou a cabeça encabulado, mas ergue o rosto ao sentir uma presença maligna, um cosmo maligno e cheio de ódio é lançada diretamente contra Shaka, que o repele ao expandir seu Cosmo dourado.

"Ele sabe que você esta aqui."-comentou o velho monge com serenidade.

"Sim. E me desafiou abertamente."

Continua...

Notas: Desculpem a demora em atualizar. Bloqueios, sobrinho endiabrado que tomo conta quando a mãe faz faculdade a noite, gripe, sobrinho endiabrado que tomo conta quando a mãe faz faculdade a noite, bloqueio, sobrinho endiabrado que tomo conta quando a mãe faz faculdade a noite...eu falei do meu sobrinho endiabrado que tomo conta quando a mãe faz faculdade a noite?

Bem...Agradeço a todos que lêem e tem paciência em esperar. A fic encaminha para os momentos finais.

Pachisi: Jogo muito popular na Índia, parece com o gamão, as pecas costumam ser de vidro e o tabuleiro de tecido.

Chapati:pão que acompanha as refeições.


	13. Capítulo 12

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

A cena...Juliane.chan sentada em frente ao seu computador, olhando a tela enquanto as suas costas as Musas tentavam matar Shun, que gritava pelo irmão, para que Ikki aparecesse ao tentar salva-lo e as Musas agarrassem o Cavaleiro de Fênix, Seiya resmungava e esperneava tentando soltar-se das correntes que ainda o mantinham aprisionado...e o fanfic não saia...Ela estava a ponto de pular pela janela, quando...

"CALEM AS BOCAS!"

Todos: OO"""

"Se nao se calarem, vão todos para OUTRA DIMENSAO! Entenderam?"

Juliane: Saga...Q!

Saga: Eu mesmo.-sorriso sedutor de "eu sou o bom e sei disso."

Juliane: Saga...Q!

Saga: "Vamos por ordem aqui, pois quero ler o final disto aqui. Você e você!-apontando para Tália e Caliope que engoliram em seco.-"Largue agora mesmo o Shun e saiam daqui! Vão aborrecer outra ficwrither!"

As Musas: "S-sim..."

Saga: "Você!"-apontando para o Shun.-"Pare de chorar! Seja homem!"

Shun: "S-sim."

Saga: "E você..."-apontando ameaçadoramente para Seiya, que suava frio.-"Tenho uma missão especial para você..."-olhar maligno.mode Ares on

Seiya balança a cabeça concordando.

Na Casa de Virgem, Shaka tentava meditar, mas ficando rindo ao lembrar da Ficwrther que sacaneou.

"Hahahahahaha...adoro provocar esta garota."-gabava-se.

De repente, Shaka sente a presença de uma força maligna. O cavaleiro se ergue em alerta.

Shaka: "De quem são esses cosmos? Não! Não pode ser!"

Jabu: "Puxa que lugar maneiro."-com uma mala na mão e a coloca no meio da sala deitando-se no sofá.

Seiya: "Nao te falei que a casa era legal!"-jogando as trouxas em outro canto.-"Oi, Shaka!"

Shaka incrédulo: "O que é isso?"

Jabu: "O mestre em exercício durante as Ferias de Shion mandou a gente ficar aqui hospedados enquanto detetizam os pardieiros...digo os nossos apartamentos."-respondeu tirando o sapato e coçando o pé.

Shaka:"Que?"

Seiya: "Foi isso mesmo."-mexendo nos CDS do Shaka.-"Só tem musica de meditação?"

Shaka: "Quem é o Mestre em exercício?"

Seiya: "Saga."

Jabu: "Ah...ele mandou entregar isso."-da uma carta.

Shaka a abre e lê: "Shaka, por ter importunada a Julie...uma lembrancinha. HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lembranças, Saga/Ares."

Jabu: "Shaka...isto é um bicho de pé?"-mostrando o pé para ele.

Shaka em estado de choque...

Escritora feliz e vingada, começa a digitar...boa leitura!

(acreditem...eu gosto do loirinho..u.u)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**Índia, Nova Deli.**

**O entardecer...**

Andar por Nova Deli e não se surpreender com sua diversidade cultural é um ato difícil. A modernidade da Nova Deli causa um contraste gritante com a pobreza e o caos da Velha Deli.

E é nesse lugar, a cidade velha, que encontramos os Cavaleiros de Atena, sendo guiados por Kumar, por suas ruas abarrotadas de pessoas humildes e pobres, transito caótico formado por veículos antigos como lambretas, bicicletas, carroças, riquixás e vacas velhas abandonadas por seus donos. Influencia muçulmana era nítida nas fachadas dos bazares e casas.

"Por que estamos nesse lugar?"-Miro perguntou a Shaka que permanecia calado, andando a frente.-"O que houve no templo? Sentimos o Cosmos de nossos inimigos e depois você saiu de lá apressado."

"Não pedi que me seguissem. Avisei a Kumar que os levassem a um hotel."-disse o cavaleiro de Virgem sem se virar.

"Até parece que vamos deixar você nessa sozinho."-Shaka não respondeu a Miro.-"E não estou nessa por você, ta legal? Quero ajudar a Raga-Si."

"Então deveria ir ao Camboja. Pois é para lá que ela foi."-respondeu o cavaleiro, parando numa esquina, esperando um caminhão de frutas passar.

"Camboja?"-Miro ficou de frente ao cavaleiro.-"Então o que esta fazendo que não pediu ao Mu que nos levasse ao Camboja? O que estamos fazendo aqui ainda?"

"Por que fui desafiado por Ramava. Ele quer uma luta, e escolheu esse lugar."-havia preocupação em sua voz, ao ver as pessoas nas ruas.-"Sinto que sua escolha foi intencional. Sabe que não poderei dar tudo de mim com tantas pessoas por perto."

"Inocentes poderão se ferir ou morrer se lutarem por aqui."-avisou Mu.

"Eu sei."-respondeu Shaka, voltando a caminhar.

"Ele ta te guiando? Como eu não sinto nada?"-Miro parecia confuso.

"Porque ele não faz questão da nossa presença, Miro."-respondeu Mu.

Apos muito tempo caminhando, param diante de um enorme jardim, cheio de turistas.

"Qutab Minar."-Shaka murmura.-"Ramava é mais louco do que eu julgava."

"Qutab Minar?"-Miro observou o jardim.

"Trata-se de um belo monumento islâmico construído em 1193."-explicou Shaka.-"Lutar aqui seria algo que lamentarei."

"Mestre Shaka."-chamou Kumar apontando para um estranho homem de vestes negras, que só de olhar assustou o menino.

"Sim. É com certeza um dos seus servos."-Shaka irradiava calma.-"Miro, Mu...peço-lhes que vão atrás de Raga-Si e a ajudem. Levem Kumar com vocês, será mais seguro."

"Mas..."-Miro queria argumentar.

"Kumar...qual é a data de seu nascimento?"

"Onze de dezembro, senhor."-respondeu sem entender a pergunta.

"Sagitário. Interessante."-sorriu e caminhou seguindo o homem de negro.

"O que faremos?"-Miro parecia em um dilema.

"Sinto que Raga-Si também esta em perigo, mas..."-Mu não conteve seu nervosismo.-"É obvio que é uma armadilha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um lugar, em uma caverna escondida, onde homem algum pode colocar os pés, esta o demônio Ramava. Ele caminha e chega ate um certo ponto desta caverna, onde esta o que parece ser um tumulo e o toca.

"A vingança que anseio por gerações em breve será concretizada, irmão."-e sorri.-"Em breve...a vergonha de ter sido derrotado por Rama em outra vida será esquecida quando eu me alimentar a da alma de seu algoz e jogar como oferenda para ti o corpo sem vida do avatar. Todos lembrarão do nome de Ravana com respeito...e o nome de Ramava com temor."

"Mestre Ramava."-Mara o chama com respeito.-"Trago noticias daqueles que agora querem servi-lo contra Vishnu e criar uma nova Era para os deuses."

"Quem jura lealdade a mim?"

"Yama, senhor. Kartiqueia promete ajuda-lo, se permitir que eles leve suas legiões em batalhas contra seus inimigos."

"Sempre ávido por batalhas."-Ramava sorri satisfeito.

"Mas..."

"Mas?"

"Kartiqueia quer uma prova de que será digno de ser um novo soberano dos deuses."

"Eu terei poder absoluto quando tiver a alma do avatar. Que provas ele quer?"

"Ele quer ver exatamente se é capaz de matar o avatar."

"Idiota!"-resmungou.-"Que os deuses e demônios vejam quem é Ramava! Matarei aqueles que se opuserem a mim. O Avatar, Atena e qualquer um...começarei com o Cavaleiro que te humilhou, Mara."

Mara estremece e cerra o punho.

"O avatar esta perto...mande Rakshasa dar-lhe as boas vindas."

"Sim."

"E Mara...eu a quero intacta. Não ouse feri-la...ainda."

"S-sim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Camboja...**

As florestas desse país são conhecidas por serem quentes, mas com o cair da noite, deveria amenizar o clima. Geralmente as pessoas se recolhiam quando véu da noite dominava...Mas uma figura delicada ainda caminhava por estreitas trilhas, quase ocultas pela vegetação.

Já era de se espantar que uma pessoa andasse por aqueles lugares sem companhia...Ainda mais uma mulher. Mas Raga-Si encontrava-se armada com sua coragem e o presente dado por Vishnu antes de partir de seu templo. Olhou para cima ao pressentir algo estranho...a floresta estava silenciosa, silenciosa demais.

Um novo som, desta vez diante dela. Avistou um vulto que se aproximava a passos determinados. Um homem de estranha armadura negra, que lembrava um morcego apareceu diante dela.

"Sou Rakshasa."-fez um pequeno cumprimento com a cabeça.-"Mestre Mara ordenou a sua morte. Terei prazer em lhe escoltar ate meu mestre."

"Não será necessário Rakshasa."-Raga-Si manteve-se em alerta.-"Eu mesma irei encontrar seu mestre e destruí-lo."

"Eu não disse que você teria escolha."-o Cosmos de Rakshasa eleva-se, e uma sombra negra parece projetar-se dele, envolvendo Raga-Si que começou a sentir que sua visão ficar turva.-"Tenha bons sonhos."

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, e o fato de não esperar um ataque dessa natureza, a jovem caiu ao chão, desacordada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Qutab Minar, Nova Deli, Índia.**

Shaka caminhou pelos belos jardins deste lugar, até ficar frente a frente do que supunha ser seu adversário. O homem parecia muito a vontade naquele lugar, e ignorava completamente o cavaleiro de Virgem, admirando uma flor.

"Onde esta seu mestre?"-Shaka indagou.

"Sou Kamsa."- o homem finalmente resolveu dar-lhe atenção.-"Tenho noticias de meu senhor Ramava. Ele lhe transmite seus cumprimentos e sente não poder comparecer a esse lutar e mata-lo."

"Entendo..."-Shaka sorriu com sarcasmo.-"A covardia o impediu e mandou um de seus lacaios."

"Decerto eu sou o suficiente para mata-lo, cavaleiro."-o homem sorri e fala com certa malicia.-"Meu mestre no momento esta ocupado com a bela jovem escolhida como avatar de seu grande inimigo Vishnu."

Ao ouvir que ele se referia a Raga-Si, Shaka cerrou o punho.

"Se não me engano...neste momento ela esta a mercê de meu senhor."-riu e depois ficou serio, para não dizer um pouco temeroso, ao perceber o quanto o Cosmo de Shaka elevou-se ameaçadoramente por causa do que dissera.

"Kamsa...não ficarei perdendo meu tempo com você."

"Tem razão...não percamos mais tempo."-Kamsa retirou as vestes, revelando uma armadura negra, pronto para o combate, Shaka todavia não se mexeu.-"Vamos cavaleiro, me enfrente."

"Acaso é o rei Kamsa da historia de Krishna?"-Shaka perguntou calmo.

"Sim. Fui revivido pelo grande Ramava."-falou com orgulho.

"Pena. Teve uma morte inglória em sua outra vida, movido pelo medo de perder seu precioso poder, planejou a morte de seus entes queridos. Todavia foi merecido o castigo que recebera de Krishna."

"Por que diz essas coisas?"

"Para que saiba que novamente terá uma morte inglória. Escolheu mal se aliar ao demônio Ramava em troca de uma nova vida."

"Você que nunca esteve no inferno não sabe do sofrimento que passei. É claro que me aliei a Ramava para sair daquele tormento!"-Kamsa estava furioso.

"Engana-se...já estive no inferno, varias vezes alias."-Shaka não perdera a sua postura calma.-"Mas não o enviarei de volta para lá...lhe darei a graça de escolher um dos Seis Mundos para o qual sua alma será enviada."

"O que?"-espantou-se, a imagem de Shaka desaparecera diante dele, e para a sua surpresa, parecia que estava em outro plane de existência.-"Que lugar é esse?"

Kamsa olhou para cima e viu uma enorme estatua de Buda.

"O que é isso? Onde estou?"-espantou-se.

"Esta na mão de Buda, Kamsa."-a voz de Shaka parecia vir de todos os lugares e ele apareceu de repente diante dele, envolto em uma luz dourada e pura.-"Esta pronto para morrer mais uma vez, rei Kamsa?"

"Como ousa me ameaçar?"-disse-lhe Kamsa disparando seu cosmo em Shaka.

O cavaleiro de virgem se defende com uma mão, mas depois a olha. Sangue escorria dela, seu adversário conseguiu feri-la.

"Parabéns por ter derramado meu sangue."-disse-lhe Shaka.-"Isto prova que não é de todo inútil. Escolha uma das Seis Existências para onde irei enviar sua alma."

"O que?"-ficou perplexo.

"TESOURO DOS CEUS."

Tão rápido quanto começou, a luta cessara. Kamsa havia tido sua essência arremessada para uma das Seis Existências. Shaka olhou com desprezo para aquele homem e sai de Qutab Minar, satisfeito por não ter causado nenhum mal aquele lugar.

Do lado de fora, Mu, Miro e Kumar o esperavam. Ao vê-lo o menino correu rapidamente para o seu lado.

"Demorou, hein?"-Miro provocou.

"Ainda me esperam? Não pedi que fossem ao Camboja?"

"Sim."-Mu sorriu.-"Mas Raga-Si ia ficar decepcionada se você não fosse também."

Shaka apenas sorri e depois dirige a palavra a Kumar.

"Não retorne as ruas. Vá para o templo de meu amigo e me espere. Depois que terminar uma missão, eu o buscarei. Conheço um jovem de valor que seria um mestre excelente."

"Sim."-o menino concordou e perguntou matreiro.-"Vou conhecer a namorada do mestre?"

"Quem lhe disse isso?"-Miro disfarçou quando Shaka perguntou.-"Esqueça a pergunta."

"Vamos?"-perguntou Mu.

"Sim."-respondeu Shaka.

"Vamos. Preciso bater em um tal de Ramava."-falou Miro convencido.-"Busquemos nossas armaduras então."

Mu toca nos ombros dos amigos e em seguida desaparecem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aos poucos ela foi despertando do torpor que a dominava. Sentiu o chão frio sob seu corpo, que estava dolorido. Repreendeu-se por ter sido tão tola e deixar-se ser capturada tão facilmente.

Meio tonta ainda, sentou-se no chão.

"Ah...despertou finalmente, minha cara."

Raga-Si ergueu o rosto sobressaltada. Diante dela, sentado em um trono de pedras negras e adornado com crânios humanos, estava um ser cujo olhar maligno causou-lhe um calafrio.

"Eu sou Ramava. Irmão de Ravana."-apresentou-se.-"E eu a quero para mim...de corpo e alma, minha graciosa avatar."

E o som de sua gargalhada ecoou por todo o seu templo da escuridão.

Continua...

\o\ Finalmente mais um capitulo!

\o/Obrigada a todos por lerem isto aqui, sei que esta tosco...

Shaka: Protesto! Alem de me mandar o Seiya e o Jabu...não encontrei a Raga –Si ainda!

Raga-Si: Você reclama demais.

Shaka: A fic é sobre nós...que espécie de romance é esse que não tem beijo ha 3 capitulos?

Raga-Si: Boa pergunta...e o Ramava ta se achando demais.

Ramava: Eu sou demais!

Miro:Ei! O cargo de gostosão e metido é meu!

Ramava: Quem disse?

Miro: Minhas fãs! sorriso sedutor e um brilho dourado o envolve.

Raga-Si e a torcida Feminina da Seleção: Ai, ai...(suspiros)

Ramava e Shaka: --"""""

Começam a discutir e a ficwrither: --"" preciso de Ferias...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas: Mais um pouco da rica e fascinante mitologia hindu.

Rakshasa, vampiros-demônios hindus adoradores da deusa Kali.

Kali Deusa da morte e da sexualidade, Kali- cujo nome, em sânscrito, significa "negra"- é a parceira favorita de Shiva para seus jogos eróticos. É representada como uma mulher exuberante, de pele escura, que traz um colar de cabeças em volta do pescoço - expressando, assim, a implacabilidade da morte. Seus devotos são recompensados com poderes paranormais e com uma morte sem sofrimentos.

Ravana, o mais terrível demônio do mundo.

Kartiqueia (ou Scanda), substituiu o deus védico Indra como principal deus hindu das batalhas. Filho de Shiva e, em alguns mitos, gerado sem mãe, só se interessa por lutas e guerras. Com seis cabeças e doze braços, comanda as suas legiões celestiais do dorso de um pavão colorido.

Yama, o senhor da morte.

Kamsa era filho de Ugrasena, o qual pertencia à dinastia Bhoja. Diz-se que Kamsa foi o mais demoníaco de todos os reis da dinastia Bhoja. Tentou matar sua irmã Devaki quando uma profecia revelou que seu oitavo filho o mataria, mas o marido desta, Vasudesa, a protegeu. O oitavo filho era Krishna. Kamsa matou os seis filhos recém-nascidos da irmã e tentou todos os meios concebíveis para matar Krishna, mas este foi levado a salvo com seu irmão mais velho para longe de Kamsa. Adulto, Krishna e seu irmão Balarama se vingaram do tio demoníaco. Krishna assumiu seu verdadeiro lugar como governante de Mahura, e então desceu à cidade dos mortos para recuperar seus seis irmãos assassinados. Com um súbito soar de sua concha, ele assustou Yama, o senhor da morte, e então conseguiu escapar com seus irmãos.


	14. Capítulo 13

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**Floresta do Camboja...Próximo ao Templo de Ramava.**

Eles surgem como que por pura magia, três homens trajando armaduras douradas. Eles observam as mediações em silencio, antes dele ser quebrado pelos sons da floresta.

"Chegamos. É aqui mesmo?"-indagou Miro a seus colegas.

"Sim."-respondeu Shaka.-"Os cosmos de nossos inimigos é grande nesta região. Chega a ser quase palpável no ar."

Começaram a andar na mata, atentos a qualquer movimentação.

"Parecem que éramos esperados."—comentou Mu olhando discretamente na direção da mata fechada.

"Só agora que reparou nele?"-Miro deu um sorriso irônico.-"Eu percebi que estava ai ha mais de vinte minutos."

"Na verdade queria saber quando ele resolveria se apresentar."-explica Mu.

"Ou atacar pelas nossas costas."-rebate Miro.

"Apareça!"-ordenou Shaka.

Então das sombras surge um dos servos de Ramava, que faz uma reverencia.

"Quem é você?"-Shaka indagou.

"Sou Rakshasa."-e ergueu encarando os cavaleiros.-"Nao vim para lutar. Mestre Mara ordenou que eu os aguardasse, caso aparecessem."

"Para que?"

"Para guia-los ate ele...e sua morte."-sorri e indica um caminho pela mata.-"Por aqui, Cavaleiros de Atena."

Os três cavaleiros se entreolharam e decidiram seguir o servo de Mara, mas alertas para uma provável armadilha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No templo...

"Ramava..."

Ela murmurou o nome do ser que em seu nome desgraçou sua vida, matou seu pai e irmão em uma mesma noite, condenou sua mãe a loucura, fazendo-a morrer em profunda tristeza, destruiu seus sonhos e a condenou a abandonar o amor, para não correr o risco de que ele tivesse destino igual.

Ramava...Ele a fitava com uma expressão divertida no olhar, um sorriso sádico que a enojou. Raga-Si levantou-se e o encarou.

"Maldito."-disse antes de seu Cosmo inflamar-se e ela o atacar.-"MALDITO!"

Ramava desvia-se do ataque, com uma velocidade impressionante e aparece ao lado dela, Raga-Si recua um passos, o demônio parecia querer toca-la, mas não podia.

"_**É...evoluiu muito. Se tivesse sido treinada desde a mais tenra idade, certamente seria uma inimiga a ser temida."**_

"Não deveria me subestimar. Quem o fez esta morto!"-ela respondeu seria, antes de soltar-se e acerta-lo com um chute.

Ramava recua com o golpe, parece sentir muita dor, mas gargalha apontado para a jovem.

"**_Realmente lamentarei sua morte, minha cara. Tem fogo em suas veias e eu aprecio isso."-_**sorriu.-"**_Pena que sua vida tenha que ser encerrada para que eu possa me tornar tão poderoso quanto qualquer deus. Um preço justo, não acha? Depois, cuidarei de alguns empecilhos, inclusive o cavaleiro que se colocou em meu caminho."_**

"Mesmo que se torne um deus, não é páreo para Shaka."-Raga-Si disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"**_Veremos."_**-ele faz um gesto com a mão.-"**_Ele chegou...com seus amigos. Os outros irão se divertir com eles."_**

"Eles?"-Raga-Si percebeu de quem ele falava e sentiu os cosmos dos três cavaleiros.-"É um idiota, Ramava...eles o destruirão."

"**_Acredito que não."_**-ele se vira.-**_"Sabe por que eu ainda não a matei? Porque quero a sua alma...e você precisa cede-la para mim. Ou fará isso, ou verá seu amado morrer. Sarasvati!"_**

A jovem que um dia foi sua amiga apareceu e se curvou.

"Ela ainda não esta forte o suficiente para reagir, graças ao veneno de Rakshasa. Levem-na para o Mausoléu de Ravana."   
"Sim."-ela encara Raga-Si e sorri. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rakshasa os guiou pela mata, até uma caverna incrustada numa montanha e apontou para ela.

"Lá dentro esta o templo de meu mestre Ramava."-sorriu.-"E também esta a avatar de Vishnu, sob o seu poder."

Miro cerrou os punhos e deu um passo a frente, mas Shaka o deteve com um gesto, pedindo paciência. O escorpião bufou, mas concordou.

"Querem salva-la?"-provocou.-"Basta que entrem ali. Mas eu os previno que não chegarão a tempo de salva-a, pois dois aliados de meu mestre os aguarda pelo caminho. E não são reles servos como eu...mas dois deuses."

"Acredite Rakshasa. Deuses não nos intimidam."-respondeu Shaka passando por ele e sendo seguido por Mu e Miro.-" Rakshasa?"

"Sim?"-perguntou com aquele irritante sorriso malicioso no rosto, que cedeu ao medo ao sentir o Cosmo de Shaka.

"Se eu o encontrar novamente...eu o matarei sem a menor piedade."-falou com frieza, e voltando a caminhar.

Rakshasa teve certeza de que sua vida por pouco não se extinguira.

"Por que não se livrou dele?"-perguntou Miro.

"Ele é o menor de nossos problemas agora."-respondeu Shaka.-"Parece que teremos que nos separar."

Diante dos Cavaleiros, o caminho se dividia em três cavernas.

"Cada um pega um caminho?"-perguntou Mu.

"Sim."-respondeu Miro estalando os dedos.-"Nos vemos na hora que dermos uma surra no Ramava."

"Certamente."-respondeu Shaka.

"Boa sorte e cuidado, amigos."-falou Mu, seguindo a caverna da esquerda.

"Ta."-Miro respondeu, entrando pela caverna da direita.

Shaka não disse nada, olhando o corredor escuro e frio. Tinha certeza que sentira o cosmo de Raga-Si vindo do interior daquela caverna. Era o momento de reencontra-la.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miro com cautela caminhava pelo corredor, até avistar ao longe uma luz. Encontrou uma enorme caverna e do outro lado outro corredor. Deu alguns passos e parou ao pressentir que não estava sozinho.

"Eu espero um guerreiro para matar meu tedioso dia e o que enviam para mim, Kartiqueia? Um moleque!"

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião virou-se e reparou no homem usando roupas indianas antigas, que eram basicamente um saiote e ornado de jóias. Ele era truculento, alto, usava cabelos e barbas longas e negras e tinha os olhos vermelhos como rubis. Ele estava sentado em uma rocha com uma garrafa de vinho a mão.

"Kartiqueia?"-Miro perguntou olhando seu adversário.

"Eu sou o deus das batalhas, fedelho."-falou de maneira grosseira erguendo-se e jogando a garrafa contra uma parede, espatifando-a.-"Ramava me prometeu uma luta com um grande guerreiro e me mandam alguém que mal largou as fraldas!"

"Em primeiro lugar...não sou fedelho ou moleque."-falou Miro pausadamente. E em seguida diz alterado.-"E em segundo lugar...eu vou te ensinar a se referir a um Cavaleiro de Ouro com mais respeito, velhote!"

"HA! O pequeno tem veneno na língua!"-e gargalha.

"Não é só na língua que carrego meu veneno."-ele aponta seu dedo, aumentando seu cosmo e a unha começa a crescer e ficar rubra.-"Esta enfrentando o Cavaleiro de Ouro Miro de Escorpião! O que escolhe Kartiqueia? A loucura ou a morte?"

"A sua morte, anão!"-e elevou o cosmos, pronto para a batalha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Cavaleiro de Áries havia transposto o corredor e chegado a uma espécie de salão. A decoração não o agradou, era composta por estatuas de homens e mulheres em agonia, pinturas que retratavam carnificinas e um trono ornado com crânios humanos.

"A minha decoração o desagrada?"-uma voz feminina e maviosa o faz olhar para trás e deparar-se com uma bela mulher.

Mu tentava imaginar onde havia visto tanta beleza antes, ela possuía a pele morena, longos cabelos negros que caiam por sobre os ombros e costas e se moviam a medida que ela caminhava. Seu corpo possuía apenas um tecido diáfano para cobrir suas curvas perfeitas. Os olhos eram de um verde que nem a mais pura esmeralda poderia refletir. Era uma bela visão, Mu concluiu, bela e mortal.

"Você é Kali, não é?"

"Como descobriu?"-ela perguntou sorrindo e sentando languidamente em seu trono.

"A decoração foi decisiva, deusa da morte."

"Realmente...velhos hábitos eu não consigo largar."-e sorriu de maneira sedutora.-"Esta olhando para a saída atrás de meu trono? Bem...sei que quer encontrar sua amiga."

"E acredito que não permitira isso...sem uma luta."

"Exatamente."

"Não me agrada lutar com uma mulher, mesmo que seja uma deusa."-falou o ariano com calma.-"Mas a jovem a quem se referiu não é apenas uma amiga...é minha discípula e sua segurança é minha responsabilidade. Por isso, Kali...afaste-se do meu caminho."

Kali nada diz, ergue as mãos e eleva seu cosmo, fazendo duas espadas surgirem. Ela se posiciona para o combate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaka para de caminhar ao sentir os cosmos de seus companheiros. Eles estavam em combate naquele momento. Confiante nas habilidades de Mu e Miro, Shaka volta a andar e chega até a sala do trono de Ramava.

Estava vazia. Com a exceção de um lenço feminino jogado sobre o trono. Ele se aproxima e o toca, sentindo sua maciez, pegando-o e em seguida aspirando o perfume nele contido...o perfume dela.

"Raga-Si."-murmurou tentando sentir seu cosmo, mas não conseguia.

"Meu mestre a levou para um lugar mais sossegado em seu templo."-respondeu Mara, saindo das sombras.

"E suponho que você tentará me impedir de ir até ele."-Shaka disse sarcástico.-"Acha que pode me deter?"

"Eu o matarei, cão. E lavarei minha honra!"-sibilou Mara.

"Você não tem honra, demônio."-falou guardando o lenço como se fosse algo precioso.-"Não ficarei perdendo meu tempo precioso com sua presença. Tenho mais o que fazer."

"Maldito seja, Shakyamuni!"-rosnou Mara, antes de atacar Shaka com seu cosmo.

O cavaleiro não se moveu, de olhos fechados esperou que a cosmo energia se aproximasse e então...

"Kahn!"-exclamou e uma barreira repeliu o ataque.

"O que?"-espantou-se Mara.

"Terá que se esforçar mais se quiser me ferir, demônio."

"Então eu não hesitarei mais. Usarei toda a minha força!"

"Eu também."

E ambos os adversários se prepararam para a batalha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, Miro e Kartiqueia ainda lutavam. O deus das batalhas mostrava-se um adversário muito duro, desferindo golpes tão poderosos que pareciam abalar a terra.

"HÁ!"-falou o deu sorrindo.-"Não é o anão inútil que pensava. Ao menos esta resistindo aos meus golpes!"

"Sabe de uma coisa, barbudo... vou faze-lo engolir estas palavras e ter me ofendido!"-exclamou Miro, fazendo sua unha voltar-se a ficar vermelha e aponta para ele.-"AGULHA ESCARLATE!"

O golpe certeiro foi diretamente no joelho esquerdo de Kartiqueia, fazendo-o urrar de dor.

"Que truque é este, pirralho?"-bradou.

"Não é um truque, velho. São as minhas agulhas escarlates. São quinze golpes...O primeiro homem que a recebeu e continuou vivo, foi porque eu assim determinei. O segundo resistiu aos meus golpes para se purificar de seus pecados e renasceu como um aliado."-e estreitou o olhar, pronto para golpear de novo e deu um sorriso sarcástico.-"Não quero te poupar e muito menos purificar seu corpo de seus crimes. Antes de receber a agulhada final já estará enlouquecendo de dor."

"Bravas palavras, garoto."-Kartiqueia sorriu, erguendo uma cimitarra.-"Mas provocou o deus errado."

Ele realizou um arco, cortando o ar e uma grandiosa energia vai ate Miro, que salta para evita-la, e disparando em seguida seu golpe, acertando-o três vezes...em seu abdômen.

"Foram quatro agulhas, velhote. Cada agulha em seu corpo representa uma das estrelas que formam a Constelação de Escorpião. A ultima e fatal agulha será em seu coração. A Antares!"-disse se erguendo e sorrindo.-"Desista, Katiqueia, e eu te pouparei!"

"NUNCA!"-golpeou novamente e desta vez acertou Miro, que foi jogando contra a parede de pedras, ficando seu contorno nela.

O cavaleiro cai ao chão, mas com a graça de um felino. Ele limpa o sangue que escorria da boca e encara Kartiqueia.

"AGULHA ESCARLATE!"-três novos ataques seguidos acertando.-"Sete! Faltam oito, velho!"

"Esta contando? É deveras arrogante, moleque!"-golpeou novamente Miro e se move a uma grande velocidade, apesar da dor que as Agulhas escarlates o faziam sentir, acertando-o no rosto.

Miro se recupera de novo e atinge seguidamente mais quatro agulhas escarlates. Kariqueia urra de dor, cai de joelhos. Miro fica impassível, observando-o. O deus hindu se levanta com dificuldades e sorri.

"Ah...é assim mesmo que um guerreiro tem que morrer...lutando!"

"O que esta dizendo?"

"Em tempos áureos, eu era temido e venerado."-se ergue, ofegante e fita o cavaleiro.-"Mas fui esquecido, ignorado pelas novas gerações. Outros deuses ocupam o lugar dos meus irmãos e o meu. Sabe o que acontece a um deus quando ele perde todos os seus adoradores?"

Miro mexe levemente e cabeça, em negativa, sem tirar os olhos de seu oponente.

"Definhamos e morremos lentamente. Um deus sem quem o adore não é nada! É da devoção dos fieis que retiramos nosso poder e eternidade...do contrario somos condenados a uma morte lenta e vergonhosa que pode perdurar por séculos ou milênios! Atena tem sorte...pois alem dos cavaleiros, há aqueles próximos ao Santuário que ainda a veneram e amam...ela não passara por isso, enquanto for o esteio que protege esta terra."

"Kartiqueia..."

"Eu me uni a Ramava com a esperança de morrer em batalha contra os deuses e seus seguidores que se prontificam a proteger este mundo!"-falou pegando sua arma.-"Fico feliz em saber que, apesar de ser um fedelho, é um guerreiro de vigor!"

"Você esta lutando, pois deseja morrer?"

"Um guerreiro tem que morrer lutando, com sua arma em punho, o sangue de seus adversários em suas mãos e o choro de suas viúvas embalando-o. É assim que desejo morrer, e não aos poucos."-eleva seu cosmo.-"Lute, cavaleiro! E me de a honra de morrer com dignidade, ou morra para que eu encontre outro guerreiro de valor!"

"Eu o entendo, Kartiqueia."-Miro cerra os olhos, para abri-los em seguida e fitar seu oponente.-"Se quer morrer lutando, eu realizarei seu desejo! Devo me apressar, pois uma amiga espera por mim."

"Me matando poderá encontra-la. Senão...sua cabeça arrogante enfeitara meu altar."

Kartiqueia avança novamente, Miro desvia do ataque e dispara mais dois golpes, totalizando quatorze agulhas, restando apenas a ultima e fatal delas...Antares. O deus das batalhas cospe no chão sangue e com um sorriso levanta a espada e da um grito de guerra capaz de arrancar calafrios em qualquer ser.

Miro se concentra e avança a velocidade da luz, desferindo o derradeiro golpe.

"ANTARES!"

O dedo de Miro atravessa a carne do corpo de Kartiqueia, atingindo seu coração. Sangue escorre abundantemente do ferimento, e o deus tenta segurar a hemorragia e se apóia em uma parede, descendo-a lentamente por ela e sentando-se ao chão.

"Hahahahahahaaha."-começa a gargalhar, diante do olhar pesaroso de Miro.-"Como eu disse...apesar de ser um anão fedelho e de língua ferina...é um guerreiro de valor, Miro de Escorpião. Foi uma honra lutar com você."

Miro nada diz, e Kartiqueia aponta para a caverna do outro lado da caverna.

"Vá...por ali chegara ao salão de Kali. Se não me engano, ela estará lutando com seu amigo."-suspirou pesadamente.-"Ajude-o e depois encontre a serpente mentirosa de Ramava. Mas não o subestime, rapaz...nunca!"

"Obrigado, Kartiqueia."

"Agora saia daqui."-fez um gesto vago com a mão.-"Me deixe...dormir em paz."

Miro viu o deus cerrar os olhos e a mão pousar pesadamente em seu colo. Com um ultimo gesto de despedida, o cavaleiro coloca a cimitarra do deus em sua mão.

"Um guerreiro tem que atravessar para o outro lado com sua arma."-falou e seguiu o caminho indicado pelo deus.-"Adeus, velhote."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em algum lugar dentro da terra...no ponto mais inacessível da caverna...em frente ao Tumulo de Ravana.

"**_Hum..Kartiqueia deixou-se vencer."_**-falou Ramava.

"Todos que se aliaram a você cairão."-Raga-Si diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

"**_Veremos."_**-ele tenta toca-la, mas recua**_.-"Maldição!"_**

"Por que consegue me tocar?"-Raga-si o provoca.-"Será porque teu tenho parte do poder de um deus?"

"Não se dirija ao mestre dessa maneira desrespeitosa."-Saravasti tenta dar-lhe um tapa em seu rosto, mas Raga-Si a segura pelo punho com tanta força que a faz ajoelhar de dor.

"Por isso não me matou ainda. Não pode!"-conclui a jovem, ainda mantendo sua ex-amiga sob seu jugo.

"_**Verdade...mas isso não me impede de ter o que quero."**_

Ramava aproximou-se com um olhar perigoso. Raga-Si ainda não estava forte o suficiente para lutar ou se defender, embora tivesse certeza que ele não a tocaria, nada o impedia de utilizar-se de outros meios para feri-la.

"Afaste-se, ou quebrarei o braço e o pescoço dela!"-ameaçou.

Kartiqueia ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Com um gesto rápido arrancou Sarasvati das mãos de Raga-Si e a manteve próxima a ele. A jovem o olhava agradecida e de repente, com um único gesto, ele quebra-lhe o pescoço.

Raga-Si desvia o olhar quando ele deixa o corpo sem vida cair ao chão.

"Ela a traiu...quem me garante que não faria o mesmo comigo."-olhou com desprezo para o corpo da garota.-"Esta chorando? Sente pesar por ela? Certo que foram amigas...mas essa amizade não a impediu de se aliar a mim, como minha serva em troca de juventude eterna."

"Maldito assassino."-murmurou, segurando as lagrimas.

"Me entregue sua alma de livre e espontânea vontade. E seus amigos não compartilharão do mesmo destino de Sarasvati."

"Não."-respondeu apertando com a mão o presente que Vishnu lhe dera, escondido em suas roupas.

"Teimosa."-Ramava suspirou e ergueu as mãos, no mesmo instante a sala encheu-se de trevas.-"Se não quer entregar a mim..."

Eram tão densas, e um silencio sepulcral tomou conta de tudo, que nem as batidas de seu coração a jovem sentia.

"Raga-Si?"

A jovem virou-se assustada. Ouvindo uma voz conhecida que encheu seu coração de alegria, viu uma pequena luz e correu para ela, que aumentava a medida que se aproximava. Estancou ao ver quem era.

Usando um sari belíssimo, cabelos longos e loiros soltos, um sorriso franco e os olhos azuis que pareciam fazer mil promessas. Ele lhe estendeu a mão.

"Finalmente a reencontrei."

"Shaka?"-ela hesitou e olhando para aquela mão, tentou toca-la...mas recuou rapidamente.-"Não é ele!"

"Por que duvida que não seja eu, meu amor?"

"Pode tentar copiar a aparência dele, Ramava...mas não sua alma."-Raga-Si recuou e a expressão do homem diante dela de suave foi para a completa raiva.-"Você não é Shaka!"

A figura do cavaleiro desaparece e Ramava surge diante dela.

"Por um momento ficou tentada a acreditar que era ele."-sorriu.-"Sua alma logo me pertencera."

"Eu já entreguei minha alma ao homem que eu amo."-ela sorri.

"Romântico."-desdenhou.-"Então...eu o matarei para reavê-la."

Continua...


	15. Capítulo 14

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**Finalmente, o penúltimo capitulo do fic no ar! Não imagina a alegria que tenho em saber que esta historia teve tanta aceitação do publico! Afinal, acreditem, tinha receio em fazer uma historia que misturasse a cultura hindu, budismo, aventura, comedia e romance.**

**É com grande alegria que mais este fic esta chegando ao fim.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Shaka: Finalmente! Você resolveu escrever este fic, hein?**

**Julie: A culpa é sua por me atrapalha tanto!**

**Shaka: Mea culpa?-fingindo-se inocente.-Eu te enviei alguém para ajudar.**

**Julie: Sim. O Pégasus. Mui ajuda!**

**Shaka: Não precisa ser irônica.**

**Julie : Aprendi com você, Barbie.**

**Shaka : Irritante.**

**Julie: Convencido.**

**Shaka: Chata.**

**Julie: Loiro de Farmácia.**

**Shaka: F...**

**Atena : Dá para pararem e continuar com este fic?-extremamente irada e armada com o báculo.**

**Shaka e Julie: OO"" Tá...**

**Atena: Hunf.**

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

**No Salão de Kali.**

Mu estava admirado com a habilidade da deusa Kali com as espadas. Ela se movia com tal destreza e velocidade que parecia empunhar não apenas duas armas, mas várias. O Cavaleiro apenas se desvia dos golpes desferidos, analisando sua oponente. Apesar de ser uma mulher, e bem bonita, era uma deusa e não uma inimiga qualquer.

Em um certo momento resolver agir, teletransportando-se ante o olhar espantado da deusa, materializando-se em seguida atrás dela, segurando com firmeza seu punho, obrigando-a a soltar a espada.

"Eu não tenho intenções de feri-la, Kali."-o ariano avisou.

"Pena que a minha seja de ter sua cabeça ornando meu trono, Cavaleiro."-girou o corpo tentando decapita-lo, mas Mu desaparece em seguida. Fios de cabelo cor de lavanda flutuam no ar e Kali sorri.

Mu aparece um pouco distante de Kali e percebe que a deusa não vacilara em mata-lo. Kali o encara e eleva seu Cosmo, atacando em seguida com um golpe de sua espada. Mu desvia e contra-ataca com seu cosmo.

Kali é atingida, e mesmo protegendo-se com seu cosmo perde sua espada e tem sua pele arranhada pelo golpe. Ela observa o ferimento em seu braço e depois olha admirada para Mu.

"Devo dizer, Cavaleiro que você é o primeiro homem a me ferir."-diz com um sorriso.-"Pelos deuses da criação! É realmente uma pena ter que matar alguém tão admirável!"

"E quem disse que serei derrotado aqui, Kali?"-a cosmo energia do cavaleiro elevou-se.-" "EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!"

No entanto Kali desaparece antes do ataque pudesse atingi-la. Ela reaparece na outra extremidade do salão, recuperando sua espada. Seu cosmo torna-se escarlate, envolvendo seu corpo. Ela cruza as espadas sobre o peito, preparando-se para desferir um golpe.

"DANÇA DA MORTE."

O inesperado ataque, que se assemelha a milhões de laminas que cortam tudo ao redor, parece atingir seu alvo. Kali sorri satisfeita, crente que eliminara seu rival. Mas percebeu espantada que Mu de Áries estava bem.

"Como?"

Naquele momento ela percebeu que uma luz translúcida o protegeu como uma parede, uma parede feita de cristal.

"Este golpe me lembra muito o usado por Shura de Capricórnio."-diz Um com uma calma inabalável.-"Por isso é inútil contra mim, eu já conheço a técnica. Ainda quer lutar, Kali?"

Em resposta, Kali pendeu os braços um em cada lado de seu corpo e soltou as espadas, num gesto de rendição.

"Confesso que estava hesitante em lutar com alguém tão nobre."-disse a deusa.-"E aceito sua superioridade em combate."

"Diga-me, Kali. Onde esta Ramava?"

"Por ali chegara ao mausoléu de Ravana."-explicou a deusa, mostrando uma saída lateral do salão.

"Ravana?"

"Ravana foi o mais terrível demônio que já andou por estas terras. Encontrou seu fim nas maos do lendário herói Rama há milênios atrás."-Kali contava a historia, a medida que andava diminuindo a distancia entre eles.-"Na ocasião, Rama era o avatar de Vishnu."

"Entendo. Tudo isso não passa de vingança."

"Pura e simples vingança."-a deusa colocou suas mãos sobre o peito de Um.-"Tome cuidado cavaleiro de Atena. Detestaria se algo acontecesse com alguém tão nobre...e bonito."

"Agradeço..."-pigarreou.-"Sua preocupação, senhora."

Kali o puxou pela nuca, dando-lhe um fervoroso beijo, retribuído por Mu. Naquele instante, Milo chegava ao salão e parou surpreso com a cena, depois olhou para os céus.

"Eu luto com um gorila peludo, e o Mu fica com a gata? Isso não é justo!"

Ao ouvir que não estavam a sós, Mu de Áries e Kali se separaram.

"O-obrigado, milady."

"Kali."-a deusa se afastou, piscando.-"Apareça um dia desses, Cavaleiro de Áries. Poderemos continuar de onde paramos."

Milo aproximou-se com um sorriso zombeteiro e cutucou Mu, o ariano fez de desentendido.

"Então. Como foi?"

"Foi o que?"

"Você sabe. Você e a beldade morena ali."

"Milo...Meta-se com a sua vida."-avisou Mu antes de seguir pelo caminho indicado pela deusa da morte.

Milo o seguiu, ainda provocando-o.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kahn!"-a barreira erguida por Shaka repelia os ataques de Mara, por mais que ele tentasse atingi-lo.

"Maldito!"

"Mara, cujo nome pode significar amargura."-dizia Shaka.-"Meu antecessor, foi muito condescendente com você. Permitiu que ainda vivesse depois de ter te vencido eras atrás. Não espere que eu faça o mesmo, pois não há misericórdia em meu coração agora."

Ouvindo isso, Mara recua. O cosmo de Shaka crescia a níveis assustadores.

"Por todo o mal que já causou, Mara...está preparado para ter sua existência apagada deste mundo?"

"É muito arrogante se pensa que pode me derrotar, Shakyamuni!"

"Shaka. Meu nome é Shaka."-ele realiza um gesto unindo suas mãos.-" TENKUUHAJA CHIMIMORYO."

Espíritos e demônios tomam todo o local, parecendo que saiam do Cosmos de Shaka, tomando conta do Salão do trono de Ramava. A imagem de um cenário de um mundo de morte surge, como se houvesse arrastado cavaleiro e demônio para outro mundo. Os espíritos e demônios atacam Ramava, que tenta defender-se e não consegue.

"Prepare-se para ser destruído, Mara."

Foram as ultimas palavras que o demônio Mara ouviu antes de ser tragado pela escuridão e ter sua existência apagada. O salão voltou ao normal e o silencio tomou conta de tudo.

Shaka mais uma vez fita o delicado tecido em sua mão e lança um olhar na direção de onde sentia o Cosmo de Raga-Si enfraquecido.

"Estou a caminho."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramava sorria, sentia a derrota de seus aliados, mas isso não o aborrecia.

"Interessante! Que poder fascinante que este Cavaleiro de Virgem possui. Algo que se iguala aos deuses."-e observou Raga-Si encolhida no chão.-"Oh, desculpe. Esqueci que não pode me ouvir, uma vez que esta presa em seus piores temores."

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, queria tocar seus cabelos mas sua mão recuou. Então murmurou em seu ouvido.

"Como é a sensação de ver a morte de seus entes querido inúmeras vezes e não poder fazer nada? Não é sufocante? Uma pessoa normal poderia enlouquecer com isso."

Um gemido angustiante foi a resposta da jovem.

"O que esta vendo agora?"-e ergueu-se.-"Não importa...devo esperar seus pretensos salvadores. Quando eliminar a presença deles em meu templo, cuidarei da questão de possuir a sua alma, avatar."

Enquanto Ramava se afastava, Raga-Si era tomada por pesadelos terríveis, na qual via sua família ser morta diante de si, no templo de Vishnu. Alem dos corpos de seu pai e de seu irmão, via o de sua mãe e da amiga que a traiu. Sentiu algo quente respingar em seu rosto, olhou para cima e sufocou um grito diante da visão do corpo dilacerado de Shaka.

"Não é real! Não é real! Não é real!"-ficava se repetindo isso, querendo que as imagens desaparecessem.

"Claro que não é real, Raga-Si."-a voz de Vishnu faz a jovem abrir os olhos e se deparar com a imagem da forma feminina da divindade.-"São apenas seus temores."

"Você..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alheio ao que acontecia na mente de Raga-Si, Ramava esperava ansioso a chegada dos primeiros adversários. E estes eram Mu de Áries e Milo de Escorpião. Os dois cavaleiros ao verem seu inimigo, se colocam em guarda.

"Então, o feioso ai é o tal de Ramava?"-provocou Escorpião.

"Fique alerta, Milo."-pedia o ariano, analisando seu adversário. Havia alguma coisa errada nele.

"Bem vindos, Cavaleiros."-dizia Ramava.-"Prontos para aceitarem este lugar como seu tumulo?"

"Muito convencido ele, não é?"-Milo provocou, e depois viu Raga-Si encolhida em um canto, gemendo e chorando. Isso o enfureceu.-"O que fez com ela?"

"Está tendo belos sonhos, apenas isso."-respondeu com ironia.

"Maldito!"-Mu também se enfurece e juntamente com Milo ataca o demônio, mas parece que o ataque passa por seu corpo.-"O que?"

"Não posso ser ferido. A não ser por ela."-aponta com o olhar para a jovem.-"Pena que ela não esteja em condições de lutar, não é? Mas eu posso..ferir vocês."

Seu cosmo negro atinge os cavaleiros, jogando-os contra a parede maciça atrás deles. Eles caem ao chão, sentindo a fúria do demônio neste golpe.

"Se não fosse por vocês, intrometidos do Santuário, eu já teria conseguido minha vingança contra Vishnu e me tornado tão poderoso quanto ele!"-vociferou, caminhando até eles.-"Hora de morrerem."

"Sabe, morrer é algo que não assusta os cavaleiros da sagrada Atena."-a voz de Shaka atrai a atenção de todos, enquanto ele entrava no local.-"Mas seria deveras vergonhoso morrer pelas mãos de um ser tão insignificante quanto você, Ramava."

"Ah...eis que surge quem eu realmente desejo ver agonizar antes de morrer."-Ramava sorri, encarando Shaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eu morri, Vishnu?"-Raga-Si perguntava a aparição.

"Não."

A divindade sorri e aponta para uma direção. A paisagem de morte desaparece, dando lugar a um belo jardim, com a relva verde balançando ao sabor de um refrescante brisa, borboletas e outros pequenos insetos multicoloridos passeavam por entre as flores. Raga-Si avista ao longe duas árvores idênticas, cujas folhagens eram novas.

"Eu conheço este lugar."-murmurou perplexa.-"É o jardim da Casa de Virgem."

A divindade fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e sorriu, apontando na direção das Sallas Gêmeas. Os sons de risadas chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Com passos hesitantes, Raga-Si caminhou na direção das alegres vozes.

Surpresa viu duas garotas. Uma adolescente, com os cabelos castanhos presos por uma longa trança que chegava a cintura, e uma menina de mais ou menos oito anos, cabelos na altura dos ombros, revoltos e claros. Ambas vestidas com trajes indianos, ambas brincavam e riam com um homem de sari branco, cabelos loiros cortados na altura dos ombros e presos por um rabo de cavalo.

Raga-Si recuou um passo ao reconhece-lo. E depois encarou Vishnu.

"Aquela é a minha.. ?"

A divindade assentiu com um menear da cabeça e Raga-Si sentiu as lagrimas encherem seus olhos.

"Olhe adiante."-pediu Vishnu e Raga-Si viu dezenas de pessoas, centenas. Rostos desconhecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiares e parecidos. Homens e mulheres de várias idades.-"Sua descendência e a dele."

"Por que me mostra isso?"-a jovem perguntou.

"Para que saiba pelo o que lutará neste dia."-olhou para a cena familiar.-"Para que as veja um dia, brincando neste jardim, com aquele que seu coração escolheu. Não é uma visão de seus sonhos, Raga-Si. É uma visão de um futuro que poderá vir ou não a acontecer...tudo dependerá de você."

Novamente Raga-Si olha para as meninas e o homem loiro. Ele para como se sentisse a presença delas, olhando em sua direção.

"Eles não podem nos ver."-explica Vishnu.

Mas ao mirar aqueles olhos azuis, Raga-Si sente que ele pode vê-la sim. A menina menor começa a chorar por causa de uma queda, fazendo o homem desviar sua atenção para ela.

Raga-Si sorri com ternura. E decidida aperta em sua mão o presente de Vishnu.

"Não vou recuar mais. Nem deixar meus medos tomarem conta de mim."-decidiu, e a divindade sorri.

Seus corpos começam a brilhar com a intensidade de várias estrelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaka e Ramava mediam suas forças, e o demônio sorri ciente de sua vitória. Áries e Escorpião assistiam a luta com apreensão.

"Não importa que seja o homem mais próximo de um deus, Shaka de Virgem. Mesmo assim não pode me ferir!"

"Ele está certo."-reflete Shaka.-"Já o atingi de todas as maneira possíveis e nada!"

Então, a atenção de todos os presentes se volta para a luz intensa que toma conta do lugar. Ramava não consegue acreditar no que sente, no que vê.

"Não pode ser! NÃO PODE!"

Da luz, surge Raga-Si usando uma armadura dourada e vermelha, que possuía asas de ouro, com a forma de Garuda. A ave que representa a montaria de Vishnu. O pássaro sagrado que pode eliminar o mal com um bater de suas asas. Raga-Si usava o presente de Vishnu, sua armadura.

"Ramava."-dizia a jovem.-"Seu fim chegou."

Continua...


	16. Capítulo 15

BHAGAVAD GITÂ 

**Finalmente o capitulo final deste fic. É com grande alegria e também tristeza que me despeço desta aventura e de seus personagens. Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentado e se divertido com esta aventura romântica.**

**Mu: sorrisão no rosto**

**Shaka: Qual a razão deste sorriso, meu amigo?**

**Mu: Tão pedindo Hentai meu com a Kali. abre sorriso maior ainda**

**Julie:...**

**Milo: Isso não é justo! Eu sou o mais lindo, gostoso, vitaminado, perfeito, um espetáculo de homemse beija...tive que lutar com um barbudo e o Mu com uma gata!**

**Julie:...**

**Shaka: Viram quantos capítulos eu tive que esperar para reencontrar Raga-Si? É um absurdo!**

**Julie: ¬¬"""**

**Mu: Mas eu vou ganhar hentai e vocês não! **

**Shaka: ...**

**Milo: ...**

**Julie: Vamos ao fic...por favor...TT**

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

Da luz, surge Raga-Si usando uma armadura dourada e vermelha, que possuía asas de ouro, com a forma de Garuda. A ave que representa a montaria de Vishnu. O pássaro sagrado que pode eliminar o mal com um bater de suas asas. Raga-Si usava o presente de Vishnu, sua armadura.

"Ramava."-dizia a jovem.-"Seu fim chegou."

Inesperadamente, Ramava começa a gargalhar diante da ameaça de Raga-Si.

"Tola criança."-dizia o demônio. -"Acha mesmo que isso pode me causar medo? Verá que precisa muito do que simples bravatas para me causar algum temor!"

"O tolo é aquele que não percebe quando uma batalha já está perdida."-Shaka respondeu ao demônio.

"Ah...eu não diria isso."-sorriu antes de elevar seu cosmo sóbrio e atacar Shaka.

"SHAKA!"-Milo e Mu inicialmente se preocuparam, mas com alivio viram que o ataque de Ramava encontrou resistência no cosmo do Cavaleiro de Virgem. Eles fizeram menção de ajudar, mas Shaka os impede com um gesto.

"Não é necessário que interfiram."-disse-lhes.

"Já é hora desse conflito terminar."-diz Raga-Si se aproximando de Ramava.-"Já chega de tanta dor e mortes."

"Não. Eu serei tão poderoso quanto Vishnu! Não! Mais poderoso que ele! E vingarei o sangue de meu irmão!"-falava o demônio disparando seu cosmo contra a moça, e ela revidando.-"Você não tem um cosmo tão poderoso a ponto de me destruir, mulher!"

"Então."-diz Shaka se colocando ao lado de Raga-Si.-"Que o meu cosmo e o seu, unidos, sejam o necessário, Raga-Si."

Os cosmos de ambos se eleva de maneira grandiosa. Ramava recua alguns passos ao se deparar com tanto poder. Não imaginava presenciar algo assim.

"Estes cosmos...que se igualam aos dos deuses..."

"TENMA KOUFUKU!"

"BHAGAVAD GITÂ!"

Os ataques mais poderosos que estes possuíam, encontraram em Ramava seu destino. O Demônio tenta se defender, mas era inútil. Com horror presenciou o próprio fim. Ambas as cosmos energias fizeram com que parte da caverna e do templo subterrâneo fosse totalmente destruído, juntamente com Ramava.

Depois, restou apenas o silêncio. No instante seguinte, a armadura de Garuda brilhou com a intensidade de uma estrela, separando-se do corpo da indiana, e desaparecendo no firmamento.

"Ela agora está retornando ao seu legitimo dono."-falou Raga-Si.

"Terminou?"-Milo perguntou, olhando espantado para o rastro de destruição que os golpes de Shaka e Raga-Si produziram.

"Sim. Agora terminou."-respondeu-lhe Shaka, olhando para a jovem, havia alivio em seu olhar.-"Como pode ser tão...irresponsável?"

"Desculpe? Chamou-me de que?"

"Irresponsável! Achou mesmo que poderia lutar sozinha?"

"Eu não pedi sua ajuda!"

Milo e Mu se entreolharam e suspiraram.

"Eu vim porque era o certo a ser feito."

"E porque foi ameaçado pelo Mu."-falou Milo e Shaka franziu o cenho.-"Deixa eu ficar quieto."

"Veio só porque era o certo a ser feito?"-havia decepção em sua voz.-"É...não achei que fosse por outra coisa."

"Eu vim, porque estava preocupado com você."-disse-lhe o Cavaleiro de Virgem.-"Por todos os deuses, jure que nunca mais fará algo assim de novo! Que não se arriscará levianamente!"

"Shaka sobre aquela noite...De ter saído do Santuário sem lhe dizer nada..."

"Milo, vamos deixa-los a sós."-falou Mu.

"Agora?"-protestou o escorpião, sendo arrastado por Mu para fora.

"Aquilo me magoou sim."-falou Shaka.-"Principalmente por achar que você não confiava em mim para ajudá-la neste momento."

"Eu só queria protegê-lo."-ela protestou.-"Não suportaria se algo acontecesse a você e aos outros. Vocês são tudo o que eu tenho."

Ele toca em seu rosto, numa suave carícia.

"E você é tudo o que sempre quis."-abraçando-a.-"Nunca mais ouse me deixar tão preocupado. Eu preciso de você."

"Shaka... Também preciso de você. Eu amo você."

Shaka fitou aqueles olhos tão negros quanto a noite por um longo momento, amando cada centímetro daquele rosto. Por fim, deu-lhe um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois anos depois...

"SHAKA!"

O grito o surpreendeu, pois partira do quarto, chegando ao salão, onde ele estava com os amigos. Saiu correndo e postou-se na porta do quarto, ao mesmo tempo os outros chegavam. Olhou para trás e viu Milo sorrindo.

"Nunca pensei que ela pudesse gritar tão alto!"

"Talvez eu deva entrar e ficar ao seu lado."-sugeriu Shaka.

"Não creio que seja uma boa idéia. Mulheres ficam sensíveis neste momento."-falou Aiolia.

"Por que não? Minha esposa está tendo um bebê!"

"CADÊ A PARTEIRA?"-Berrou Raga-Si.

"Por Buda! Façam algo!"

"Shaka. É assim mesmo."-explicou Aiolia.

"Como sabe?"-o virginiano calou-se diante do olhar de Aiolia, esqueceu por um momento que já fazia alguns meses que Marin dera a luz ao primeiro filho deles, o menino estava no colo do pai.-"Desculpe, essa espera está me matando!"

"Atena está com ela, junto com a Marin. Logo a parteira chega!"-explicou Mu.-"Kiki nunca correu tanto para encontrar uma pessoa."

"Ela está demorando! Por que não minha esposa teimosa não quis ir a um hospital?"

"Ela é...teimosa."-respondeu Mu.

"SHAKA!"-Raga-Si gritou pelo nome dele mais uma vez.

"Cadê a parteira?"-perguntou aflito.

"Estou aqui! Estou aqui!"-disse uma senhora entrando na Casa de Virgem, acompanhada por Kiki.-"Como os homens são bobos! Não sabem que desde que o mundo existe as mulheres colocam filhos nele? Eu só dou uma ajuda."-ela abre a porta do quarto, afastando Shaka.-"Raga-Si querida, quer alguma coisa?"

"Sim! Quero que alguém bata em meu marido!"

"Ora, Raga-Si. Isso não é hora de..."-resmungou Shaka antes de soltar um grito de dor.-"AI!"-ele olhou para Milo que acabara de lhe dar um soco.-"Você me bateu!"

"Não brigue com o rapaz."-falou a parteira entrando no quarto.-"Temos que deixar a futura mamãe feliz."

"Mas... me batendo?"

"Marin quis me bater quando estava dando a luz o nosso filho."-falou Aiolia, olhando para Leandros, seu filho.

"Por que ela fez isso?"-admirou-se Shaka.

"Cai na besteira de tentar consola-la com palavras idiotas. Shina a fez deitar-se e eu saí correndo do quarto."

"Precisa contar essa história para todos?"-resmungou Marin aparecendo na porta.-"Ela quer que você entre, Shaka."

"QUERO MEU MARIDO AQUI!"

"Não ouse tentar me expulsar do quarto!"-avisou Shaka a parteira, indo até a cama onde Raga-Si estava com Marin e Atena ao seu lado, ele pega em sua mão.-"Aqui estou, meu amor."

"Quando isso terminar...eu mato você."-ela lhe disse.

"Estamos bem adiantados."-disse a parteira examinando-a.-"Tem sorte, há partos que duram horas."

"Por favor, acabem com isso! Eu não vou suportar horas disso!"-suplicava Raga-Si, apertando a mão de Shaka diante de outra contração.

Preocupado, Shaka relançou um olhar para Atena e a parteira.

"Está tudo bem?"-perguntou o cavaleiro para as mulheres.

Elas acenaram que sim.

"Sim, já estou vendo. Logo o bebê nascerá."-falou a parteira.

"Não acredite nelas."-sussurrou Raga-Si entre os dentes.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas Shaka com delicadeza a fez deitar-se novamente.

"Calma, querida. Está quase terminando."

Pelo menos assim esperava, refletiu, sofrendo por ela.

"È muito corajosa. Logo vai passar esta dor e..."

"Shaka...Cala a boca!"-ela ordenou em meio a outra contração, seu rosto contorceu-se de dor.-"Você ajudou a colocar este bebê...AGORA TIRE ELE DE DENTRO DE MIM!"

"Não está raciocinando direito pela dor."

"NÃO ME FALE DE DOR! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É A VERDADEIRA DOR!"-apertou a mão de Shaka com tanta força que ele sentiu.

A cabeça da parteira surgiu entre as pernas da parturiente.

"Vamos agora, com força! Empurre! Faça força!"-a incentivou.

"O bebê está vindo!"-falou Atena emocionada, Marin já esperava com panos limpos.

Shaka inclinou-se sobre a esposa e sussurou:

"Eu já disse que te amo?"

"Eu..."-antes que pudesse responder, ouviu o comando de Marin.

"Um último empurrão!"

Rangendo os dentes, Raga-Si obedeceu.

Dentro de segundos, ouviu-se o choro bem vindo de um bebê, e Raga-Si suspirou, relaxando por fim, entre os braços de Shaka, que ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Observou Atena e Marin cuidarem do recém nascido com indisfarçável alegria. Ele enxugou-lhe a testa e murmurou:

"Amo-a com todas as minhas forças."

De olhos fechados, respirando devagar, Raga-Si replicou:

"É bom que me ame, e muito."

"É uma menina!"-disse Atena entregando a pequena criança envolta em panos limpos nos braços de Shaka.-"Ela é linda, Shaka!"

Shaka olhou para a menina e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e abriu os olhinhos para fitar o pai.

"Ela tem olhos azuis."-disse Shaka, encantado com a filha.

"Todos nascem de olhos claros."-disse a parteira acabando de arrumar tudo, enquanto Atena arrumava o berço.-"Com o tempo muda."

"Não. Ela terá esses olhos azuis."-disse Raga-Si orgulhosa e bocejando exausta.-"Como os do pai."

"Já escolheu um nome para ela?"-perguntou Marin.

"Sim. Shakiti."-respondeu com um sorriso.-"O nome de minha avó."

"Shakiti?"-Shaka olhou para o bebê e concordou.-"É lindo!"

As mulheres saíram do quarto, deixando-os a sós. Em seguida ele colocou o bebê nos braços da mãe e acomodou-se ao lado delas.

"Oh, céus...dois virginianos. O que farei?"-ela sorriu com o pensamento.

"Sabe o que gostaria de fazer?"-murmurou, beijando-lhe as faces.

"Sei. Mas só daqui um mês."

Vendo-a bocejar mais uma vez, ele a embalou nos braços.

"Um mês?"

"Sim. Quatro longas semanas."-repetiu, cerrando os olhos sonolenta.

Quando por fim adormeceu, Shaka levantou-se devagar, e tomou-lhe a criança dos braços, com muito cuidado. Sentiu na pequena Shakiti um cosmo tranqüilo e poderoso, apesar de latente, diante de tal constatação, um grande orgulho o dominou.

"Vou te contar um pequeno segredo, Shakiti."-murmurou colocando a criança no berço e cobrindo-a com a manta.-"É o segredo da felicidade. Ela aparecerá diante de você e se for parecida comigo, não a perceberá de imediato."-ele olha a esposa que dormia. Depois sorriu para o bebê que segurava seu dedo com força.-"Mas, quando tiver certeza de que está diante da pessoa que lhe foi destinada a amar. Lute com todas as forças por isso."

Fim!

TERMINOU! ACABOU! FINISH! ''(saltita contente e feliz pelo quarto)

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam este fic desde o inicio. Agradeço a todos os reviews e comentários via e-mail e msn que recebi.

Amei! Amei ter feito este fic e terminá-lo! (assim me livro do Shato)

Shaka: Eu ouvi isso! E Chato se escreve com CH! ¬¬

Julie: Você não tem mais ninguém pra perturbar não? Sua fic acabou! Sai do meu pé!

Shaka: Só não lhe respondo como se deve, pois estou em uma missão importantíssima agora!

Julie: Ah, é? Qual?

Shaka: Encontrar uma farmácia aberta e comprar mais fraldas...T.T

Julie: ¬¬"""


End file.
